Unexpected Encounter
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: After her parents died when Mikan was 7 years old, she was taken care by the AAO. She was trained to fight using her alices and did missions. She was ordered to infiltrate the Alice Academy but got caught by a group of alices and was forced to study there. How will she deal with the students there particularly with a certain raven haired boy? Please read! [ON HIATUS!]
1. Prologue

_**WARNING: Mikan here is a little bit OOC at first but don't worry, she'll gradually change into a cheerful girl through the series.**_

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second GA fanfic. Thank you for those who supported my first one. (A Sudden Comeback)**

* * *

Some information:

Mikan – 15, smart, cold

Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Koko - 15

Natsume, Sumire, Inchou, Kitsu – 16

Tsubasa, Misaki Harada – 18

Youichi – 13

Luna Koizumi – 27

Reo Mouri – 29

Narumi - 30

* * *

**HOTARU: No.**

**Me: Oh come on Hotaru, please. *puppy dog eyes***

**HOTARU: 20 rabbits. (her eyes turned into money signs)**

**Me: *sighs* Fine. (I handed her the money.)**

**HOTARU: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice because she's an idiot.**

**Me: Hey! No need for the last part!**

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

**Me: Ouch! :/**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**PROLOGUE**_

- xxx -

_MIKAN'S POV_

I was sitting on my knees beside the dead bodies of my parents. I was covered in blood due to my constant hugging of my parents' bodies which were drenched in blood. I was crying and trembling all over. It was dark and raining heavily. Suddenly, two people approached me and offered me an umbrella.

"Who did this?!" exclaimed the teenage girl who was holding an umbrella. She has blue eyes and short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reached her shoulders. She was wearing a simple black dress which flows down to her mid-thighs and a pair of black high-heeled shoes. She covered her thick lips with her hands; terrified at the sight of my parents' dead bodies.

"Beasts will only be able to do something like this." said a teenage boy with dark brown hair. He was wearing shades so I couldn't see his eye color. He was in a dark green tank top, black skinny jeans and a pair of brown shoes. He then went to check on the bodies.

"D-Don't!" I shouted; still trembling.

He turned to me and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I wouldn't touch them." He then brought out a phone from his pocket and started talking to someone. The strawberry-blonde haired girl sat beside me and leaned closer.

"We'll take care of your parents. We'll make sure to give them a proper burial."

When the boy finished talking, he faced me and said. "Hi. I'm Reo Mouri. From now on, you can call me Nii-chan."

"I'm Luna Koizumi and that idiot is my boyfriend. We will take care of you from now on." the girl smiled. "What's your name?"

I was too stunned and scared to speak so I wasn't able to say anything.

"Poor girl. Losing your parents is really hard especially at a young age." the boy named Reo said with pity.

"Come on. Let's go home and wash you." said Luna and put her arm around my shoulder and helped me stand. I glanced at my parents one last time knowing that I wouldn't be able to see them again and followed them into a black limousine. I was sitting between the two. I didn't give notice of my surroundings because I didn't care. I was still crying and trembling. Luna offered me a hanky and a jacket. I took them and wore the jacket. I wiped my tears with the hanky but fresh new ones kept on streaming down. Reo comforted me by patting my head.

When we arrived at our destination, my eyes widened because of the sight of a humongous mansion. We got out from the limousine and they led me to the living room. My eyes even got larger. The living room was in layers of silver and gold tones. The walls were a powder gold plaster. There was a large chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. There were two peach brown sofas facing each other and a rectangular glass table between. Reo seemed to notice my shocked face and chuckled. "You'll be living here from now on so you'll get use to this."

"Anyway, I'll take you to your room so you can take a bath." Luna said and went upstairs. I followed her. I was too engrossed staring at my surroundings and bumped into her. I didn't notice that she had stopped walking.

"S-Sorry."

"That's okay." she smiled sweetly. "Here's your room."

She opened the mahogany door in front of us and revealed a large room.

"Guess I'll leave you then. Take a bath and rest. If you need anything just call me okay? Goodnight." She waved goodbye and then dashed off.

I closed the door and took in my surroundings. There was a king-sized bed at the center and a little table with a lamp and a clock beside it. The walls were painted gold with a little shade of silver almost the same as the living room. The floor has the same color. Across the bed was a wide flat screen TV. There was also a walk in closet at the corner and a bathroom. After getting over with my daze, I went to the bathroom and started to wash myself. My tears started to pour again when I remembered my parents' sudden death. After what seemed like days, I went out of the bathroom and changed my clothes. I lay on my soft king-sized bed.

'I will never cry again.' I decided and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Rei uttered. I frowned because he was inside my room standing in front of me. As if reading my thoughts, he said. "Sorry if I have to barge in without your permission but I have to wake you up. I really thought that you would never wake up since its lunch time already. Well, get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." He ran outside.

'It's lunch time already!?' I thought frantically and checked the clock on the table beside my bed. My eyes widened and quickly got up from the bed and showered, got dressed and combed my hair. Mom usually tie my hair in pig tails but since there's no one who would tie it for me and I didn't know how to, I just let my hair down running through my shoulders.

I went downstairs and headed for the dining room. Good thing I didn't got lost. I was surprised to see ten maids standing at the corner of the dining room. I didn't see them yesterday or maybe I was just too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice. The dining room has the same color as the living room. It has a long rectangular dining table at the center with six tall chairs each side. It also has a chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

"Oh there you are!" exclaimed Luna who gestured me to sit. I sat and saw several different types of luxurious food that I've never tasted before. I only saw them on TV and drool over them.

"Hey, close your mouth or a fly might fly in." Rei snickered.

I didn't realize that my mouth was open. "S-Sorry."

"I bet you're hungry. Shall we eat?" Luna offered.

I nodded and started to dig in. When my stomach was finally full, they invited me to go to the living room. Even though I already saw it yesterday, my eyes still widened. I couldn't help but to admire the glamorous room. They sat on a couch and I sat across them.

"So, are you ready to tell us your name?" Rei asked.

"Uhmm, er, I-I'm Mikan Yukihira." I answered nervously.

"What a cute name! It suits for a cute face like yours." Luna said cheerfully.

I blushed.

"Anyway, your parents passed away so I was thinking to change your surname if that's okay with you." Rei continued.

"I-It's okay." I answered.

"Then would you like your surname to be Sakura? I thought of it last night and thought that it really suits you well." Luna said.

I nodded and smiled a little.

"Sorry Mikan-chan. I know you've been going through a lot with your parents' death but.." he paused then continued. "We would like you to know that you will be a new member of the AAO."

"AAO?" I asked; confused.

"It means Anti-Alice Organization. It opposes the Alice Academy. You know, that prestigious school where people with alices study." he explained.

I nodded. I heard that school before. Students there have supernatural powers called alices. My parents wanted me to go there once they discovered that I'm an alice too but I refused because I didn't want to leave them. Now, they had left me.

"Don't worry Mikan. We're here." Luna interrupted my thoughts. I noticed that tears were forming on my eyes and wiped it immediately; commanding myself not to cry.

"Just as I thought, you still aren't ready. Well, we'll talk about this when you're ready." Rei stood up and was about to take his leave.

"Wait!" I shouted. Their eyes were on me. "P-Please continue."

Rei was shocked but he sat down and asked. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Many people say that Alice Academy is an amazing school but it really isn't. They are actually using their students to do unbelievable missions. They don't have mercy for them. They don't care if they'll die. For them, reaching their goal is the most important." he continued.

"What is their goal?" I asked curiously.

"They wanted to dominate the world starting here in Japan." Luna said.

"Why would they do that?"

"To take control of the world of course." she replied.

"So we as members of the AAO try our best to stop them." Rei said.

"And I'm going to be a member?" I asked; though I already knew the answer.

They nodded.

"B-But I don't even know how to use my alices." I answered.

"We will train you until you got better and then we'll send you on missions when you're ready." Rei said. "What are your alices by the way?"

"Nullifying, SEC and Insertion."

"What very useful alices." Luna said sweetly. "Are you ready to train?"

"Now?"

"Yup."

I sighed and nodded. Though I wasn't in the mood, my thirst for revenge hyped me up. I wanted to get stronger, stronger in order to avenge my parents' death. I will find those who killed them and make sure they go to hell.

"Oh and Mikan-chan." Rei interrupted. "I forgot to tell you. The Alice Academy was the one who killed your parents."

- xxx -

* * *

**How was it? I hope you like it! That's only the beginning, there's more to come! I need at least 5 reviews to update the next chapter.**


	2. The Fateful Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 1**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

After 8 years.

"Good morning everyone!" a feminine looking guy came barging in one of the rooms of the academy. He has blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and purple eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, purple jeans and brown shoes. There were four students sitting on a couch. The students didn't even pay attention to him.

"Hey, hey don't be so cruel." the teacher pouted.

"Just give us the mission Narumi-sensei. I want to get this over with. Fast." said a girl with a pair of dark green eyes and a short dark green hair with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front.

"So we can go on a date after?" teased a guy with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up dumbass!" The girl with dark green hair punched him. They were starting to fight when..

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ow!" muttered the guy who was still smiling despite of getting hit.

"That hurts Imai!" the girl glared at a girl with a stoic face. She has purple eyes and short black hair.

"You're just making it longer." the girl named Imai said then turned to the teacher. "Sensei, give us the mission or I'll hit you too with my baka gun."

"Easy guys. Don't be too excited." the teacher named Narumi said.

"We're not!" the three teenagers shouted at the same time except for a boy with short raven black hair and crimson eyes. On each of his ears was alice restraining devices. His right ear has a gold plate with dragon carvings while the left one has an earring with a red ball made of blood crystals.

"Okay, okay!" Narumi surrendered. "Sakurano sensed through his intuition alice and told me that the AAO will get the documents we had stolen from them tonight. He wasn't sure how many would come though."

"Where are the documents?" asked the girl with short dark green curly hair and dark green eyes.

"At the High School Principal's office." the boy with spiky blonde hair supplied.

The girl narrowed her eyes on the boy. "How did you know?"

"I read Narumi-sensei's mind of course." he grinned.

"Hey! Don't ever do that again Koko!" Narumi scolded him but Koko just snickered.

"What are those documents anyway? Are they that important that even the members of the AAO would dare to break into the academy just to get them back?" the dark green haired girl asked curiously.

"Yes they are that important Sumire-chan because it contains the details of some of the members of the AAO. So your mission is…" He was cut off when the four teenagers stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey wait! Where are you going? I'm not finished yet." he protested.

"We just have to prevent them from getting the documents right?" Imai said simply.

"Yes but…" He wasn't able to finish because he was cut off again.

"Don't worry sensei. They wouldn't succeed if it's us, right Natsume?" Koko elbowed the raven haired guy with crimson eyes beside him.

"Hn." the boy replied with a bored look on his face.

"Bye sensei! We have to prepare for tonight's mission or should I say invasion." Sumire chuckled and waved her hand. She went outside the room together with the other three.

Narumi let out a sigh. "They've grown up so fast. Treating missions like a piece of cake. Well, I guess they could handle it. After all, they wouldn't be specials and be sent on missions if they couldn't."

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

_Mikan-chan, you will enter the academy via warp hole. I don't know where the warp hole in the academy is located exactly but as long as I can remember, it's in the high school building. You need to get those documents back. It will be quite a disadvantage if they would know information about us. I'm sorry Mikan-chan if you have to do this alone. Unfortunately, the boss said that you could handle it on your own. He trusted you that much so don't disappoint him okay?_

"Geez. I have to invade a school filled with alices on just my own? Seriously, do they want to kill me?" a brunette with big brown eyes sighed. She has long brown hair with the tips curling naturally, flowing down on her waist and a heart-shaped face with a small nose. She was wearing thick nerdy glasses which covers her beautiful brown eyes, a dark blue long sleeve shirt which showed her curves, black skinny jeans and a pair of dark brown three inches high heeled boots.

She was on her way to the warp hole which connects to the other one inside the academy. When she finally reached the warp hole which was under a tree, the brunette quickly jumped inside.

'So this is it huh?' she thought when she had successfully infiltrate the academy. She was in a hallway. 'Might as well, get this over with so I can return quickly.'

She was about to run and look for the HSP's office when a spiky blonde haired boy jumped in front of her and smiled at her.

"We've been expecting you."

"Stupid! Why did you reveal yourself so suddenly? We should capture her remember?" a girl with dark green hair jumped in beside the boy. She then turned her attention to the girl in front of her.

"Only one? Are they that confident or just plain stupid? Did they really think that they could get the documents with just one person?"

'You've got a point.' the brunette thought and shrugged.

"I knew they would enter via that warp hole." a black haired girl with purple eyes jumped in together with a raven haired boy.

"You should have blown it up Imai." Sumire said as she faced her companion.

"I know."

Then, Imai fished a controller out of nowhere and pushed a red button. The door containing the warp hole exploded. The brunette had to will the ground to shield her from getting blasted into pieces.

"I was hoping for more company so I didn't destroy it yet." Imai said impassively. "I guess you have the Earth alice."

The brunette didn't speak a word. Instead, she willed the ground under them to erupt but they quickly jumped and avoided it. Sumire changed into her cat-dog form and attacked the brunette with top speed but the brunette activated her speed alice and had managed to avoid all her attacks without a single scratch. Sumire was panting heavily. She launched another attack but this time, the brunette kicked her hard and she crashed into a wall.

"Sumire!" Koko exclaimed. He was about to run to her side but Imai stopped him.

"Don't. I need you to read her mind."

"I-I can't" he stuttered.

"What?"

"I can't read her mind."

The brunette smirked. "So you're a mind reader huh? Your alices would not have any effect on me."

"You… do you have the nullifying alice?" Imai asked calmly.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." she replied and smirked again. "Now, if you treasure your lives and don't want to get into trouble, GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY." She emphasized the last five words and glared at them viciously.

"Sorry but we're afraid we couldn't let you pass." Imai uttered; not affected with the glare. "Koko, take Sumire to the hospital. I think she had a few broken bones. We'll take care of this."

Koko nodded and quickly went to Sumire and dragged her away. Fire surrounded the brunette but she quickly extinguished it with her water alice. Then, Imai fired her baka gun but the brunette avoided the hits swiftly and skillfully. Several balls of fire were launched to her but she disappeared and teleported behind the fire caster. She punched him hard which caused the boy to stumble backwards.

"Hmph. I told you to get out of my way if you don't want to get in trouble." the brunette reminded.

"Tch." the boy cursed then blasted balls of fire to her but she teleported again. This time, she went beside him and kicked him. The boy crashed into the wall and groaned in pain. Luckily, he didn't seem to have broken bones.

A hard metal crab-like claw wrapped around the girl but she had managed to break free by freezing it and smashing it to pieces. Natsume, who was still sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the wall, managed to cast balls of fire to the girl. The girl quickly casted a wall of water before the fire could get to her. Imai quickly ran and hit the girl with her deer hoof glove. The brunette stumbled backwards because of the impact. She then faced the girl who hit her. She noticed the two who were attacking her a while ago stopped and was staring at her.

"What?" she growled.

"Your eyes." Imai said.

The brunette noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore. She looked for it and saw it on the floor not far from her. It was broken probably due to Imai's hit a while ago.

"They're beautiful." Imai continued.

"What?" the brunette was surprised with the sudden compliment. She was even more surprised when the raven haired boy wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She blushed.

"Wha- Get off me you pervert!" It was her first time being hugged by a boy other than Reo. Her heart was beating fast. She couldn't think clearly.

"Hmm. What a mess we have here." interrupted by a voice from behind the brunette and the boy.

"Sensei." the purple eyed girl said; shocked with the sudden appearance of the teacher though there was no reaction that can be seen on her stoic face.

"Would you mind if you take a rest for a while princess?" the teacher spoke as he touched the brunette's chin and looked into her eyes. She quickly fainted.

"Sensei, she had used six alices. Is that even possible?" Imai asked curiously.

_(A/N: Mikan had used the earth, water, ice, speed, nullification and teleportation alice.)_

"We'll talk about that tomorrow when she wakes up." Narumi replied. "Natsume bring her to her room."

The boy nodded and carried the brunette in bridal style and dashed off.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

The brunette's eyes opened and were greeted by the bright sunlight. She quickly sat up on the bed and scanned her surroundings. She was in a room, a large room to be precise. She was lying on a big soft bed. A sofa was at the right with a wide flat screen TV across it. There was also a walk in closet and a bathroom at the corner. She was cut off on her trance when a knock on the door was heard.

"Who's there?" the brunette asked.

The door opened and revealed a beautiful black haired girl with captivating purple eyes. The girl went inside without the brunette's permission.

"Get dressed." She tossed a uniform to her. It was the same as what she was wearing. The brunette shot her a curious glance but the black haired girl just glared at her and she quickly went and changed into the uniform. When she had finished, the girl with purple eyes introduced herself.

"I'm Hotaru Imai. 15. Special Star. Follow me."

Before the brunette could argue, the girl named Hotaru walked away. The brunette had no choice but to follow her. When they arrived at their destination, Hotaru knocked on the door in front of them.

"Come in." a voice replied.

Hotaru opened it and went inside followed by the brunette.

"Thank you Imai. You could leave now." said a guy around his 20's. His bangs were covering his eyes. He has fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform.

"Hai." the girl said and quickly went outside.

"Hello. My name is Kazumi Yukihira. I'm the high school principal of this academy and I'm your uncle." the guy said to the brunette.

"U-Uncle?" the brunette asked wide eyed.

"Yes. I was supposed to adapt you when your parents died but you were nowhere to be found. I've been searching for you for the past eight years."

"How did you know that I'm your relative?"

"Simple. You look a lot like your mother."

"Hn." the brunette just said.

"You're going to use Yukihira as your surname from now on." the principal continued.

"Why?"

"Because I will adopt you as my daughter."

"What?! You're kidding right?"

"No."

"But.."

"No buts. Anyway, you'll be studying here as a special star." the principal said.

The girl's eyes widened. "WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"You have no choice. You can't go back to the AAO anymore because the only way to get outside of the academy was unfortunately exploded by a certain someone."

"WHAT THE HELL?! Are you kidding me?! I'm a member of the AAO and you expect me to live and study here in this damn school?!" the brunette shouted angrily.

"Yes." the principal replied calmly. "Like I said, you had no choice."

The brunette was about to say something when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." the principal obliged.

"Good morning Mikan-chan! I'm Narumi L. Anju. I will be your homeroom teacher from now on." The guy said enthusiastically. He or she was wearing.. uhmm, odd clothes.

"Y-You're the guy from yesterday!" exclaimed the brunette.

The teacher nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that you remembered me."

"You…" the brunette raised her right hand and a ball of fire appeared.

"Mikan, stop." the principal interrupted and sighed. "I guess I have to give you alice controllers."

The brunette extinguished the fire and turned her attention to the principal. "Alice controllers?"

"Their purpose is to suppress your alice so that it won't go haywire." he replied.

He presented Mikan four alice controllers which consists of two earrings, a necklace and a ring. "Wear it."

"Why should I?" she shot back.

She was taken by surprise when Narumi suddenly whispered on her ear. "Wear it."

'Tch. I forgot to use my nullification before I get here. How stupid.' the brunette thought. She wore the alice controllers unwillingly, an earring each on her ears, the necklace on her neck and lastly the ring which she placed on her right middle finger.

"Narumi take her to her class." the principal ordered.

"Hai." the teacher replied and smiled to the brunette. "Let's go Mikan-chan."

Still affected by his pheromones, she followed him involuntarily. When they arrived at their destination, Narumi went inside first and told the brunette to wait for his signal. She just rolled her eyes.

'I couldn't use my nullification alice properly because of this alice controllers.' she thought and cursed. She was thinking of ways to get out from the pheromones when a voice called her name and asked her to come in. She went inside reluctantly. She then faced the class and the class went silent.

"Mikan-chan, please introduce yourself." Narumi said kindly.

"Mikan." she uttered.

"Your full name please."

"Why would I reveal my identity? And most importantly, why should I follow a gay teacher like you?!"

The class stifled a laugh but the brunette didn't care. She was activating her nullifying alice so she was able to talk but sill, her body can't move according to her will.

"I-I'm not gay Mikan-chan." the teacher replied gloomily. "Anyway, introduce yourself."

She cursed mentally because her body was beginning to move on its own.

"Mikan Yukihira. 15. Nullification, SEC and Insertion Alice. Special star." she said and then continued. "Touch me and I'll kill you."

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM** (exclusive for the popular)

_Poky Bunny:_ She's gorgeous.

_Ice Princess:_ BAKA!

_Poky Bunny:_ But you're much gorgeous than her of course.

_Brain Freeze:_ Aww, she's jealous! XD

_Ice Princess:_ Want me to end your life?

_Blue Potion:_ Guys, cut it out.

_Sweet Joker:_ Kyaah! She's drop dead gorgeous! She's fitted to be our queen! :

_Blue Potion:_ I agree! ;)

_Sneaky Cat:_ Hey, wait! She's that bastard who kicked me into the wall! :l

_Ice Princess:_ If it's not for your aggressiveness, we could have attacked her as a team and could've won.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Hmph. -_- I still don't like her. She's just a new student then she dares to threaten us?

_Brain Freeze:_ Though she's cold and arrogant, I think deep down, she's really kind. Maybe she's just hiding it. What do you think Natsume?

_Dark Raven:_ Hn.

- xxx -

* * *

**So what do you think? Please tell me by reviewing. And if you don't mind, review me who do you think the popular are in the GA chat room.**


	3. Attempted Escape

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 2**_

- xxx -

_MIKAN'S POV_

The class tensed with my sudden threat. Narumi laughed awkwardly trying to ease the tension.

"Mikan-chan you'll be sitting beside Natsume-kun there at the back." He pointed at an empty chair beside a raven haired boy with crimson eyes. I quickly recognized the face.

"I refuse to be seated beside a pervert." I bluntly said.

The class became even more tensed. They turned to see his reaction but the boy didn't even bulge. He's just staring at me.

"That's the only empty seat Mikan-chan. Please go now." the teacher said kindly.

"I will if you stop using your stupid pheromones on me."

"Okay, Okay." Narumi surrendered then sighed. He snapped his fingers. I could move my body freely again. I teleported to my assigned seat. The boy was still looking at me but I just ignored him and sat on my chair. Actually, everyone in the class was looking at me except for that rude girl who gave me my uniform earlier. She was polishing a gun which she used to attack me yesterday.

"Mikan-chan, your partner will be your seatmate, Natsume-kun. You can consult him if you need anything." Narumi uttered. I was about to open my mouth to complain but he quickly cut me off.

"Okay class! Let's start the lesson!" he exclaimed gleefully.

The class complained, clearly they didn't want to study or they didn't like the subject or the teacher. I could understand them though. Seeing that gay teacher wearing those weird clothes could really destroy one's mood. I could feel the constant glances of my new classmates. My perverted seatmate couldn't seem to take his eyes off me. I wanted to poke his eyes for staring at me.

'Seriously, isn't he satisfied yet? Does he plan to count the strands of my hair?' I thought, irritated. 'Oh well, this wouldn't be for long. I should find a way out of this hell.'

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

I somehow managed to survive the torments of my classmates. Even though I shot them my infamous death glare, they would just pause for a moment then continue on bombarding me with their stupid questions.

'Where did you come from?'

'Are you single?'

'Can I be your boyfriend?'

'Are you my angel?'

Really, I wanted to punch them or use my alice to shut their mouths. I wanted to teleport myself out of the classroom but I just waited patiently for the dismissal, thinking that I would get out of the academy soon. Five teenagers approached me and the students who were asking me questions a while ago stopped and gave way for them. The whole class went silent.

'What are they? gods? Well, at least these idiots finally shut their mouths.' I thought to myself.

A blonde haired boy with blue eyes was the first one to speak.

"Hi. I'm Ruka Nogi. Pleased to meet you Mikan-chan."

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." a blue haired girl introduced herself with a smile.

"Hey! The name's Kokoro Yome! You can call me Koko for short!" he grinned.

"Aren't you the mind reader freak from yesterday?" I asked.

He seemed a little bit shocked with my description of him but he just smiled.

"Yep! That's me! I'm not a freak though." He then elbowed the girl who was standing beside him. I recognized her face. She has dark green curly hair and dark green eyes. Definitely, she's the one from yesterday. She has a couple of bandages but she looked fine.

"Why would I introduce myself to her!?" she protested.

"Sorry for her rudeness. She's not actually like that. Anyway, her name is Sumire Shouda and I'm Anna Umenomiya. Pleased to make your acquaintance." a girl with pink hair and blue eyes smiled sweetly.

"Hn." I just replied.

The other three went back to their seats while the blue haired and the pink haired ones stayed and talked to me. They kept on asking me questions. It's so annoying. Can't they see that I'm not interested to talk to them? Even though I glared at them many times already, they wouldn't stop. They would even praise my beautiful eyes. Sheesh. They're crazy. They didn't seem to bother my coldness. Never mind that. At last, class was finally finished and I quickly teleported myself outside the room before they could even stop me and ask more questions. I waited for night to come. When it's finally dark, I launched my escape boldly. I blasted the wall beside the school gates with fire and use my flying alice to cross over. The moment I was about to fly over, a bean whip wrapped around me and I fell hard on the ground. I groaned in pain and glared at the person responsible for it. It was no other than Narumi. That gay teacher really was getting on my nerves!

"I can't find you anywhere so I presume you were trying to escape and I was right." he said.

I burned the whip and got free. I was about to burn his hair but someone gave me a shower. I was wet all over. When I looked around to see who the culprit was, I found a girl with short black hair and purple eyes holding a controller. She was controlling a machine that looked like an elephant. I shouted in frustration and burned the machine. The girl didn't seem to bother because she didn't even gasp. Her face was still expressionless. I used my wind alice to dry myself. After getting dried, I was ready to attack the two but another one interfered. It was no other than my perverted fire caster seatmate. He blasted balls of fire at me and I swiftly dodged it. I cursed because they were increasing in number. If it's not because of this alice controllers, I would've quickly finished them off but since I'm still not used to it, I cannot control my alices properly.

"Mikan-chan, please stop this." Narumi pleaded.

"As if." I replied.

I blasted him bolts of lightning but he had successfully dodged it though barely. I blasted him another one then he dodged it again but this time, there was a girl behind him. I cursed and quickly activated my speed alice to ran in front of the girl. I shield her by using my nullification. I successfully nullified my own attack. The kid behind me started to cry. I tried to comfort her by patting her head and telling her that everything's alright but she never stopped. She was crying out loud. Narumi and the two ran to my side. The teacher hugged the kid and carried her.

"Thank you Mikan-chan for saving this child." he smiled at me warmly. "I will take her to her room. Please don't try to escape."

And with that, he walked away while carrying the kid.

"Baka." said Hotaru but she smiled at me and walked away too.

"Do you still plan to escape?" the raven haired boy behind me asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. I almost killed an innocent child because of my desire to escape. Maybe I'm bad and steal things but I don't kill people! I didn't want to be a murderer because I knew my parents would be sad. I walked away, dazed.

"What an interesting girl." the raven haired lad smirked.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM**

_Sneaky Cat:_ That idiot! She dared to escape!

_Brain Freeze:_ It's normal you know.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Whose side are you on!?

_Blue Potion:_ There you go again. Seriously, did you think this is a battle field?

_Sweet Joker:_ They're always like that.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Whatever! :l

_Poky Bunny:_ Ne, Natsume. You seem attracted a lot to the new girl.

_Brain Freeze:_ Yeah. You were staring at her the whole time! I thought she would melt! You got hit by cupid, man! Haha! XD

_Dark Raven:_ Shut up.

_Brain Freeze:_ Aww, Natsume's in love..

_Dark Raven:_ Make sure not to show your face to me tomorrow or I'll burn you alive.

_Brain Freeze:_ E-Easy man. I'm just kidding. Hehe

_Sweet Joker:_ She seems cold but I won't stop until I befriend her!

_Blue Potion:_ Yeah! We will make the real her come out! Bwahahahahaha!

_Poky Bunny:_ What are you guys planning?

_Blue Potion:_ Oh nothing much, right Hotaru?

_Ice Princess:_ Hn.

_Poky Bunny:_ You're definitely up to something.

_Brain Freeze:_ Let us join too!

_Sweet Joker:_ Sorry, it's for girls only. ;)

_Brain Freeze:_ Not fair! *pout* :/

_Sneaky Cat:_ I'm not going to join you. I'm out.

- xxx -

* * *

**I knew there were so many ways that Mikan could use to save the child but I preferred it that way.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOW & FAVORITE THE STORY! PLEASE! THANK YOU!**

**The popular will be revealed on the next chapter so please leave a review! :)**


	4. Meet The New Queen

_**A/N: I'm going to say this over and over again. I do not own Gakuen Alice. :)**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 3**_

- xxx -

_MIKAN'S POV_

I decided to stay in the academy for awhile until I found a chance to escape. I didn't want to happen again what happened yesterday. I woke up early, took a bath and got dressed. There were a set of uniform and plenty of different clothes with shoes in my closet which weren't there yesterday. I went outside, locked my room and headed for the classroom. Before entering, I let out a sigh then opened the door. The class became silent when I entered. I ignored their stares and walked towards my seat. I sat quietly then they gathered around me. The two girls who talked to me yesterday nonstop were the first ones to ask.

"Ne, Mikan-chan. Is it true that you tried to escape yesterday?" the blue haired girl asked.

What's her name again? Koko? No, that's the mind reader freak. I couldn't remember. Oh well, never mind. It's not that important anyway.

"You were amazing Mikan-chan! You saved a child from getting hurt!" exclaimed the pink haired girl.

'How did they know? Tch. Maybe those two idiots told them. Now I'm regretting my decision. I should've escaped instead of going here.' I thought.

They were starting to bombard me more questions when the gay teacher came. I never thought that I would be happy to see him because when he arrived, my annoying classmates went back to their seats. Meaning, I could live in peace again.

"Good morning class!" Narumi greeted gleefully.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei!" the blue haired and the pink haired girls greeted back and smiled. They seem were the only ones happy to see the teacher. Well, I'm an exception.

"We'll start the lesson." the teacher said.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

I survived another day. Well, half of the day actually. It was lunch time and the two girls offered me to eat lunch with them. Of course, I refused but unfortunately, they didn't accept my refusal. They grabbed my arms and forcibly pulled me along with them. When we arrived at the cafeteria, almost all the students surrounded us.

"Kyaah! It's Nonoko-sama and Anna-sama!" a girl screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Mikan-sama!? She's so beautiful!" another girl shouted.

I thought my eardrums would explode any minute. I gave the two girls who were standing beside me a curious look. Nonoko giggled.

"You're famous because of the incident yesterday." she explained.

"Huh?" I said.

'Did Hotaru and Natsume also tell the whole student body? I can't believe them!' I thought to myself.

"News travel fast." Anna handed me a newspaper. The headline was: _Mikan Yukihira, a New Student and the High School Principal's Adopted Daughter Saved a Child from Getting Struck by Lightning_. It has a picture under it. It was me when I stood in front of the child and activated my nullification to stop the lightning.

"H-How-?" I tried to ask.

"Hotaru was the one who shot those pictures." Anna supplied.

'WHAT?! I was trying to save the child and even putting my life on the line and she was taking pictures?! Is she for real!?' I exclaimed silently.

As if reading my mind, Nonoko explained. "She always does that for the sake of money. She loves money more than anything but she's really a great friend."

"Mikan-sama, please accept this chocolates I made for you." a boy said and offered me a box of chocolates.

"Sor.." I was cut off by Anna.

"Oh, how sweet! Mikan-chan will surely be delighted! Right, Mikan-chan?" her eyes were blazing with fire.

"But.." I tried to complain but she cut me off again.

"You will gladly take it right, Mikan-chan?" She was not asking. It's more like an order. She glared at me wickedly. I gasped. I never thought that she could change from a sweet, adorable girl to a devilish monster. I took the chocolates but didn't say anything. The boy's eyes turned into hearts and happily said. "Mikan-sama is so kind! I hope you'll like it!"

'Baka.' I said to myself.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes because Anna was still glaring at me, probably not happy for not saying thank you. She then turned her attention to the students.

"Would you please let us pass?" she said sweetly.

'Wow, from a devil to a kind girl again. She could change her personality within a blink of an eye.' I said to myself again.

The students were mesmerized by her beauty and sweet voice. They obeyed and gave way for us but they were still screaming. The two dragged me to a table and told me to sit down. There were already five students who were sitting: Ruka, Sumire, Hotaru, Koko and lastly, Natsume. I sat down beside the pervert because that's the only empty seat. Nonoko and Anna took the other empty seats.

"Why is she here?" Sumire complained, obviously not happy with my presence.

"She's here because she's going to be one of us from now on." Nonoko answered.

"What!? Y-You… You mean.." she stuttered. Nonoko nodded and smiled.

"Kyaah! I'm really happy Mikan-chan! Now, we will be able to get to know each other more." Anna squealed.

"Congratulations Mikan-chan." Ruka smiled.

"What for? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

They all looked at each other except for Natsume. Anna was about to speak when a voice from the speaker interrupted.

"Er, hello? Ehem. Good noon students of Alice Academy!"

"Who's that?" I asked no one in particular.

"I-It's Inchou." Nonoko replied and blushed.

'Why is she blushing?' I thought curiously.

"He's the student council president and Nonoko's long time crush." Anna answered me. Nonoko even blushed harder.

"I told you to confess to him already." Koko smirked.

"B-But.." she stuttered.

"Oh come on, don't be shy! He wouldn't know if you wouldn't confess! And besides, I'm sure that he wouldn't reject you because many guys would do everything just to be your boyfriend." he continued.

"This is Yuu Tobita. I would like to announce something." the voice on the speaker continued. Everyone's attention was at the voice on the speaker now.

"Due to the empty seat of the queen's spot, the student council revoted as to whom the position of the queen will be given to and we finally came to a verdict."

Everyone tensed except for the people who were seated with me.

"Mikan Yukihira is the new queen!" Inchou announced delightedly.

_NORMAL POV_

"WHAAATT!?" Mikan shouted.

All the students in the cafeteria roared and cheered. Anna and Nonoko giggled and high fived. Koko snickered. Sumire just rolled her eyes. Ruka smiled while Hotaru and Natsume were as usual with their stoic faces.

"Mikan-chan, you're probably confused so I'll explain to you everything." Nonoko said; still smiling. "Well, you see, there are seven positions that are higher than the student council, the king, queen, prince, princess, jack, ace and joker. The student council was the one responsible for the nomination and the student body will vote. I'm currently a joker same as Anna-chan."

"There's supposed to be only one joker but our votes tied. When they revoted, the votes were still a tie so they revoted again about, how many times?" Anna asked.

"36 times." Nonoko answered.

"Oh, yes 36 times. So they finally made the two of us the jokers." Anna continued.

"I'm the jack! I'm glad that you became the queen!" Koko smiled widely.

"I'm the ace." Sumire said.

"Princess." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"They voted me as the prince." Ruka said.

"The queen is the second highest position." Nonoko continued.

"So you're telling me that they just voted me as the queen?" Mikan asked though she already knew the answer.

"Duh." Sumire replied.

"Can I back out?" she asked.

"No." they all replied simultaneously.

"Who's the king then?" Mikan asked again.

They all pointed at her seatmate who was now reading a manga.

"What!? You've got to be kidding me! How would a guy like him be king!?" she protested.

"The whole student body voted him." Ruka replied.

"And practically, he's the only one nominated." Koko said.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "What's the job of a queen?"

"Oh, nothing much. We just have to be present on school events at all times. The student council would take care of the preparations. We are usually invited to perform during school events." Nonoko answered.

There was only one thought running on the brunette's mind. 'I have to escape.'

"You shouldn't." Koko uttered.

Everyone looked at him.

"You shouldn't escape." he continued.

"Don't read my mind!" Mikan scolded.

"Mikan-chan, are you still planning to escape? Please don't." Anna pleaded.

"Yes, she's right. You will surely love here." Nonoko added.

"That will never happen." The brunette stood up and walked away ignoring the squeals of the students. She was wandering for hours with no particular place in mind. Then, she noticed a sakura tree with a bench nearby. She sat on the bench.

"Peace at last." she sighed.

"Why are you here?" a voice asked.

"Who's there?" She was looking around but failed to see the owner of the voice. A lad with raven hair and crimson eyes jumped from the sakura tree.

"Oh, it's you." Mikan uttered and started to walk away but the lad grabbed her hand.

"What's your problem!?" she bellowed and shook her hand from the boy's grip then left the boy.

'Tch. What's wrong with me?' the raven haired lad asked himself.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

Mikan was walking at the forest when two people blocked her way.

"Long time no see Mikan-chan." a man said.

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM**

_Auburn Girl:_ What is this?

_Sneaky Cat:_ Can't you see that this is a chat room?

_Auburn Girl:_ Why am I added here?

_Sneaky Cat:_ Because you're the new queen, duh!

_Ice Princess:_ Baka.

_Auburn Girl:_ Who are you guys anyway?

_Sneaky Cat:_ I'm the most precious, attractive, elegant, gorgeous, brilliant and…

_Ice Princess:_ Hotaru

_Sneaky Cat:_ Hey! You cut off my magnificent, spectacular, fantastic, marvelous, super ultra mega…

_Sweet Joker:_ Hi Mikan-chan! I'm Anna! :)

_Blue Potion:_ Congratulations on becoming the queen Mikan-chan! I'm Nonoko by the way. We can chat here from now on. :D

_Sneaky Cat:_ Are you cutting me off on purpose?!

_Blue Potion:_ Sorry, Sumire. We were just too excited.

_Brain Freeze:_ Never mind her. I'm Koko! The mind reader freak you're calling. ;)

_Sneaky Cat:_ Never mind me huh? Never mind our date too! Hmph! :l

_Brain Freeze:_ Hey! I'm just kidding!

_Sneaky Cat:_ I'm out!

_Brain Freeze:_ Babe! Wait!

_Sweet Joker:_ Aww, they're having a LQ again. Hihi :)

_Blue Potion:_ They're always like that. I couldn't believe that they were really in love with each other.

_Sweet Joker:_ I agree. But Koko is sweet to Sumire though he teases her a lot and Sumire is so cute when she blushes. :)

_Sneaky Cat:_ I'm still here you know.

_Sweet Joker:_ Oh, I didn't notice. I thought you signed off already. By the way, where is Ruka?

_Poky Bunny:_ Sorry, I just logged in. I made some cookies for… er, never mind. Hi Mikan-chan! I'm Ruka.

_Auburn Girl:_ Hn.

_Sweet Joker:_ For whom are the cookies?

_Brain Freeze:_ Isn't it obvious? It's for Hotaru of course! XD

_Blue Potion:_ Kyaah! You're so sweet Nogi-kun, baking cookies for your girlfriend! I bet Hotaru's blushing now.

_Ice Princess:_ Shut up or I'll hit you with my baka gun the next time I see you.

_Blue Potion:_ I-I'm just kidding..

_Auburn Girl:_ Who's Dark Raven?

_Sweet Joker:_ Oh, it's no other than your king Natsume! :

_Auburn Girl:_ M-My king?!

_Sweet Joker:_ Yup! You're the queen and he's the king. You look perfect together! :"

_Auburn Girl:_ Shut up!

_Sweet Joker:_ Hihi ;

- xxx -

* * *

**Well, there you go guys! The popular were finally revealed! :) Sorry if I typed 'Sakura-san' the past chapter when Ruka introduced himself. I forgot. I got used to her surname being Sakura. I already corrected it don't worry.**

**Anyway, please keep on reviewing! PLEASE! and please favorite or follow the story!**

_**Next chapter: Mikan escapes with the help of her AAO companions but Sumire and Youichi will try to stop her. What will happen to the two? Will they be able to get Mikan back or not?**_


	5. Friends to the Rescue

**A/N: Youichi is already 13.**

**For those who forgot about Rui Amane and Hayate Matsudaira, they were the ones who attacked Mikan and the others during their search for Natsume in the HanaHime Arc. They were also members of the DA class.**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 4**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Rui-kun?" Mikan uttered.

"The one and only." a man in his 20's snickered. He has strawberry blonde hair and wore lipstick. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a turtle neck shirt under it and additional gothic decorations on his clothes. He looked like a cross-dresser with a feminine side.

"Ehem. I hate to interrupt your reunion but we should get going before anyone sees us." another man in his 20's said. He was wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans and rubber shoes.

"Hayate! Wait, where are we going?" the lovely brunette asked.

"We're taking you back to the AAO of course." Rui answered.

"It's about time." Mikan rolled her eyes. "How did you get in?"

"We have our own ways." he smirked. Mikan rolled her eyes again. Knowing Rui, he must've seduced the guards of the academy in order to break in.

"We should get going." Hayate said and ran away, leaving the two behind. The two quickly followed. They stopped in front of a broken wall.

"I could see you're really eager to escape." Rui said to Mikan.

"Did you like my masterpiece?" she sneered.

"Of course. It's a work of art!"

"Cut the crap! We should be escaping remember?" Hayate interrupted and jumped over the broken wall. Rui followed. Mikan was about to jump but she paused when she heard a voice shouting her name.

"MIKAN! STOP!" Sumire was running towards her followed by a boy with light gray hair and blue eyes.

"Oi Mikan! Let's go!" Hayate shouted. Mikan jumped over and went into a black car. Rui started the engine and produced a thick smoke then quickly drove off.

"We should follow her." the boy with light gray hair and blue eyes said to a coughing Sumire. He seemed not affected by the smoke.

"But Yo-chan, we should inform the teachers or the HSP first." she protested.

"Then you inform them and I will follow her." the boy said and was about to run but Sumire grabbed his wrist.

"How am I going to find you?" she asked.

"Use your cat-dog alice." the boy replied nonchalantly.

"It's not cat-dog alice! It's cat-dog predisposition! Anyway, I'm coming with you."

"Then let's go." he said and ran away, not caring if his companion would follow or not.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Narumi-sensei!" Inchou came barging inside a classroom. "Three students have escaped!"

"What?! Have you confirmed their identities?" Narumi asked immediately.

"Yes. It's Sumire Shouda, Youichi Yukihira and Mikan Yukihira." he replied. The whole class panicked and started to murmur. Hotaru quickly stood up.

"Sensei, we'll follow them." she said.

"No. We should inform this first to the HSP." replied Narumi.

"But.." Hotaru was about to argue but she paused when Natsume stood and walked towards the door.

"Imai and I will follow them. You tell the HSP." Natsume said and walked outside.

"Wait!" Narumi tried to stop him but Natsume was already gone. Hotaru ran outside and followed him.

"Class dismissed. Please go to your rooms right away. Inchou, come with me." the teacher said and quickly went outside.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Mikan said.

"What is it?" Rui asked while driving. The brunette put her hand inside her pocket then stuck her hand out again. She was holding a card which contained her information and picture. It also has a star with a letter 'A' on the middle, the symbol of Alice Academy.

"Is that-?" Hayate was about to ask but he was cut off.

"Yes. With this, they can track me so I need to get rid of this." Mikan opened the window and threw the card.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"It's the car!" Sumire exclaimed. Youichi quickly placed his hand on Sumire's mouth to shut her. He grabbed her and they hid behind a box filled with explosives.

"Don't shout stupid! They might hear us." he scolded then looked around. "Where are we?"

Sumire took Youichi's hand off of her mouth and glared at him. She then sniffed. "I can smell gun powder and the sea."

"I already know that." The boy pointed at the boxes of explosives and at the sea which was not so far from them. Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you even ask?"

"I'm asking our exact location."

"Don't worry, we're still in Tokyo. What now?" she asked.

"I don't know." he admitted.

"What!? You decided to follow them even though you didn't have a plan!?"

"I didn't even ask you to come so stop complaining!" Youichi bellowed.

"Then think of a plan!" Sumire shouted.

"I'm already thinking, idiot unlike you who keep on complaining!" he growled. He looked behind the boxes where they were hiding to check on the car. He was surprised to find three people standing in front of them.

"You're really noisy you know." Hayate said.

"Sumire?" Mikan uttered.

"Mikan!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Do you know them?" Hayate asked the girl beside him.

"Yeah. She's my classmate but I don't know the boy." the brunette replied.

"I see. You came here to say goodbye huh? Sorry but we're in a hurry so…" he wasn't able to finish because Sumire attacked him but Hayate was able to dodge it thanks to his reflexes.

"What the?!" Hayate said, surprised. He then cut Sumire's arm through his air alice. Her arm was now bleeding.

"You asked for it." he said.

Sumire attacked him on top speed. She was trying to scratch his face but instead, she was the one being cut. Her body was already bleeding all over due to the many cuts Hayate had given her.

"Hayate! Stop!" Mikan shouted. He did stop but Sumire took the opportunity and scratched his face. Hayate cursed. His left cheek was now bleeding. He was now cutting Sumire's whole body continuously while Sumire tried her best to avoid it. Suddenly, ghosts started to attack Rui.

"So you chose me to be your opponent? You're going to regret this little kid." he smirked. Dark smoke was starting to surround them but Youichi used his alice to take some of his dark energy. They were now starting to fight while Mikan stood there, frozen.

'I should help them. But who will I help? Of course I should help Rui-kun and Hayate but Sumire and the boy were at a disadvantage.' she thought as she put her hands on her head as if having a headache.

It was starting to get dark. The fighting stopped when they heard an explosion. When the smoke which was due to the explosion faded, it revealed two persons.

"Natsume! Imai!" Sumire shouted delightedly.

"Hmph. You invited more friends huh?" Rui uttered. "Oh well, the more the merrier. I'm going to teach you weaklings not to mess up with us. Hayate! Oi Hayate!"

Hayate stood there frozen. "C-Cool.. Blue.. S-Sky."

"What are you saying? Attack them now!" Rui ordered but Hayate didn't obey. Instead, he ran towards a girl with short black hair and purple eyes. He spread his arms as if to hug her but the girl fired her gun to the guy.

"Ouch! Cool Blue Sky, you're so mean!" he pouted while rubbing his forehead where he was hit.

"Sorry but my baka gun fired by itself." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Hayate! What the hell do you think you're doing!? We're supposed to attack them not to hug them!" Rui shouted angrily.

"Rui, look! It's Cool Blue Sky! Isn't she pretty? I can't believe that I'm able to see her!" Hayate shouted cheerfully while pointing at Hotaru.

Rui rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless. Fine. If you don't want to, I'll just defeat them by myself."

Dark smoke was starting to spread to the other group but the smoke stopped spreading due to a barrier encircling the group. Rui was shocked as much as the group was.

"Stop this right now Rui-kun." Mikan ordered.

"Don't interfere Mikan-chan!" he shouted.

"We don't have to hurt them!" she shouted back.

"I'm just going to give them their punishment." The smoke became even darker and it was breaking the barrier slowly.

'Tch. He's so stubborn as always.' Mikan thought to herself. She walked and stopped in front of the group.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Rui commanded.

"No." the brunette said firmly.

"I don't want to hurt you Mikan-chan."

"Me too." Mikan walked towards the group and ordered them to hold onto her. "That's why I'm going back before anyone gets hurt. Sorry Rui-kun, Hayate."

She disappeared together with the group and left the two dumbfounded.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

They were now in front of the academy's school gates. It was already dark. The gates opened and Narumi came running towards them.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" he exclaimed. "Oh my! Sumire-chan, Youichi-kun! You're badly wounded! Mikan-chan, can you-?"

Before he could finish, Mikan teleported them to the hospital. The doctors tended Sumire's and Youichi's wounds. After a few hours, they were put into their own rooms in the hospital while Narumi and Mikan waited on the lobby. The other two were sent back to their rooms by Narumi.

"I'm glad that you saved them Mikan-chan." Narumi said.

"They got hurt because of me so.." Mikan tried to say but was cut off by Narumi.

"It's not your fault Mikan-chan. They were just trying to protect their friend."

"Friend?" the brunette asked.

"Yes. You are their friend that's why they tried to stop you." the teacher replied.

"They just want me to be imprisoned here."

"No, that's not true. Please don't think like that."

Mikan stood up and walked away. She walked pass Sumire's room and thought to check on her. She went in without knocking.

"Hey! Don't you have any manners? Knock before you enter idiot!" scolded Sumire.

"I could see that you're perfectly fine." Mikan said then walked towards the girl who was sitting on her bed.

"Do you really think of me as your friend?" the brunette asked.

Sumire was surprised with her sudden question. "O-Of course not!"

"I thought so." Mikan was about to leave when a hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

"E-Even though you're cold and stupid, everyone welcomes you here and my friends also consider you as their friend so I guess that you're my friend too." Sumire uttered then continued. "T-Thank you… for saving us. If it wasn't for you, we might've gotten worse injuries."

Her head was down and Mikan could see Sumire's face getting red. She was surprised of what she had heard.

"Uh, no problem." she said.

They went silent for a couple of minutes.

"Uhmm, friends?" Sumire asked while sticking her hand out.

"Friends." Mikan shook Sumire's hand then the two both smiled.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM**

_Sweet Joker:_ Kyaah! Mikan-chan smiled! It's the first time! :D

_Sneaky Cat:_ Hey, don't get too excited.

_Blue Potion:_ You're so unfair Sumire-chan! You were the first one to see her smile! Hmph! :l

_Sneaky Cat:_ It's just a smile. It's not big of a deal.

_Poky Bunny:_ How's your condition Sumire-chan?

_Sneaky Cat:_ Oh, I'm fine Ruka-kun! It's good that someone remembered to ask about my condition. I can't believe that others became angry at me and didn't even ask if I'm fine.

_Blue Potion:_ Sorry, Sumire-chan.

_Sweet Joker:_ Me too. I'm sorry. I'll bake a cake for you.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Never mind. I forgive you. You're my friends after all.

_Brain Freeze:_ What the hell are you thinking rushing to the enemies?! Are you out of your mind?! Do you really want to die early?!

_Sneaky Cat:_ I don't need your scolding Mr. I-Know-It-All!

_Poky Bunny:_ He's just worried about you.

_Blue Potion:_ Obviously.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Hmph. Even though! -_-

_Brain Freeze:_ I'm not letting you out of my sight.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Fine then!

_Sweet Joker:_ How sweet! :D

- xxx -

* * *

_**Next chapter will be a NatsuxMikan chapter so please leave your reviews so I can update fast! Don't forget to favorite & follow the story! Thank you so much! :)**_


	6. The Inevitable Kiss

**NatsuxMikan chapter! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 5**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

It was Sunday and two girls were trying to enjoy their weekend. They were sitting on a bench outside the high school building.

"I'm glad that Mikan-chan was starting to talk more and more." Anna said to the girl beside her.

"Yeah and she had seemed accepted the fact that Youichi-kun's her younger brother though they both are adopted." Nonoko replied.

"It's been a week but our king and queen doesn't seem to talk much." Anna sighed.

Nonoko agreed and nodded. "They never talk to each other even though we're always together."

"If only we could do something for them to be close." Anna uttered.

Nonoko and Anna suddenly looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anna asked and Nonoko nodded. They high fived and giggled.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko were walking towards Mikan who was quietly sitting on a chair in the cafeteria. Anna was holding a cake. She then placed it on the table.

"Mikan-chan, this is for you. Eat it." Anna said cheerfully.

"What's this? It's not my birthday." she replied.

"It's just a gift." Nonoko said.

"But.." Mikan tried to argue.

"Oh come on, Mikan-chan. Anna made it just for you. She will be sad if you don't at least taste it." she added.

"Alright, alright." Mikan sighed and grabbed a fork. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other. They were having a silent conversation.

'Do you think the love potion you put on the cake will work?' Anna asked silently to Nonoko.

'Of course! My potions never failed!' Nonoko replied silently.

The two giggled. Mikan was about to eat but Sumire interrupted.

"Wow! A cake!" She grabbed Mikan's fork and ate the cake.

"NO!" Anna and Nonoko both shouted but it was too late. Sumire already had eaten the cake.

"It's delicious!" Sumire exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Koko came and saw the cake. "Hey! That's unfair! You're not sharing!"

Sumire turned to face Koko.

"K-Koko." she uttered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Koko! My prince! You came! You came for me! I love you!" Sumire exclaimed while hugging Koko tightly.

Koko blushed. "W-What's this all of a sudden? I know you love me that much but what's going on? Are you sick? Did you hit your head?" he said and checked Sumire's temperature and forehead. He then turned to Anna and Nonoko but the two had a sudden interest on the floor.

"Yes! I'm sick in love with you!" Sumire shouted and tried to kiss Koko.

"Woah. Wait. You're definitely not yourself." He tried to push Sumire away but they ended up kissing.

"I'm going outside." Mikan said and left.

Nonoko smacked her forehead.

"What do we do now?" she asked Anna.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

Mikan was standing on a branch of a tree, her back against the trunk. On the other hand, Natsume was walking towards the tree where Mikan was.

"Hotaru, now." Anna commanded to the girl beside her. They were hiding behind a bush not so far from Mikan. Hotaru cut the branch of the tree where Mikan was standing. She cut it with one strike with the use of one of her inventions. Mikan stumbled and was falling.

"Natsume! There you are!"

Natsume turned and saw Koko running towards him.

"You got to help me bro. Sumire's getting wild." Koko said while catching his breath and dragged Natsume to the cafeteria. On the other hand, Mikan landed on the ground smoothly and walked away.

"Argh! Koko, you idiot!" Anna shouted angrily.

"That's not my fault. Now, give me the money as you promised." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Fine." Anna pouted and gave her 20 rabbits. Hotaru's eyes shined as bright as the stars due to the sight of the money. She then gladly took it.

"Don't worry, I got a better plan but we need Nogi-kun's help this time." Nonoko told Anna.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

'Geez. Why do I have to meet them at the classroom of all places?' Mikan thought to herself while walking towards the classroom. She went inside and was surprised to see a lad sitting on one of the chairs.

"N-Natsume? What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"Ruka told me to come here." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"What!? But I'm meeting with Anna and Nonoko here." she said.

"Tch. We've been set up." he uttered.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Natsume stood up and walked towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"I can't believe this!" Mikan roared.

Natsume casted fire on his hand.

"What are you doing" the brunette asked.

"I'm going to blast the door." Natsume replied.

"You couldn't do that. You'll be punished if you break any of the school's property."

"Look who's talking. You blasted the academy's wall remember?" the lad reminded her.

"T-That's not counted!" she protested.

"I guess we'll just wait for someone to rescue us then." Natsume said. "If you wouldn't mind staying here with me."

Mikan rolled her eyes. She was thinking of a plan to get out when suddenly, the lights turned off and a ghost appeared.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHH!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. She accidentally hugged Natsume.

"I can see that you love hugging my sexy body." the lad smirked.

"S-Shut up." the brunette pushed him away. Her face was having a light shade of red.

"How stupid. You act high and mighty and yet you're afraid of ghosts." Natsume mocked.

Mikan glared at him though she wasn't sure if he could see it. Another ghost appeared and Mikan shouted again. She was trembling all over.

"You know, you can hug me if you're scared." Natsume teased.

"As if I will do that!" Mikan shouted.

The lights turned on. Natsume saw Mikan's scared face and stifled a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked while glaring at him.

"It's funny when you get scared. You look more like an idiot." he replied.

"You bastard!"

A vein popped on Mikan's head. She tried to punch his face but instead, she slipped because the floor was quite slippery. Natsume tried to grab her but unfortunately, he slipped too. The two fell and their lips met.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM**

_Blue Potion: _Our plan's a success! :D

_Sweet Joker: _Yeah! :D

_Auburn Girl:_ So you were the ones responsible for this..

_Sneaky Cat:_ I'm going to kill you! You made me eat that cake! You didn't even warn me that you put love potion on it!

_Blue Potion:_ We did try to warn you, you know.

_Sweet Joker:_ But you were such a glutton. Anyway, it's such a good sight when the two of you kissed! :) It will be on the headlines for sure!

_Sneaky Cat:_ ARGGHH! That's so embarassing!

_Brain Freeze:_ I didn't know that you love me so much Sumire. I'm touched.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Shut up! It's the cause of the love potion!

_Brain Freeze:_ But you said that you love me. You even kissed me in front of the whole students.

_Sneaky Cat:_ T-That's.. Just forget about it!

_Brain Freeze:_ No.

_Sneaky Cat:_ What?

_Brain Freeze:_ I couldn't and like Anna said, it will be on the headlines for sure so how could I forget about it?

_Sneaky Cat:_ Ugh! This is your fault Anna and Nonoko!

_Blue Potion:_ The cake's for Mikan-chan not for you Sumire but you ate it.

_Auburn Girl:_ So all the events that happened to me was your doing?!

_Sweet Joker:_ Sorry Mikan-chan. We just like Natsume and you to be close.

_Auburn Girl:_ I'm going to kill you.

_Sneaky Cat:_ Me too!

_Ice Princess:_ We saw it.

_Auburn Girl:_ What?

_Poky Bunny:_ Sorry, Mikan-chan but we saw all of it. Hotaru placed a hidden camera inside the room and Youichi was the one who invited those ghosts.

_Auburn Girl:_ WHAAATT!? So, y-you saw... t-the...

_Ice Princess:_ Kiss

_Brain Freeze:_ Yeah! It seemed like you two loved to kiss each other so much because you stayed like that for about 2 minutes?

_Sweet Joker:_ Kyaaah! I want to watch it again! Hotaru do you still have the video?

_Ice Princess:_ Yeah.

_Blue Potion:_ Let's watch it again. Oh, let's invite our classmates too!

_Auburn Girl:_ Are you asking a death wish!?

_Sweet Joker:_ Relax Mikan-chan. You enjoyed it didn't you?

_Auburn Girl:_ Of course not! I have to brush my teeth and my lips so hard I thought it would be disformed and I also gargled mouthwash in case they were still germs left.

_Dark Raven:_ I should be the one doing that.

_Auburn Girl:_ Shut up pervert!

_Dark Raven:_ You're the one who kissed me.

_Auburn Girl:_ Of course not! I slipped idiot!

_Sweet Joker:_ Aww, having a LQ huh?

_Auburn Girl:_ Shut up!

_Dark Raven:_ Shut up.

_Poky Bunny:_ It's your first time to talk this much on the chatroom Natsume.

_Brain Freeze:_ It's because Mikan is here. Hehe. :D

- xxx -

* * *

**Please leave your reviews and favorite or follow the story! Thank you very much! :)**

**Next chapter will be the preparations for the Alice Festival and the dodgeball game!**


	7. Meeting with the Popular Class

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 6**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Good morning!" Narumi came inside the classroom dancing merrily.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei." Anna and Nonoko greeted back cheerfully. As usual, they were the only ones who greeted the teacher.

"The Alice Festival will be held next week so we will be very busy for the preparations this week!" Narumi happily announced and the class cheered.

"Quiet down class." he said then continued. "After all your classes have finished, you will go to your own respective ability classes to prepare what you will do on the festival. That's it for now. FREE PERIOD!" he shouted and quickly danced outside.

"Alice Festival?" Mikan asked no one in particular.

"Ah, yes. It's your first time attending the festival." Anna who was sitting in front of Mikan turned and faced her. Nonoko then went to them followed by the others.

"It's an event in the academy where students are given the chance to use and show their alices." Nonoko explained.

"There are five ability classes." she said and continued. "First is the Latent Ability Class. It is the second most popular ability class. Students with latent-type alices have something to do with ESP abilities. It is known for setting up booths and attractions that give different experiences to participants. Otonashi-san, our classmate and Inchou are in that class."

"Next is the Technical Ability." Anna continued. "Students in that class are able to create something. They tend to work independently and sell their works to sponsors. Those sponsors help support their club. Their inventions are very popular during the Alice Festival. Misaki-sensei is in the technical ability type." Her eyes formed hearts when she mentioned his name.

"Do you still have a crush on that teacher?" Sumire asked but Anna didn't reply. She was too busy thinking about the teacher. Sumire just rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain the next class. Somatic Ability includes powers related to physical and pheromone manipulation. Basically, these alices physically change or enhance their users, or the person the alice is targeted at. Of course, Narumi-sensei is included in that class." Sumire said.

"Special Ability Class consists of students with alices that do not fit in the other groups. Their alices are rare and one of a kind. It is also the smallest class by far. Nodacchi is the current teacher of the class. Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai are also in that class." Koko continued.

"Tsubasa? Misaki?" asked Mikan.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met them. Tsubasa-senpai is the vice president of the student council while Misaki-senpai is the treasurer. They have the shadow manipulation alice and the doppelgager alice respectively. They are quite popular and they are currently lovers." Koko explained. "Anyway, the Special Ability Class was the loser class but they also became quite popular because of their Aladdin RPG last year."

"Yes! That was so fun!" Anna exclaimed.

"Lastly, the Popular Class. It consists of us, the populars." Ruka said.

"We have a class of our own?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Yes." Ruka replied. "There was once a class for the dangerous ability types but it was disbanded and was replaced with our class."

"Why?" she asked.

"Not certain."

"Shall we go to our lounge now?" asked Hotaru nonchalantly.

"I missed our lounge!" Koko shouted. He wrapped his right arm around Sumire's shoulder but Sumire quickly shook it off. Koko pouted while Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Still having a lover's quarrel?" Nonoko asked the two.

"Well, it's your fault." Sumire replied.

"But it's not my fault! Why are you mad at me too?" Koko complained and pouted.

"We have a lounge?" Mikan interrupted.

"Yes. While the other students go to an ordinary classroom where their classes are assigned, we have a lounge for ourselves." Anna answered.

"We only use it during the preparations for the Alice Festival though." Nonoko added.

"I'm so excited! Let's go Mikan-chan!" Anna exclaimed happily and grabbed Mikan's hand. She dragged her outside and the rest followed. The group went inside a large room with three big sofas and a rectangular glass table on the middle. There was also a chandelier hanging on the center of the ceiling. The walls were painted dark blue and the floor had light blue and golden marbles. There was a kitchen and a room for billiards, chess and many other games. There were several glasses, plates and utensils placed on a large cabinet and a large refrigerator was beside it. All in all, the room was grand.

"Wow." Mikan couldn't hide her amazement.

"I know right?" Anna said and smiled. "I'm going to make desserts."

"I'm going to make the drinks." Nonoko added.

"Make sure not to put love potion or any other potions on the drinks." Sumire said.

"I haven't thought of that but you just gave me an idea! You're brilliant Sumire-chan!" Nonoko exclaimed. Sumire glared at her.

"I'm just kidding. I don't have any potions with me." Nonoko smiled and went to the kitchen with Anna. The rest sat on the sofa and waited for the two. After ten minutes, the two came holding a tray each.

"Here are your desserts!" Anna happily exclaimed then handed her friends a plate with a strawberry cake on it.

"And here are your drinks." Nonoko said and handed them their drinks. Sumire narrowed her eyes on her glass and smelled it.

"Don't worry, Sumire-chan. I didn't add any potion in it." Nonoko reassured her. She took her glass and drank the juice to show evidence. Sumire seemed convinced and drank the juice.

"So, shall we discuss what we will perform on the festival?" Koko asked.

"We should do a sing and dance performance." Sumire suggested.

"But we already did that last year." Ruka complained.

"Doing the same theme twice will be boring." Hotaru said.

"But we had fun and all the students enjoyed it." Sumire protested.

"Still, we should think of a new theme." Hotaru said impassively.

They went silent for a couple of seconds.

"Why don't we have a play?" Anna suggested happily.

"I agree! Let's mix the Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White stories!" Nonoko said.

"Play seems good." Hotaru agreed.

"I'm going to be Cinderella then!" Sumire said.

"No. I suggest you will be the evil stepmother." Anna said.

"What!? Why am I the evil stepmother?" Sumire protested.

"Because you're more fitted to it." she replied. The two girls have a silent glaring contest.

"Let us have a draw to make it fair." Ruka interrupted and everyone agreed.

Koko made the list and put it inside a box. He was the first one to pick then the rest followed.

"I got the evil stepsister!" Anna said, not happy with her role.

"I got it too." Nonoko said sadly.

"Argh! I got the evil stepmother!" Sumire said angrily.

"Can we withdraw?" the three asked at the same time.

"No." Koko said firmly. "I got the role of the king! Haha!"

"Not fair!" Sumire pouted.

"I'm the fairy godmother." Hotaru said casually.

"Why am I the queen?" Ruka pouted and Koko patted his back to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I promise to make you happy, my queen." Koko teased and Ruka punched him.

"Then the only ones left are…" Anna said and paused. All of them looked at Mikan and Natsume.

"Cinderella." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Prince." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Kyaaaahhh!" Nonoko and Anna both exclaimed, high-fived and giggled.

"You cheated." Mikan said.

"Of course not! Why are you accusing us? That's bad you know." Nonoko said.

"This is fate!" Anna said happily.

"I will not play as Cinderella." Mikan said firmly.

"But Mikan-chan, we had a draw and you picked Cinderella so you should.." Ruka tried to say but he was cut off by her.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Let's have a bet then!" Nonoko happily suggested.

"What?" Sumire said.

"Game." Hotaru quickly agreed, her eyes sparkling.

"The price isn't money." Nonoko said and the sparkle in Hotaru's eyes faded. "We will play dodge ball, four members each team."

She made a list and placed it on a box. All of them picked a paper which will give them their group number.

"Team A consists of Hotaru, Koko, Anna and Me." Nonoko announced and continued. "Team B are Nogi-kun, Sumire-chan, Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun."

"If you win, you will have a chance to pick your own role but if we win, you will be playing your roles whether you like it or not." Nonoko said.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM**

_Sweet Joker: _I'm so excited for the game!

_Blue Potion: _Me too! :)

_Sneaky Cat: _Make sure to practice well because we will definitely beat you!

_Ice Princess: _In your dreams.

_Brain Freeze:_ Don't worry, we will go easy on you guys. We still have mercy you know.

_Blue Potion: _The question is, do we? Kekeke.

_Sneaky Cat: _Laugh while you still can! We will win this game and all of you will be sorry!

_Sweet Joker: _Hmph. Let's see.

_Poky Bunny: _Uh, guys. We don't have to get so serious right?

_Sneaky Cat: _No Ruka! This is war!

- xxx -

* * *

**Please leave your reviews! Don't forget to follow & favorite the story! :) I need at least 5 new favorites to update the next chapter.**

_**Next chapter will be the fiery dodge ball game and the practice of the play. It will also be a NatsuxMikan chapter.**_


	8. The Dodgeball Game

_**A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 7**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"We will only use an ordinary ball for the game. No one can use their alice. If anyone of you violates this rule, your team will be automatically disqualified and the other team will be declared as the winner." Nonoko announced while dribbling the ball.

The popular were at an empty field surrounded by several students. The students were screaming and shouting. Some of them were also having a bet on which team would win.

"Let's get this over with. This is a waste of my time." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Hmph. Are you in a hurry to lose Imai?" Sumire snickered; her arms were crossed against her chest.

Inchou, who was invited to be the referee by Anna, whistled and the game started. The crowd went wild. Nonoko first served the ball and Sumire caught it. She then threw the ball at Koko but he successfully dodged it. Thirty minutes had passed but none of them has been out. All of them were breathing heavily. Hotaru was holding the ball and aimed it at Sumire. She was about to dodge but the ball hit her shoulder. Sumire was the first one out in the game.

"Who's the loser now?" Hotaru smirked.

"Hmph. I'm just tired that's why I wasn't able to doge it fast." Sumire said and went to the corner.

Natsume was the next one who served the ball and Hotaru successfully caught it. She then threw the ball hard on Mikan. She was able to doge it by turning sideways but she tripped and fell. Her right knee was bleeding. Natsume and Ruka quickly ran to her side.

"Tch." Natsume cursed.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko shouted. She and the others ran towards her. Natsume carried Mikan. (bridal style)

"Wha-! Put me down pervert!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up." Natsume uttered.

"Where are you taking me?!" the brunette asked.

"I'm going to bring you to the academy's doctor, Subaru." the raven haired lad replied.

_[A/N: As far as I know, there is no infirmary in the academy because it wasn't mentioned in the anime or in the manga but just try to imagine that there is one. :) I also made Subaru Imai as the school doctor. :) ]_

Mikan's face was getting red and her heartbeat was getting fast. She could hear the squeals and murmurs of the other students. She could see on the corner of her eye that Koko was smirking, Sumire rolled her eyes and Hotaru was just staring at them with her stoic face. She could also hear the giggles of Nonoko and Anna.

The two arrived at the infirmary but no one was there. Natsume placed Mikan on a bed.

"Tch. Where is that Subaru? He should be here!" Natsume said angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't answer. He grabbed a first aid kit and opened it. He started to put the first aid on Mikan's wound.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up and stay still." Natsume uttered.

The brunette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. When Natsume finished, he stood up and placed the first aid kit back to where it was. He was about to leave but Mikan stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to look for Subaru." the lad replied and started to walk.

"Wait!" Mikan shouted. "Uhmm, w-will you p-please s-stay here.. w-with me?"

Natsume turned and faced her. He was surprised though he didn't show it on his face. He then sat beside Mikan on the bed. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Ne Natsume. About what happened on the other day, the.. t-the.. k-ki.." she stuttered.

"The kiss?" Natsume asked.

Mikan's face quickly turned red as a tomato and Natsume smirked.

"Why? Do you want to do it again?" he asked and leaned closer to her.

"No! Of course not! Why would I?!" the brunette blushed because Natsume's face was deadly close to hers. She quickly averted her eyes on the corner of the room.

The door opened and a man with purple eyes entered. He has short black hair with bangs that covered his eyes and cut on his right side. He was wearing glasses and a doctor's uniform.

"This is not a dating room. Go to your own room." the man said with a stoic face. He has the same expression as Hotaru's.

Mikan quickly pushed Natsume away. Natsume seemed annoyed with the man's disturbance. The man saw Mikan's bandaged wound and walked towards her. He then placed his hand on her knee and the wound quickly healed. Mikan was not surprised because one of her colleagues in the AAO has the healing alice and he always heals her whenever she's injured.

'I miss them.' she thought to herself.

"I am Subaru Imai. You must be Mikan Yukihira." the man with purple eyes said.

"Do you have any relations with Hotaru?" the brunette asked.

"I am her brother." the man replied nonchalantly.

"How did you know my name?" Mikan asked again.

"Because you're my sister's friend." Subaru replied and turned to face Natsume. "Don't do stupid things in the infirmary."

Natsume rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikan's hand. He quickly dragged her outside.

"Hey! Let me go!" the brunette shouted.

Mikan's heartbeat was starting to beat fast and her face was starting to get red again. Natsume dragged her at the field where they held the dodgeball game.

"Mikan-chan! Oh, I'm glad you're okay!" Anna shouted while running towards her.

"Baka. You're not being careful." Hotaru scolded.

"Hmph. Do I deserve to be scolded by the one who hit me?" Mikan uttered.

"Sorry." Hotaru said.

"It's okay." Mikan replied.

"I can see that you don't want to let go of each other." Koko teased.

Mikan and Natsume looked surprised and found that their hands were still stuck together. They quickly let go of each other. They didn't seem to notice that they were still holding each other when they got on the field.

Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Should we postpone the game?" Nonoko offered.

"No. I'm fine already so let's continue." Mikan said.

"Sumire replace Mikan." Natsume ordered.

"What!?" Mikan glared at him.

"Replace her." Natsume ordered again, still facing Sumire.

"Okay." Sumire said.

"What are you doing?! Who do you think you are!?" Mikan shouted.

"I don't want you to get hurt." he said. "I can't carry a pig like you to the infirmary again."

Mikan glared daggers at him. "P-Pig?!"

"You're very heavy. I thought I would die a while ago." Natsume uttered.

"Why you-!" Mikan was about to punch him but Nonoko and Anna stopped her.

"Mikan-chan, relax." Nonoko said to the brunette.

"He's just worried about you." Anna added.

Mikan surrendered and glared one more time at Natsume before going to the corner of the field. Inchou, the referee, whistled again and the game started. Fifty minutes had passed and finally, a team was declared as the winner.

"The winner is Nonoko-chan's team!" Inchou announced.

The students together with Nonoko's team cheered.

Koko ran to the gloomy Ruka and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry my queen! I won't break my promise! I'll still make you happy!"

Ruka glared at him and shook off Koko's hand.

"We will start our practice tomorrow morning. DON'T. BE. LATE." Hotaru announced. She emphasized the last three words. She then walked away.

"Hotaru, wait for me!" Ruka ran to her.

"How about a date as a reward?" Koko asked and wrapped his arms around Sumire's shoulder.

"Your treat?" Sumire asked.

"Of course." Koko replied.

"Okay."

The two walked away. Anna was dragging Nonoko to Inchou while Nonoko was trying her best to break free from Anna's hold.

"Inchou-kun!" Anna shouted.

"Ah, Anna-chan." Inchou uttered.

"Nonoko has something to tell you." Anna said and dragged Nonoko in front of Inchou.

"Hello Nonoko-chan." Inchou greeted and smiled.

Nonoko blushed. She was obviously mesmerized because she was staring at Inchou for like ten minutes now. Anna elbowed her and brought her back to reality.

"You have to say something you know." Anna whispered.

"Er, uhmm, I-Inchou-kun.." Nonoko began.

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"Uhmmm, uh,… I... u-uhmm…." she stuttered.

"She wants to invite you to watch our play." Anna interfered.

"Sure. I'm going to watch the play for you Nonoko-chan." Inchou said and smiled.

"Okay. We'll be expecting you then. Bye Inchou-kun!" Anna said and dragged Nonoko away.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you say anything?" Anna asked.

"I can't. My mouth clogged." Nonoko replied.

"You're hopeless." Anna said and rolled her eyes.

On the other hand, Mikan was still glaring at Natsume.

"Do you want to say something?" the lad asked.

"Thank you." she said and walked away.

Natsume was surprised with what the brunette had just said and smirked.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Mikan-chan! Show some emotions!" Nonoko shouted.

"I can't. I'm not good at acting." Mikan uttered.

"Oh come on. Please?" Nonoko pleaded. "You should show your affection to Natsume-kun."

"How will I do that with a guy like him?!" Mikan said while pointing a finger at a raven haired lad who was standing beside her.

"You have to act like you love him though it's not that hard because you really like him." Anna said.

"What!? Are you kidding me?" Mikan asked, irritated.

"No." Anna giggled.

"Okay. Cut the teasing guys. We have plenty of time for that after our performance." Koko interrupted.

"Did I just hear him right? The annoying joker of the group told us to stop teasing?" Sumire asked.

"What? I can be serious sometimes right?" Koko defended.

"Koko's right. We should practice seriously or else our play would be boring." Ruka said.

"Finally wanting to be my queen huh?" Koko teased and Ruka glared at him.

"Stop it guys. We should really practice now. We only have 3 days left." Hotaru said impassively. "Mikan, stop complaining and do your role properly or else."

She fished her baka gun out of her pocket and threatened the brunette. Mikan seemed affected by the threat. She had been traumatized by the blackmailing witch's weapon. They proceeded with their practice.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM**

_ Sweet Joker: _Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Natsume-kun's so romantic! :D

_Blue Potion: _I know right. He's like a prince saving a princess! :D

_Brain Freeze: _And he did that in front of several students.

_Poky Bunny: _Haha! He's really affectionate towards Mikan-chan. :)

_Dark Raven: _Shut up and die.

_Brain Freeze: _Aww, you're too cold Natsume! You're not like that to Mikan. Hehehe

_Dark Raven: _Die already mind reader freak.

_Auburn Girl: _Hey! That's mine!

_Dark Raven: _What?

_Auburn Girl: _I was the first one who called him that and you used it without my permission you jerk!

_Dark Raven: _Don't care.

_Auburn Girl: _Argh! Conceited jerk!

_Dark Raven: _Ugly pig

_Auburn Girl: _What the-!? Demon fox!

_Dark Raven: _Big mouth

_Auburn Girl: _Perverted monster!

_Dark Raven: _Ugly girl

_Ice Princess: _Stop it

_Sneaky Cat: _Yeah, cut it out already. You two are like little children fighting!

_Brain Freeze: _Haha! XD

_Sweet Joker: _But they're cute little children who are having a cute lover's quarrel. :)

_Poky Bunny:_ I'm getting nervous for our performance.

_Brain Freeze: _Don't worry. I'm here, my queen.

_Blue Potion: _I can't wait to see Nogi-kun dressed with a gown! :D

_Poky Bunny: _Shut up.

_Sweet Joker: _Me too! Ruka-kun's going to be cute for sure! I also can't wait for Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun's second

_Ice Princess: _DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD.

_Sweet Joker: _S-Sorry..

_Poky Bunny: _Why? What is it?

_Sneaky Cat: _Top secret. ;)

_Brain Freeze: _You girls are hiding something from us again.. -_-

- xxx -

* * *

**How was it? I hope you like it. Sorry for the late update. Please keep on reviewing so that I will be able to update fast. Don't forget to follow and favorite the story please! Thank you! :)**

_**Next chapter will be the opening of the alice festival, the performance of the popular and another _ scene! ;) I gave you a hint in the chatroom.**_


	9. The Most Awaited Play

_**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it and it inspired me to write for more awesome chapters. Another NatsuxMikan chapter, please enjoy. :)**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 8**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

Three days had passed and it was already time for the Alice Festival. Students were gathered at the school grounds. A tall man with fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the students.

"Good morning." Kazumi Yukihira, the High School Principal greeted. "Thank you for all your hard work in preparing for the festival. Please enjoy and feel free to try all the attractions that you and your fellow students had prepared."

The students clapped and cheered.

"Ne, where will you go first?" a girl asked her friend.

"The Cinderella play of the popular of course!" her friend replied.

"Oh yes! I'm so excited to watch it!" the girl answered excitedly.

"Let's go!" her friend said happily and dragged the girl towards a theatre.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Where's my queen?" Koko asked Natsume and Sumire.

They were at the backstage and were already dressed for the play. Koko was wearing a costume for a king and a big golden crown on his head. Sumire was wearing a black gown, a pair of black gloves, a black chocker and a pair of black high heeled shoes. All in all, she looked like she was going to attend a burial. Natsume, on the other hand, was wearing a prince's costume in his own way. He looked like a bad hot handsome prince.

"I don't know." Sumire answered.

"Ho-Hotaru, I don't want to! Let me go!" a boy's voice shouted.

The three turned to face the owner of the voice and they were all shocked of what they saw.

"Ru-Ruka-kun?! I-Is that you?!" Sumire exclaimed.

"You're so beautiful my queen!" Koko ran towards Ruka to give him a hug but Ruka quickly punched him.

"Stop calling me that!" Ruka shouted. He was wearing a grand gown perfect for a queen.

"Isn't she finished yet?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"Who? Mikan? I don't know but she isn't coming out yet. Maybe Nonoko and Anna tortured her." Sumire snickered.

"They're taking too long. The play will begin in ten minutes." Hotaru said.

As if on cue, two girls, who were both wearing identical cute gowns, came out from a room.

"Sorry everyone if we took so long!" Nonoko said and looked at Anna.

She nodded and uttered out loud. "We present to you.."

"Cinderella!" they both shouted happily and gave way for a gorgeous brunette.

The brunette was wearing a tube gown. The top was colored white with silver star dusts and the bottom was red with ruffles on the front. A black belt was between the top and the bottom and it has a big black ribbon on the back. A diamond necklace was hanging around her neck. All of their mouths flung open except for Natsume and Hotaru who had their stoic faces on. Nonoko and Anna high fived and giggled probably happy and proud with their masterpiece. The two pushed the brunette in front of Natsume.

"W-What do you think?" Mikan asked the raven haired lad.

"Ugly." Natsume uttered.

"What?" the brunette asked; surprised.

"Your gown is ugly." the lad repeated and walked away; his hands placed on his pockets.

"Wha-!? You're way uglier than me you jerk!" Mikan shouted at the retreating figure of Natsume.

"Mikan-chan, relax. It's just his way of saying that you're beautiful." Anna calmed her down.

"Whatever! As if I care what he says!" Mikan answered; irritated.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Hotaru asked. "She should be wearing a pauper's dress. Cinderella has been slaved first before she turns into a princess!"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Sorry, Hotaru-chan. I got so excited with her wearing the gown so I forgot." Anna uttered frantically.

"I'll go and help her change." Hotaru rolled her eyes and dragged Mikan back to the dressing room.

After a couple of minutes, Narumi who was invited to be the narrator began his introduction of the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young lady in a far far far far far far far and I tell you it's so far that even elastic man couldn't reach it. She was living in that far far away place together with her stepmother and two stepsisters.", he said.

The curtains opened and revealed a beautiful brunette who was wearing a pauper's dress. She was kneeling on her knees and was wiping the floor with a wet rug.

"Cinderella!" Sumire appeared in the scene while fanning herself with a large black fan. She came together with two lovely ladies.

"Yes?" Mikan asked.

"We're going to attend a ball tonight." Sumire informed the lovely brunette.

"Can I come too?" the brunette asked.

"No." Sumire said.

"Wouldn't it be fun if she will come too?" asked Nonoko to Sumire.

"No." she answered.

"But mother!" Anna uttered.

"There is no way that she can attend that ball! The prince will be there and you should keep in mind to make him fall in love with either one of you." Sumire said while pointing her fan at the two. She then faced Mikan and left some foot marks on the floor which made it dirty. Mikan glared at her and sent her a silent message.

'I'll kill you later.'

Sumire rolled her eyes and kicked the bucket filled with water. The water spilled on the floor. Sumire was about to walk away but she slipped and fell. Nonoko and Anna quickly ran to Mikan's side.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Nonoko to Sumire while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Are you stupid? Why are you helping me? You're supposed to be mean to me remember?" Mikan whispered at the two.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Nonoko whispered back. She then pointed her finger at Mikan. "Why did you do that!?"

Anna, on the other hand, ran towards Sumire and helped her stand.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

Mikan smacked her forehead.

'Idiots.' she thought to herself.

The curtains closed and Narumi continued to narrate.

"It was already evening and the three went to the ball, leaving a crying Cinderella behind."

The curtains opened again. Anna was still putting eye drops on Mikan's eyes. Realizing that the curtains were already opened, Mikan quickly pushed her away. She then kneeled, placed her arms on a chair which was in front of her and buried her head on her arms; pretending to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly. She was wearing a fairy gown and was carrying a wand. Mikan was about to open her mouth to speak but Hotaru cut her off.

"You want to go to the ball right?" she said. Mikan nodded and was about to speak but Hotaru cut her off again.

"But your stepmother wouldn't allow you." Hotaru supplied. Mikan nodded again and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't worry. I'll provide you a gown for you to wear." Hotaru cut her off again.

Mikan stood up.

"Thanks for letting me speak." she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. I will only let you borrow the gown until midnight. If you do not return it to me by midnight, you will pay me and expect it to have interest." Hotaru said nonchalantly and walked away.

Mikan also exited the stage. The background changed into a palace. They were people drinking, eating, laughing, chatting and dancing. Ruka, Koko and Natsume entered the stage.

"Son, you should pick one of them as your bride!" Koko said to Natsume.

"Hn." he replied.

Sumire together with Anna and Nonoko then walked towards them.

"Good evening your highnesses." Sumire greeted and bowed.

"What a beautiful young lady!" Koko exclaimed and whispered. "How about a date?"

Ruka elbowed him.

"Oh come on, don't be jealous. You're still my one and only queen." Koko snickered.

Ruka just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the two lovely ladies in front of him.

"These must be your daughters?" he asked Sumire.

"Yes." she replied.

"My son, they are both fitted to be your bride! But you only have to pick one." Koko said to Natsume. Natsume pointed at Anna's direction.

"M-Me? Why me?! No! Pick her!" Anna exclaimed and pointed at Nonoko.

"What?! You're the one who got picked!" Nonoko shot back.

"You'll be his bride!" Anna shouted.

"No! You'll be his bride!" Nonoko retorted.

Sumire stopped the two from fighting.

"In case you forgot you should be fighting for the position of the bride." she whispered to them.

"Ehehe. I'm so happy! Yay!" Anna exclaimed while forcing a smile and clapped her hands.

"No! I should be the one!" Nonoko protested though she was smiling and was obviously happy for not being picked as the bride.

"Not you." Natsume uttered and walked passed them. He approached a beautiful brunette dressed in a white/red gown. He then reached his hand to the brunette.

"Care to dance?" he offered coolly.

Mikan accepted the offer. She didn't have a choice anyway. She placed her hand on Natsume's and he led her on the center of the stage. Natsume placed his other hand on Mikan's waist while Mikan placed her other hand on his shoulder. Then, they danced. The audience giggled and cheered.

"You're blushing." Natsume smirked.

"I'm not!" Mikan said.

"Yes you are." the lad said.

"Shut up." she said.

"Sorry." he suddenly blurted out.

Mikan looked at him, confused.

"The gown suits you well." Natsume admitted.

Mikan was speechless. Her face was getting redder. They continued to dance in silence. Mikan then turned to the clock and saw the time. It was already midnight.

"I have to go." Mikan said and quickly ran away. Natsume was about to follow her but Anna and Nonoko stopped him.

"H-Ho.. Hon.. H-Hone.." Anna tried to say the word but she couldn't.

"Honey." Nonoko supplied.

"Whatever just drink this." Anna ordered and shoved Natsume a glass of red wine.

"What's this?" Natsume asked.

"Just drink it." Nonoko commanded.

Natsume drank it and fell on the floor; acting unconscious.

"Son!" Koko shouted and quickly ran to Natsume together with Ruka.

"What happened?" Ruka asked no one in particular then commanded Koko. "Bring him to his room."

Koko carried Natsume on his back and walked away followed by Ruka.

"What did you do? Why did he become unconscious?" Sumire asked the two.

"Sorry mother, but I think I brought the wrong potion." Nonoko explained and continued. "I brought a poison."

"What!? I told you to make him drink the love potion not a poison!" Sumire scolded.

"Sorry." Nonoko uttered.

"Let's go home." Sumire said and walked away. The two followed her.

The curtains closed and reopened.

"You're late." Hotaru said impassively.

"I know. Here's your gown." Mikan gave her the gown.

"That would be 300 rabbits." Hotaru uttered.

"Isn't it obvious that I don't have any money?" Mikan blurted.

"Fine. I'll just ask the money to your husband."

"Husband?"

"The prince."

"What!? He's not my…" Mikan wasn't able to finish because a familiar voice called her stage name.

"Cinderella!" Sumire shouted. "Who is she? I didn't leave you here to invite a friend!"

"I'm Cinderella's fairy godmother. I will be taking her with me. We need to collect some debt." Hotaru said and disappeared with Mikan.

The scene changed into Natsume's room. He was lying on a king-sized bed; his eyes closed. Ruka and Koko were sitting on a chair beside him. Koko was pretending to cry though there were no tears coming out from his eyes no matter how hard he tried. Hotaru and Mikan appeared.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Ruka asked.

"We're here to collect that idiot's debt." Hotaru replied nonchalantly while pointing at Natsume.

"Debt?" Koko asked.

Hotaru nodded and walked towards Natsume.

"Wake up." she commanded but the lad didn't wake. She fired her baka gun at him but he didn't even bulge.

"It's no use. He won't wake up." Ruka said.

"There is a way for him to wake up." Hotaru said. "Kiss."

"Kiss? Ah, the power of a kiss! Yes! I'll gladly do that!" Koko was about to lean and kiss Natsume but Ruka stopped him.

"Are you stupid? You're his father!" Ruka uttered.

"Then you kiss him. After all, you're the mother." Koko replied.

"No need for that. My friend will kiss him." Hotaru interrupted.

"Me? When did I become your friend? And why does it have to be me? Why not you?" Mikan complained.

"Because you're the one who originally owned a debt and you're an idiot. An idiot like you perfectly fits an idiot like him." Hotaru answered.

Mikan sent her a silent complaint. 'This is not part of what we practiced!'

Hotaru had received her message successfully and pointed her baka gun at her. "Just do it."

"Tch." Mikan cursed and walked towards Natsume. She leaned closer and closer until their faces were an inch away. She could clearly hear her heart beating loudly. She could also feel her face getting hot.

"Oi Natsume. Do something." she whispered.

"What should I do?" Natsume replied in a whisper.

"I don't know. Open your eyes and pretend that you're already okay? Anything!" she whispered back.

"No." he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"This is part of the play so just do your role." he stated.

"You really are a pervert!" she whispered; controlling her irritation.

"It's my loss you know because I'm letting a girl like you kiss me." he smirked.

"A girl like me huh? You arrogant pervert!"

Koko cleared his throat. "You better kiss him now. Everybody's waiting." he whispered to Mikan.

Mikan rolled her eyes and closed them. She then leaned closer and kissed Natsume. After a millisecond, she was about to pull out quickly but Natsume wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't escape from the kiss. The audience went wild.

"Oh well, we should close the curtains now. I think they'll stay like that for another two minutes." Koko said and the curtains closed.

The two pulled out from the kiss to catch some air. Mikan's face was clearly red.

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Nonoko and Anna both screamed.

"Our plan's a success!" Nonoko shouted.

"You planned to change the script?!" Mikan shouted angrily.

"Chill Mikan." Sumire said.

Mikan rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna shouted and was about to follow the brunette but Hotaru stopped her.

"Just let her." Hotaru said.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Geez. Why do they always plan things behind my back?" Mikan heaved a sigh. She was sitting under a sakura tree. She got changed into her uniform.

"Why are you here?" a raven haired boy asked her.

"N-Natsume?! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, her face quickly turned red.

Natsume saw this and smirked. "Still thinking about the kiss?"

"O-Of course not!" Mikan argued.

Natsume sat beside her. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Mikan, who couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, stood up but Natsume grabbed her hand and forced her to sit again. Natsume was still holding Mikan's hand.

"W-What do you want?" Mikan asked.

"You." Natsume answered.

"Huh?" she asked again, confused.

"Nothing. Let's go. I'll walk you to your room." He let go of Mikan's hand and stood up.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**How was it? I hope you like it. This is the second chapter without a GA chatroom. Hehe :)**

**Please keep on reviewing! I need more favorites and follows to update the next chapter! :)**

_**Next chapter: Mikan will meet Tsubasa and Misaki. Mikan was feeling a bit weird around Tsubasa. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were having a light shade of red. Is this... love?**_


	10. Unrequited Love

**Sorry for keeping you wait my lovely readers. Here it is! Please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 9**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

It was the day after the performance of the play. The popular were walking around the academy and looking for a booth. Koko and Sumire weren't with them because Narumi asked for their help in the Somatic Ability Class.

"Where do you want to go next?" Anna asked her friends.

"To my room." Mikan answered.

"Oh come on, Mikan-chan. It's just morning and you're already tired?" Nonoko asked.

"No. I'm bored." Mikan replied.

Mikan was looking on the ground while walking. She bumped into a person. Instead of apologizing, she glared at the person but her glare vanished once she saw the person's face. The boy has dark blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a yellow hat. Under his left eye was a blue star.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." the boy said.

Mikan didn't reply. She was just staring at the boy, her cheeks were having a light shade of red. Nonoko saw this and was horrified. She quickly elbowed her to snap her out from her daze.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou by the way. You're Mikan Yukihira right?" the boy named Tsubasa, asked.

"H-How did you know?" Mikan asked.

"Well, you're the academy's queen and you're really popular." Tsubasa replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I should be going now. Bye!"

Tsubasa waved his hand and ran away. Mikan was still staring at his retreating figure.

"Mikan-chan, why are you dozing off?" Anna asked.

"Oh no no. It can't be!" Nonoko exclaimed. "Mikan-chan, he already has a girlfriend!"

"What are you trying to say?" Mikan asked.

"Do you.. uhmm.. by any chance, have a crush on him?" Nonoko asked.

"What? No. Of course not." Mikan answered quickly.

"That's a relief." Nonoko uttered.

"I guess you have a rival Natsume." Ruka said to the raven haired boy who was standing beside him.

"You have to court her quickly or else somebody might steal her away from you." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Shadow freak has already Misaki." Natsume replied.

"Don't be too confident." Hotaru said.

"Why are you suddenly siding on me?" Natsume asked.

"If I have to choose between a stranger and my stupid cousin, I would choose my stupid cousin of course." Hotaru replied.

"Are you planning something?" the lad asked.

"Nothing but if you need me with your complicated love life, I will gladly offer you my help but you have to pay me of course." Hotaru said.

"I don't need anyone's help." Natsume said and walked away.

"Where's Natsume-kun?" Nonoko asked.

"The idiot's probably sleeping somewhere." Hotaru replied.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

Mikan was walking alone. She had managed to escape from Nonoko and Anna. She was kind of irritated because they kept on dragging her to many places.

"Yo!" a voice shouted.

Mikan turned to see the owner of the voice. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the dark blue hair boy from before.

"Why are you alone?" Tsubasa asked.

"I-I got lost." Mikan lied.

Tsubasa laughed a bit. "You got lost? Seriously, are you a high school student?"

"Are you here to mock me?" the brunette said, a little irritated.

"Sorry, sorry. I was looking for someone and I saw you so I came to say hello." Tsubasa explained.

"Hn."

"Do you want to have a walk?" Tsubasa asked.

Mikan nodded and walked with him. Tsubasa's hands were behind his head.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know." the brunette answered.

"Then let's go to the Technical Ability Class's café." Tsubasa decided.

The two walked in the café and was greeted by a girl dressed as a maid. She took their orders and quickly served it.

"Is it true that you and Natsume are lovers?" Tsubasa suddenly asked.

Mikan, who was drinking coffee by that time, chocked and coughed. "Who told you that?"

"It's a rumor in the academy." the boy replied.

"No."

"You're not lovers?" Tsubasa asked again.

"No." Mikan confirmed.

"Then why did you kiss him at the play?" he asked curiously.

"T-That's…"

Mikan wasn't able to finish because a boy suddenly came and interrupted her.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Aww, you're here to greet me? I'm touched."

"Shut up Shadow Freak." Natsume replied.

"You should greet your senpai properly. You're mean as always." Tsubasa pouted.

"You know each other?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yes. We did missions together when we were in middle school." Tsubasa replied.

"Missions?" the brunette asked again.

"It's.." Tsubasa was about to explain but he was cut off by Natsume.

"It's nothing important. You don't have to know." Natsume said.

"Why are you here by the way Natsume?" Tsubasa asked.

"Misaki's looking for you." the raven haired lad replied.

"Ah, I gotta go. Nice chatting with you Mikan-chan. Bye!" Tsubasa said and walked away.

Natsume sat on the chair where Tsubasa seated.

"Who's Misaki?" Mikan asked.

"His girlfriend." the lad replied nonchalantly.

"Girlfriend?!" Mikan exclaimed and looked disappointed. "Why are you still here?"

"Why? You can't stand my presence?" Natsume asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikan rolled her eyes, stood up and left.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Natsume!" Tsubasa shouted while running towards him.

"What?" Natsume uttered.

"You lied to me. Misaki's not looking for me. She even got angry because she thought that I was slacking off."

Natsume didn't utter a word. He just smirked.

"Why'd you do that?! You're so mean!" Tsubasa pouted and a thought suddenly came on his mind. "Did you do that because you thought that I was stealing Mikan-chan from you?"

Natsume glared at him.

"Ah, I was right! Haha! Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." Tsubasa said. "Why don't you ask her to dance with you at the alice festival dance?"

Natsume casted a ball of fire on his right hand.

"Woah, relax. I'm just giving you an advise." Tsubasa said while lifting his hands up.

"I don't need your stupid advise." Natsume growled and started to walk away.

"You might want to consider my advise or else she wouldn't know how you really feel about her!" Tsubasa shouted at Natsume's retreating figure.

"Tsubasa!" a girl's voice shouted angrily. She has carmine pink layered hair which rested a bit below her shoulder and her bangs were split in the middle. She has a pair of brownish-pink eyes, fair skin and a slim body.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"I should be the one asking you that Mr. Slacker!" Misaki retorted angrily.

"Relax. I'm just talking to Natsume a while ago." Tsubasa said.

"Natsume? Oh, that brat. Anyway, we're very busy with our booth and you're not even helping!"

"Sorry but I'm quite busy." Tsubasa explained.

"Busy?" Misaki asked.

Before she could say another word, Tsubasa grabbed her hand and dragged her into a place where there were many trees. The place was a little dark because of the shadows of the trees. Tsubasa snapped his fingers and lights appeared surrounding the trees. On the middle, there was a circular table with a white cloth covering it and two chairs. There were several different foods on the table. Three boys who were standing in the corner started to play music. Misaki's mouth flung open and she has a surprised look painted on her face.

"Do you like it?" Tsubasa asked.

"What's this?" Misaki uttered.

"Happy first anniversary." Tsubasa said sweetly and gave her a red rose.

Misaki couldn't hold back her tears. She started crying.

"Why are you crying? Did you not like it?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"No." Misaki replied.

"What?" Tsubasa looked sad.

"I like it idiot! I just didn't expect this." Mikan said, still crying.

Tsubasa looked relieved. "I love you Misaki and I'll always will."

"I love you too Tsubasa." Misaki smiled and hugged him tight. Tsubasa hugged her back.

Unknown from the two, a certain brunette was watching behind a tree and had witnessed everything. The brunette ran away from the place. She was running blindly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She then bumped into a boy and fell on the ground.

"S-Sorry." Mikan uttered.

"Why are you crying?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. This is nothing." Mikan said while wiping her tears with her hand but fresh new ones just kept on streaming down.

Natsume didn't say or ask anything. He just hugged her to comfort her. Mikan didn't protest. Instead, she buried her head on his chest and cried. After a few moments, Mikan stopped crying and Natsume released her.

"Why do I feel like my heart is gonna explode?" Mikan suddenly asked. "It's so painful."

"So you do like him huh?" Natsume asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. Ever since I saw him, my heart kept throbbing fast. I've never felt like this before except for you." Mikan replied.

"Me?"

"Uhmm, er, nevermind."

"So you like me too?"

"No! Why would I like a pervert like you?" Mikan said and blushed a little.

Natsume smirked then suddenly turned serious."Would you be my date?"

"Huh?" Mikan asked, confused.

"It will be the alice festival dance tomorrow night and I still haven't got a date so I think you will fit." Natsume explained.

"What!?"

"You have no right to refuse. Every girl in this academy is dying to be my dance partner." Natsume uttered.

"Not all girls want to be your partner, you conceited jerk." Mikan corrected.

"Think about it. I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow at the dance." Natsume said and left Mikan dumbfounded.

- xxx -

* * *

**Another chapter without a GA chatroom. :) Please leave your reviews and don't forget to follow the story! I need at least 5 new favorites to update the next chapter!**

_**Next chapter will be the romantic Alice Festival Dance and a development in Natsume and Mikan's relationship! :)**_


	11. The Wedding and The Alice Festival Dance

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm quite busy these past few days so, yeah. Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 10**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Why are you dressed like that?" Mikan asked Sumire who was wearing a wedding dress.

"Don't worry. I'm not getting married yet." Sumire snickered. "We're just joining a contest."

"What contest?" Mikan asked curiously.

"That contest." Koko said as he pointed a booth behind Mikan. He was wearing a groom's attire. "They will take pictures of couples wearing wedding attires. The best couple will win 1,000 rabbits."

"1,000 rabbits?! Where did they get that much money?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Who cares? Anyway, we're definitely going to win that money!" Sumire shouted, her eyes sparkling.

"The second best couple will win a VIP ticket. You can buy anything you want in Central Town for free in a month!" Koko said.

Sumire nodded and then continued. "The third place will win ten boxes of Howalon."

"Howalon?" Mikan asked.

"Ah, yes. You haven't tasted that yet. It is so delicious. It feels like heaven when you eat even a piece of it." Sumire replied, drooling.

"You want to taste it right? Why don't you join too? You might win the third prize." Koko offered.

"But I don't have a partner." Mikan replied.

"Hmm. You're right." Koko said and spotted Natsume who was walking. "Natsume!"

Natsume stopped and Koko ran towards him.

"What are you up to? Are you getting married?" Natsume asked, narrowing his eyes on Koko.

"No. Sumire and I are just going to join a contest." Koko explained. "Anyway, Mikan also want to join but she doesn't have a partner."

"No." Natsume quickly rejected.

"Why not? She really wants to join!" Koko protested.

"Why would I join a stupid contest?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

"One, Mikan wants to join because she wants to win the boxes of Howalon. Two, you love her and you'll do anything just to make her happy." Koko said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine." Natsume grunted.

Koko cheered and pulled Natsume towards Sumire and Mikan.

"Yo Mikan! I got you a partner!" Koko shouted.

"Natsume?!" Mikan exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"I'm going to make things clear." Natsume said. "I'm only doing this to kill time."

Koko shook his head in dismay. He knew that Natsume wouldn't admit that he was joining the contest for Mikan.

"You two should get dressed now you know." Sumire said and she dragged Mikan inside a dressing room. Koko did the same with Natsume.

Natsume was dressed in a white groom's attire. Students were staring at him. Girls were giggling. He was waiting for Mikan to come out of the dressing room. The curtains opened and revealed a beautiful brunette wearing a white wedding dress and a bridal veil. All eyes were on her. All mouths flung open. Natsume stood there, frozen. Mikan then walked towards him.

"How long do you plan on staring at me?" Mikan asked.

That snapped Natsume out from his daze. He then put his hands on his pocket and went to the line.

'Geez. He didn't even offer his hand to help me walk. What a gentleman.' Mikan thought to herself. 'I didn't know that walking while wearing this is so hard.'

"Next pair, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihira." a boy called out.

The two went inside the booth. A boy took a picture of them. Mikan and Natsume didn't smile and they were quite far away from each other.

There was only one thought running through the two's mind. 'This is awkward.'

"Please move a little bit closer." the photographer said.

Natsume obeyed and put his arm around Mikan's waist. Mikan looked at Natsume but he was looking on the opposite side. The brunette blushed.

"That's more like it! Now, smile!" the photographer exclaimed.

At the first shot, the two didn't smile. At the second, Mikan smiled a bit. Natsume's arm was still around her waist. At the last shot, Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him, grabbed her hand with his other free hand and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone was surprised of what he did especially Mikan whose face was as red as a tomato.

It was already time for the voting. Each student was given a sticker which has a heart shape. They would place that sticker below a picture of the couple whom they think was the best. Finally, the winners were announced.

"Third place, Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada!" a boy shouted.

"Second place, Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai!" the boy shouted again.

"EH?!" Sumire shouted. "I-Imai and R-Ruka-kun joined? Since when? I didn't see them!"

"Ah, so that's what it is about." Koko said.

"What?" Sumire asked, confused.

"I saw Hotaru dragging Ruka a while ago. Hotaru's eyes were sparkling and she has a greedy evil aura. You know, when all she thinks about is money. She probably has heard of the first prize." Koko explained.

Sumire nodded. Hotaru never missed any information especially if it has something to do with money.

"And the first prize goes to…. Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Yukihira!" the boy announced cheerfully and everyone clapped.

Sumire punched Koko. "We didn't win! It's because of your stupid smile!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that my smile is so charming that they couldn't take it." Koko defended.

Sumire rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey babe! Are you planning to steal that wedding dress?! You should change first!" Koko shouted at her retreating figure.

"Hey! I'm just kidding! Wait for me!" he shouted again and ran to her.

Mikan was surprised because of many things. First, she was shocked of what Natsume did. Second, she never thought that Hotaru would wear a wedding dress for the sake of money and last, she didn't want to see Tsubasa especially if he's with Misaki. She felt her heart breaking again and tears were starting to form on her eyes. Natsume walked towards Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Let's exchange." he said and handed them the envelope which has 1,000 rabbits inside.

"Woah! Are you sure?" Misaki asked.

"Thank you very much!" Tsubasa gladly took the envelope from Natsume's hand. Natsume then took the box which contained the boxes of Howalon. He then walked back to Mikan and handed it to her.

"Don't cry. I don't want to get my shirt wet again." he said.

Mikan took the box and wiped her eyes.

"I'll go and change. You should get change too." Natsume said and walked towards the dressing room.

On the other hand, Hotaru was threatening Tsubasa with her baka gun.

"Give me the envelope." she said nonchalantly.

Tsubasa obeyed, not wanting to get hit by the baka gun. Hotaru handed him the VIP ticket in exchange. Her eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of the money and her aura was wicked.

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan have finished changing. Natsume was about to leave.

"U-Uhmm.. Thank you." Mikan said.

"Think about my proposal." Natsume said and walked away.

'Proposal? Ah, I almost forgot!' Mikan smacked her forehead.

"Mikan-chan!" a blue haired girl and a pink haired one shouted as they ran towards the brunette.

"Where have you been?! We were looking for you!" Nonoko shouted.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"What do you mean why? We should be preparing for the dance tonight! Let's go!" Anna said and dragged Mikan with her.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Kyaah! Natsume-sama please dance with me!" a girl exclaimed.

"Ruka-sama, will you dance with me?" a girl asked.

"Care to have a dance Koko-sama?" a girl said seductively.

Girls were swarming the three. All were determined to dance with them.

"Sorry girls but I already have a dance partner." Koko said and ran towards Sumire who was with Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru and Mikan. They were also being surrounded by several boys. Koko offered his hand to Sumire and she accepted it. The two danced on the dance floor together with the other people who were also dancing.

Hotaru was about to go the table to eat crab brains but Ruka stopped her and asked her to dance with him. Hotaru looked at him then at the crab brains. She then looked at him again then at the crab brains. She has been doing that for about five minutes now. She finally decided to accept Ruka's offer.

Anna pushed Nonoko towards Inchou which made her bumped into him.

"S-Sorry." Nonoko said and glared at Anna who was giggling.

"Ah, Nonoko-chan. I was looking for you." Inchou said.

"Y-You were?" she asked, surprised.

Inchou nodded. "Do you mind if we dance? If it's okay with you."

"S-Sure. I don't mind." Nonoko blushed.

"Hmm. Where's Misaki-sensei?" Anna asked herself while scanning the crowd.

"U-Uhmm. Umenomiya-san.." a boy's voice said behind her.

Anna turned to face the boy.

"Please dance with me!" the boy said and offered his hand to her.

Anna was surprised. "Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Really?!" the boy asked happily.

Anna nodded. "What's your name?"

"Kitsuneme." the boy replied with a smile.

Anna was captivated with his smile and she could feel her heartbeat getting fast. She was unsure why she was feeling that way but she just ignored it and danced with the boy.

Mikan glanced at Natsume and Natsume did the same. They had an eye to eye contact but Mikan broke it first. She then danced with a random boy. Natsume rolled his eyes and grunted.

Soon, Mikan was dancing with Nonoko and then Anna and then Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Sumire and Inchou. She also had dance with her other classmates and teachers including Narumi.

"It's time to choose your partners for the last dance! I bet you all know about the legend but I'll still explain it for the new comers." Narumi said while holding a microphone. "Couples who will dance at the Last Dance will be soul mates so for those of you who like someone, it's time for you to confess and dance with them!"

The music changed into a slow and romantic one. Koko danced with Sumire again. Ruka with Hotaru, Nonoko with Inchou and Anna with Kitsuneme. Kitsuneme asked Anna again to dance with him and she agreed. She didn't know why but she just accepted his offer. Besides, Misaki-sensei was being swarmed by a lot of girls.

Meanwhile, Mikan was looking for Natsume.

"Tch. Where is he?" Mikan said to herself while scanning the crowd.

"Are you looking for me?" Natsume smirked.

Mikan froze and slowly turned to face him.

"Of course not. Why would I?" she said.

"Fine then." Natsume and was about to walk away but Mikan stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Uhmm, about your proposal. I guess I have no choice but to accept it." she said.

"What? I can't hear you." he said.

"The dance." she uttered.

"What about the dance?" Natsume asked.

"Dance with me!" she said, frustrated.

"Say please." he said.

"Please." she repeated.

"Again." he commanded.

Mikan glared at him but he just smirked.

"If you don't say it, I will leave." Natsume threatened and acted as if leaving.

"Alright, alright! P-Please dance with me." Mikan said, blushing hard.

"Natsume." he added.

"Huh?" Mikan uttered, confused.

"Say, please dance with me Natsume." he smirked.

Mikan grunted and said. "Please dance with me… N-Natsume."

"Sure." Natsume replied, grabbed Mikan's hand and started to dance with her.

Mikan was looking at a corner to avoid Natsume's gaze.

"Look at me." he ordered.

"No." Mikan said firmly.

Natsume put his hand on Mikan's chin and turned it so that their faces were facing each other. Their faces were an inch away. Mikan quickly turned her head.

"Mikan." Natsume suddenly blurted.

Mikan looked at him, surprised.

"D-Did you just say my name?" she asked.

Natsume ignored her question and said. "If you're worried, if you have a problem or if you feel like crying, you can always come to me."

Mikan's eyes widened. "W-What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Nothing." the lad replied.

They danced in silence for a few moments and Mikan was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you for always being there for me." Mikan uttered. "You tried to stop me when I attempted to escape. You even followed me outside when I escaped with my friends at the AAO. You comforted me when I was broken and you agreed to join the contest even though I knew that you didn't want to. You're cold, perverted and a conceited jerk but… you still have a good side in you so.."

"So?" Natsume asked.

"So.. I'm grateful that I met you." she said, blushing.

"You wouldn't live without me." Natsume smirked.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that.." Mikan tried to protest but she was cut off by Natsume.

"Admit it." he said.

"Never! You're just a conceited jerk!" she shouted.

"And you're such a big mouth." he replied, smirking.

The two stopped dancing and started to call each other nicknames.

"Demon fox!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Polka dots." Natsume shot back.

"Polka dots?" she asked, confused.

"Polka dotted panties." he answered.

"What? Since when did you-? Argh! You pervert!" Mikan raged in anger but then she laughed. Natsume laughed a bit too.

"You're back to normal." Natsume said.

"Huh?"

"You were a bit nervous and serious a while ago." he replied.

"Is that why you tried to anger me?" she asked.

Natsume didn't reply. Nonoko together with the gang ran towards the two and had their last dance with each other. Natsume was glancing at Mikan every time. Mikan glanced at him once and they had an eye to eye contact. Mikan smiled at him and continued dancing with her friends. All enjoyed the dance and were very happy.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**GA CHATROOM**

_Sneaky Cat:_ I'm so tired!

_Brain Freeze:_ Me too. :l

_Blue Potion:_ But it was fun! Hehe ;)

_Sweet Joker:_ It's because you danced with Inchou-kun. :)

_Blue Potion:_ S-Shut up! Anyway, you enjoyed your dance with that boy yourself. What's his name again? Ah, Kitsuneme!

_Sweet Joker:_ He's kind and sweet.

_Blue Potion:_ Aww, you're falling in love. Hehe :))

_Sweet Joker:_ No I'm not! I'm in love with Misaki-sensei!

_Blue Potion:_ Just admit it.

_Sweet Joker:_ No! :l

_Poky Bunny:_ Cut it out you two..

_Ice Princess:_ Crab brains.

_Poky Bunny:_ What's wrong Hotaru?

_Ice Princess:_ I wasn't able to eat crab brains because I danced all night!

_Sneaky Cat:_ Haha! tsk tsk tsk. Poor Imai.. :)

_Brain Freeze:_ It's not a big deal right? You obviously enjoyed the dance and besides you're always eating crab brains.

_Ice Princess:_ And it's my first time not eating it for a night!

_Blue Potion:_ Hey, hey. Hotaru, did you tape it?

_Ice Princess:_ Yes.

_Poky Bunny:_ What tape?

_Sweet Joker:_ The whole NatsumexMikan dance including Mikan-chan's offer of dancing with Natsume-kun.

_Auburn Girl:_ You guys… I'm REALLY going to kill you this time.

_Sweet Joker:_ Oh, don't worry Mikan-chan. We're going to hide so that you can't find us. Hehe ;)

_Ice Princess:_ Let's watch it tomorrow at the classroom.

_Blue Potion:_ Yeah!

_Sneaky Cat:_ Yeah!

_Auburn Girl:_ Natsume! Burn the tape!

_Dark Raven:_ You do it.

_Auburn Girl:_ What?

_Dark Raven:_ I don't want to.

_Auburn Girl:_ Why?!

_Brain Freeze:_ It's because either he doesn't care or he wants to watch it too.

_Poky Bunny:_ Knowing Natsume, it's both.

_Blue Potion:_ Okay! It's final then! We'll watch it tomorrow at the classroom! :)

_Sweet Joker:_ Kyaaaahhh! I'm so excited! :D

_Auburn Girl:_ KILL!

- xxx -

* * *

**Finally! A chapter with a GA chat room! :) Please please please leave your reviews and FOLLOW/FAVORITE the story! Thanks! :)**

**_Next chapter: Natsume accidentally saw Mikan without clothes! :O O_O Meanwhile, Luna and Reo would break into the academy!_**


	12. The Awakening

_**A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 11**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Mikan-chan sure is late." Nonoko uttered.

"Yeah. I wonder if she's still sleeping." Anna added.

"Maybe she's so tired because of last night." Sumire said. "I can relate."

The two other girls agreed and nodded. Actually, all of them were tired but the class was as energetic as ever.

"Shall we go and fetch her?" Nonoko asked her friends.

"No. The idiot will do it." Hotaru said nonchalantly as she pointed her finger at Natsume.

Natsume glared at her but Hotaru wasn't affected by it. He stood up and walked outside the classroom. The three girls giggled while the two boys smirked together with Hotaru. Natsume was walking at the hallway towards Mikan's room, his hands in his pocket. He was about to knock on the door but decided to just open it. When he opened the door, his eyes widened.

A beautiful brunette was standing in front of him… without wearing any clothes. The brunette's eyes also widened. They both have the same expression: shock.

"KKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as she covered her body with her arms.

Natsume covered his ears to prevent them from exploding. He then quickly closed the door. Mikan, on the other hand, threw several various things at the door.

"D-DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK PERVERT!?" she shouted at the door, knowing that Natsume was still behind it.

'Tch. Now I'm never going to be able to marry.' she thought to herself, frustrated.

"Go to class. You're going to be late." Natsume shouted behind the door and left.

"Argh! That pervert!" Mikan shouted in anger.

She started to put on her uniform and fix herself. She then got her bag and walked out of her room. She was halfway to the classroom but she stopped when she remembered that she forgot something. She then quickly ran back to her room. While rummaging through her things, the door opened.

"I'll be there in a minute." she said, thinking that it was Natsume. "Wait. You don't really know how to knock don't you Natsu-"

She stopped when she saw who came inside her room.

"Lu-Luna-chan? Reo-kun?" she uttered, surprised.

"Yo Mikan-chan." Reo greeted with a smile. "Didn't expect we would come and visit you huh?"

"W-What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Mikan frowned.

"Are you not happy to see us?" Luna asked.

"Of course I am. It's just that, you're not supposed to be here." she replied.

"So are you. You don't belong here Mikan-chan. Let's go home." Luna said. She was about to hold Mikan's hand but Mikan quickly pushed her hand away.

"No. I don't want to go." Mikan said.

"But Mikan-chan, you have stayed here long enough." Luna said.

"No." the brunette said firmly.

"Have you forgotten that this academy was the reason of your parent's death?" Reo asked.

"N-No. T-They couldn't.. do that. They're.. kind." Mikan said reluctantly.

"Poor Mikan-chan. They have already poisoned your mind." Reo said as he patted the girl's head. "Let's go now."

"No!" Mikan shouted as she shook Reo's hand off of her head. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Reo's eyes widened in shock. It was the first time the brunette went against him.

"I guess we don't have a choice." he said. "Luna?"

Luna nodded and handed him a gun. Mikan's eye widened. She knew what the gun was. It was a gun used on an alice holder to put him/her to sleep for about several hours.

"This might hurt a little." Reo said and aimed the gun at the brunette.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Natsume, I thought that you already have told Mikan-chan to go to class?" Ruka asked a raven haired lad who was sitting beside him.

Natsume nodded.

"Did something happen?" Ruka asked worriedly. "When you came back, you had a surprised look painted all over your face."

"It's nothing." Natsume replied.

"Natsume saw Mikan naked!" Koko shouted out loud, disrupting the class.

The whole class turned to Natsume even Narumi who was teaching a while ago. Natsume gave Koko a death glare but Koko just grinned and made a peace sign.

"Did I hear him right? You.. saw.. her.. naked?" Hotaru asked with a threatening evil aura surrounding her. Her baka gun at the ready.

"Kyyaaahhh!" Nonoko and Anna both screamed, their eyes sparkling.

The whole class turned to chaos. Hotaru was hitting Natsume with her baka gun madly. Natsume, on the other hand, successfully avoided the hits. Nonoko and Anna were in their own world, probably imagining what the scene looked like when Natsume saw Mikan without clothes. Sumire punched Koko for shouting an embarrassing news out loud. Ruka sat there, frozen. Some of the girls squealed and giggled and some of them cried. Some boys also cried while the others sat on their seats quietly, not even caring.

"NARUMI-SENSEI!" Inchou came barging inside the room, breathing heavily. The whole class stopped of whatever they were doing and went silent.

"There are two intruders who broke into the academy! It is not confirmed yet but I bet they are from the AAO." Inchou continued.

The class gasped. Natsume quickly stood up and ran outside the room. He was running towards Mikan's room. He opened the door and found no one inside. He then noticed the door of the balcony was open. He quickly went out of the room and ran outside the building. He stopped when he was in front of the academy's gate.

"Have you seen two strangers came here with a student?!" Natsume asked the guard while panting heavily.

"No. There's no one here." the guard replied.

"No! They must have escaped from here! This is the only entrance and exit!" Natsume shouted while grabbing the guard's collar.

"Stop it Natsume!" Ruka came and grabbed him. Natsume shook him off.

"Your anger won't do us any good. Narumi-sensei is calling for us in the meeting room." Hotaru said nonchalantly and walked away.

"Natsume, let's go." Ruka said.

Natsume shrugged and followed the two.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Mikan-chan is missing. Just as I thought, those people were from the AAO and took her with them." Narumi said. They were now at the meeting room.

"What do we do sensei?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"Mikan-chan might get hurt." Anna said, tears were forming on her eyes.

"Sensei, they couldn't possibly had gone through the warp hole right? I already blew that up." Hotaru said.

"Is there any other exits in the academy besides the warp hole and the gates?" Sumire asked.

"No there aren't any." Narumi replied. "Maybe they had used their alice on the guards."

The door opened. Kazumi Yukihira, the high school principal, came inside together with his adopted son, Youichi Yukihira.

"P-Principal." Inchou uttered and bowed to show respect.

Kazumi acknowledged him and also bowed. "Have you confirmed who the intruders were?"

Inchou shook his head sadly.

"I see." the HSP uttered.

Natsume stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I'm going to find Mikan." he replied.

"Where are you going to look for her? You don't even know where she is." Hotaru said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Natsume shrugged. It's true that he doesn't know where to start to look for Mikan but he just can't let a second pass without doing anything. He was feeling hopeless. He was blaming himself for not being able to protect the girl he loves. He went outside the room.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted and was about to follow him but Narumi stopped him and urged him to sit.

"Let's just leave him alone for a while." Narumi said.

"He's blaming himself." Koko uttered sadly.

"That can't be helped. All of us are probably blaming ourselves right now." Youichi interrupted.

"There's no time to blame ourselves for what happened. The most important thing right now is to get Mikan back." Kazumi said. "Narumi."

Narumi nodded. "I will group you guys into two. Koko-"

He was cut off when the door opened with a loud BAM.

"Sorry sensei! We're late!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Tsubasa-senpai? Misaki-senpai? Why are you here?" Sumire asked, surprised.

"Ah, yes you're late as always. They will also help in the search." Narumi said and continued. "As I was saying, Koko, Sumire, Hotaru and Natsume will be Team 1 while Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi and Ruka will be Team 2. Some teachers will also help in the search. Each team will be assigned one of the AAO's possible hideouts. Inchou, Anna and Nonoko, you three will be responsible for the students. Make sure none of them will sneak outside the academy and break any rules. Implement the curfew strictly."

All of them nodded.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Natsume." a blonde haired boy approached a raven haired lad.

"Leave me alone Ruka." Natsume uttered.

"I know what you're feeling right now but you shouldn't blame yourself. We're going to leave now to search for Mikan-chan. Come with us if you want." Ruka said and left.

Natsume stared at his best friend's retreating figure.

'He's right. I shouldn't be blaming myself now. I should save Mikan.' he thought to himself and followed Ruka.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"We'll be communicating through these earplugs." Hotaru said. "If you have found Mikan or have any lead where her location is, let me know immediately."

The students including some of the teachers nodded and started the search.

'Wait for me Mikan. I'm definitely going to bring you back.' Natsume said to himself.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Ah, you finally woke up." Reo said to a brunette who was lying on a king-sized bed.

"W-Where-?" Mikan tried to say but didn't continue because she recognized the place immediately. It was her room. Her original room before she came into the academy. She tried to sit up on her bed but she couldn't. She felt weak.

"Oh don't worry. The medicine will wear off soon." Reo said. "It's almost midnight, I should be going now. It isn't safe for me here if she awakens. I'll leave everything to you Luna."

Luna nodded. Reo kissed her and was about to leave but he stopped and turned to face Mikan.

"Advance happy birthday Mikan-chan." he said and left.

"In a matter of seconds, you will finally be awakened." Luna said to the brunette happily.

"A-Awakened?" Mikan asked, confused.

Luna nodded with a smile, not explaining anything. The clock stroke at twelve and Mikan suddenly felt an uncontrollable pain in her right eye.

"H-Hot.." Mikan winced in pain. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The pain will be gone soon so try to endure it." Luna said.

Mikan was panting. Thankfully, the pain had subsided.

"Ah, just as I thought. You ARE the one." Luna smiled wickedly.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mikan asked.

Luna handed her a mirror and urged her to look at it. Mikan's eyes widened. She dropped the mirror that she was holding.

"W-What happened? Why is my right eye gold?!" she bewildered.

"Once in a hundred years, there is a chosen one who will be given 'The Eye'." Luna explained. "The carrier of 'The Eye' will be able to rule half of the world."

"H-Half of the world?" the brunette asked.

Luna nodded and continued. "You will be able to make all boys in the world fall in love with you once they caught sight of your eye. That's why it's only half. In short, you can make them your slaves and make them do anything you want."

"This is unreal. How could that possibly happen?" Mikan said.

"You don't believe me? I'll give you proof." Luna grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her outside the room.

"Amane!" Luna shouted.

A strawberry blonde hair boy quickly came.

"Yes?" he asked and noticed Mikan. "Ah, Mikan-chan! You're here! I'm so-"

He stopped. His face had a light shade of red.

"Mi-Mikan-sama!" he shouted as he tried to hug her but Mikan quickly punched the guy.

"Do you want something or perhaps you want me? You can use my body all you want! It would be my pleasure!" Rui Amane exclaimed happily.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan asked Luna.

"That's the effect of your eye." Luna replied. "Let's go back to your room before he sexually harass you."

"S-Sexually ha-harass me?" the brunette bewildered.

"Your golden eye has the power to make all men fall in love with you remember?" Luna answered and dragged Mikan back into her room, leaving Rui behind.

"Any guy who will have an eye contact with you will instantly fall for you. They will harass you. Don't worry. It's only until you are able to learn how to control the power of your eye and we're here to teach you that." Luna said. They were now back inside Mikan's room.

"You… You planned this didn't you?!" Mikan asked.

"What are you talking about Mikan-chan?" Luna asked innocently.

"You can't fool me Luna." the brunette said angrily. "You.. You want to take advantage of my power and killed my parents. You even turned me against the academy. You planned to use me from the beginning!"

"Are you accusing me? That's bad Mikan-chan." Luna said.

"Don't kid with me!" Mikan shouted.

"Hmph. You're smart as always. You've caught us anyway so I think there's no point in hiding." she said. "You're right. We were the one who killed your parents. We acted like innocent people to get your trust. Everything you thought about us was all a lie. It's fun actually."

"Fun? You killed my parents!" the brunette raged.

"So? Who cares? We finally had gotten our goal." Luna said.

Mikan gave her a death glare. She wanted to kill the woman but she couldn't. She still felt weak because of the medicine they had injected her.

"Ah, I love your piercing gaze. You will be more useful to us now. Have a good sleep Mikan-chan." Luna smiled sweetly and left the room.

Mikan broke into tears. Her mind was in turmoil. She couldn't register anything anymore. The fact that the two people whom she trusted greatly were actually the ones who killed her parents made her cry even more. She felt betrayed. She remembered her parent's death again and cried.

- xxx -

* * *

**I know that Mikan's birthday is January 1 but I changed it in this story. So, how was it? I hope you liked the turn events.**

**Please leave your REVIEWS and please also FOLLOW/FAVORITE the story! :)**

_**Next chapter will be a Natsume-saves-Mikan chapter as requested by ApatheticEyes.**_


	13. Reunion

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it. Anyway, for those of you who know Pandora Hearts, please support my first Pandora Hearts fanfic entitled Vampire Kiss. Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 12**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Argh! What is this thing made of?!" Mikan shouted in frustration.

She kept on blasting fire, lightning, large sharpened ice, explosives and everything on the door but it just wouldn't break. She even tried on the windows but there's no good either. She was using her alice continuously for about an hour now and she was growing tired.

"There's no use my dear." a woman's voice said behind the door.

"Luna! You bitch! Get me out of here!" Mikan shouted angrily.

"There's no way I will do that. Our plans will be ruined if you escape." Luna replied. "Don't worry. I'll bring you food every now and then. After all, we can't let you die."

Mikan cursed. She was feeling hopeless. She couldn't escape even when she's using her alices. The alice controllers didn't help either. She had learned how to control her alice even with the alice controllers but she still couldn't use her full power with it.

'I wish they were here.' she thought to herself.

But she knew that her wish wouldn't come true. It's impossible because no one knows of the place where she's being hidden. The mansion was located in the middle of a far away forest which was filled with wild beasts and dangerous traps. But then again, she couldn't afford to let them see her with her current state. She didn't want them to know about her eye. It would only cause misery.

A few minutes later, the brunette heard loud noises outside.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"I'm impressed. You were able to find this place and made it out alive." Luna said to the four teenagers who were standing in front of her. They were just outside the mansion.

"Humph. Don't underestimate us." Sumire said.

"You are really brave coming here with just the four of you." Luna uttered.

"We have backups. They'll be here in a minute." Sumire said confidently.

"Let's see if you're still alive by then." Luna smirked.

She quickly lunged at Sumire with top speed but Sumire side stepped and tried to kick her face. Luna dodged it. She grabbed Sumire's foot and crashed her onto the floor. Sumire, on the other hand, managed to avoid of getting hit on the floor by placing both of her hands on the floor and used her other free foot to kick Luna on the stomach. Due to Sumire's strong kick, Luna crashed hard into a wall. She groaned in pain. Sumire dusted her hands.

"Be careful. She has the soul sucking alice." Koko said.

Hotaru, Sumire and Natsume nodded. Luna laughed while standing.

"Why are you laughing?" Hotaru asked, confused.

"Oh no! Sumire!" Koko exclaimed.

Too late. Sumire charged at Hotaru and managed to cut her right cheek. Blood trickled down.

"Sumire stop it!" Koko shouted desperately.

Sumire turned to Koko and was about to attack him but Natsume blasted balls of fire on her to snatch her attention away from Koko. It was successful but Natsume got scratched by Sumire on the side of his stomach. He cursed while covering his wound with his hand. Luna laughed wickedly.

"How does it feel being attacked by your friend? Watching you guys fight each other is such a pleasant sight!" Luna exclaimed then continued laughing.

"You…" Natsume was about to lunge at the woman but Sumire attempted to attack him again and Natsume had to avoid it so his intention of bringing the woman to hell was suspended.

Hotaru used one of her inventions to wrap Sumire in order to immobilize her. Her plan worked. Sumire scratched the metal that was wrapping her but it was no use. Hotaru then used a machine to remove a black dot on Sumire's foot. When the machine had successfully removed it, Sumire stopped thrashing.

"Huh? Why am I wrapped like this? Imai!" Sumire shouted and glared at the girl with a stoic face.

"You have been controlled by that ugly woman."Hotaru said nonchalantly as she pointed her finger at Luna.

"Ugly? D-Did you just call me ugly?!" Luna exclaimed.

"You're aggressive as always. Remember that you're in a team." Hotaru continued, ignoring Luna.

Luna growled in anger. She was about to attack again but two men entered the scene.

"What's taking you so long?" Reo asked.

"They're just brats but they're skilled." Luna replied.

"C-Cool Blue Sky!" Hayate shouted when he saw Hotaru.

Hotaru instinctively fired her baka gun at the guy.

"You're so mean Cool Blue Sky." Hayate pouted.

"Idiot." Reo said and smacked Hayate's head. "Quit playing around. Luna, get Mikan out of here. We need to leave immediately. I'll deal with these brats."

Luna nodded and went inside the mansion. He then turned to the four teenagers.

"Crap. Cover your ears!" Koko commanded.

Too late. Reo had opened his mouth and ordered the four to kneel down. The four obeyed unwillingly.

"Don't even think that you can save Mikan." Reo said. "You're dreaming too much."

Natsume cursed under his breath. He casted balls of fire at Reo but he skillfully dodged it.

"Still trying to fight boy?" Reo said and walked towards Natsume. He then grabbed the lad's hair and pulled it upwards so their faces were across each other. "It's hopeless."

"Stop! Don't touch him!" a voice shouted. A brunette with long auburn hair and big brown eyes came running towards him. She was wearing black long sleeves shirt, denim shorts, a pair of high heeled boots and shades.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"How did you get out?!" Reo exclaimed.

"Rui-senpai helped me." Mikan answered.

"Way to go Amane. Now it's my turn." Hayate snickered.

The wind started to tear Reo's clothes, wounding him in the process.

"Tch. You're going to pay for this!" Reo shouted.

"Sorry but I think I don't have any money with me." Hayate smirked.

"Attack yourself!" Reo shouted.

Hayate unwillingly obeyed. It was his turn to be wounded. The wind sliced his skin. Blood started to cover his whole body. He fell down on his knees. The wind was still tearing him to death.

"Crap. S-Sorry Mikan-chan. I guess.. I couldn't.. help you anymore." Hayate tried to say while groaning in pain.

The four teenagers wanted to stop Reo but they couldn't. They were still under his power.

"STOP IT!" Mikan shouted out loud and activated her nullifying alice. She had managed to nullify Reo's alice successfully. The teenagers were able to move again and the wind stopped killing Hayate. Mikan quickly ran to Hayate. She inserted two healing stones on his body. The wounds were starting to heal. She then turned and faced the man who caused everything.

"I'm going to kill you." she growled.

"Mikan-chan.. please don't do this. Come with me and we will take good care of you." Reo said sweetly.

"Don't use your stupid alice on me. You know that it wouldn't have any effect." the brunette replied.

The ground under Reo's feet erupted. Reo jumped. Mikan casted several large sharp ice on him. Reo tried to dodge it but it was too many. Fresh new wounds were added to his body. Thinking that he didn't have a chance of winning, he ran away but fire quickly surrounded him.

"Don't even think about escaping." Mikan said while walking slowly towards her prey. "I would never forgive you for fooling me and killing my parents."

Despite the situation he was in, Reo managed to laugh leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

"Why are you still laughing? Shouldn't you be begging for your life?!" she growled.

"There's no way I would do that. I would come back and I will make sure that you will never be able to escape." he said and with that, he disappeared right on the spot.

Mikan cursed. She was not happy that her prey escaped.

"Mikan-chan! The witch escaped!" a man with strawberry blonde hair came running towards her.

"Rui-senpai." the brunette uttered. "He escaped too."

"Mikan." Natsume uttered and rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan said, her eyes wide.

"I thought I'd lost you." the lad said.

Mikan broke free from his hug.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you guys. I decided to leave the country with Hayate-senpai and Rui-senpai and have a new life." the brunette said.

"No Mikan! Please don't leave. Don't leave us behind." Sumire said, tears were forming on her eyes.

"Everyone will be sad if you leave." Koko added.

"Sorry guys but I have to.." Mikan said but she was cut off by Hotaru.

"You have no right to leave. You haven't paid me yet." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, confused.

"The gown you used for the play. You returned it to me past twelve." the stoic faced girl said.

"But that's just an act right?" Mikan protested.

"No." Hotaru uttered.

Koko and Sumire laughed. Rui and Hayate joined them even though they didn't know what they were talking about.

"I'm serious. Don't leave or else my cousin will be miserable." Hotaru said and gave Mikan one of her rare smiles.

"But…" Mikan tried to argue.

Natsume held Mikan's hand tight as if he wasn't planning on letting her go. Mikan looked at her senpais for help but the two didn't give her what she wanted.

"I think it's great if you go with them Mikan-chan." Rui said.

"Yeah. I envy you for being able to be with Cool Blue Sky." Hayate said.

"But.." Mikan tried to argue again but she was cut off by Rui.

"Leave everything to us. We'll try our best to stop the evil plans of the AAO. We wanted to make you happy so just go, okay?" he said.

Mikan just nodded. She really wanted to go back to the academy and be with her friends but she was also thinking about her newly awakened power. She couldn't risk putting the academy in danger because she already treated it as her home and family.

"Ah, C-Cool Blue Sky. Please wear this at all times." Hayate said and gave Hotaru a bracelet.

"Does it have poison?" Hotaru asked.

"What? Of course not! Why would I add poison in it?" Hayate said.

Mikan laughed a bit. "It's okay Hotaru. I assure you there's no harm in wearing that."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes on the bracelet suspiciously but she eventually wore it.

"Thank you." she said and smiled at Hayate.

Hayate's eyes quickly formed into hearts.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

A group of teenagers were running towards them.

"Sorry we're late." Tsubasa said while panting heavily.

"Very late." Koko added.

"Hey, it's difficult to get here you know! We almost got killed!" he protested.

"Mikan-chan! Oh, I'm glad you're safe!" Misaki crushed Mikan into a hug.

Youichi pulled Misaki away from Mikan and hugged the brunette. Mikan hugged him back. Ruka, on the other hand, smiled.

"You're smiling like an idiot." Hotaru said.

"Oh, Hotaru." Ruka uttered and noticed her new bracelet. "Where did you buy that?"

"That idiot gave it to me." Hotaru replied and pointed at Hayate who was still day dreaming.

"Take it off." Ruka ordered.

"Hey! Who are you to talk to her like that?" Hayate, who came back to the real world, argued.

"She's my girlfriend." Ruka answered in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Hayate's eyes widened and tears started to form on his eyes.

"I-Is that true Cool Blue Sky?" he asked Hotaru and she nodded.

"Now, now. I think you guys should be going before anyone could launch a surprise attack on us." Rui said and held Hayate who was heartbroken.

Sumire fished out a remote from her pocket and pushed the button. A black jaguar came out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you tell us that you brought your car along?" Koko argued.

"It would have been smashed into pieces in the forest." Sumire answered. "Let's go."

Natsume, who was still holding Mikan's hand, dragged her into the car.

"How are we all going to fit into that?" Tsubasa asked.

As if on cue, another black jaguar appeared out of nowhere. All eyes were on Youichi who was holding a remote.

"Youichi! Our savior!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he tried to hug the lad. Youichi punched him on the head which quickly earned him a lump.

The two cars headed back to Alice Academy.

- xxx -

* * *

**Sorry if the action wasn't that intense. I'm not really good in writing action stories but I hope that you still like it. Please leave your reviews and follow/favorite the story.**

_**Next chapter: Mikan will once again return to her cold personality.**_


	14. Revelations

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 13**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"I quit being the queen." an auburn haired brunette said sternly. She was in the student council's room.

"But Mikan-chan, it's impossible to quit." Inchou, the student council president, replied.

"Fine. Do whatever you want but I'm not the queen of this academy anymore." Mikan said firmly and left.

"Oi Mikan!" Tsubasa shouted and attempted to follow her but Misaki stopped him.

"Just leave her alone for a moment. I don't think she wants company." Misaki said.

"What's gotten into her so suddenly?" Tsubasa asked but got no answer from his companions.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Mikan-chan! Let's eat lunch together!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed Mikan's arm.

Mikan coldly shook Anna's hand away.

"I don't want to." she said.

"Oh come on Mikan-chan. Let's go." Nonoko said.

"I said I don't want to! Why are you two always so forceful?!" Mikan shouted and left the classroom.

"F-Forceful? We're not.. We just.." Anna tried to say but she didn't finish because tears had already overwhelmed her. Nonoko comforted her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruka asked.

"Who knows?" Sumire answered.

"I can't read her mind." Koko added.

"Something's wrong with that idiot." Hotaru said, still with her expressionless face.

"But have you noticed? She's not taking off her shades ever since we came back in the academy." Sumire said.

"Maybe she's hiding something." Koko uttered.

"That explains her sudden change of attitude." Sumire said.

"But why _*hic*_ would Mikan _*hic*_ chan hide something from _*hic*_ us?" Anna asked in between her cries.

"We're going to find out." Hotaru said, letting a smirk escape from her lips.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Nonoko shouted and ran towards him. The others followed.

"Yo Nonoko-chan." Tsubasa greeted and winked. Misaki elbowed him on the stomach and he groaned in pain.

"Have you seen Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Mikan? She came at the student council's room during morning. After that, I haven't seen her." Misaki answered.

"She went there? Why?" Sumire asked curiously.

"She's quitting being the queen." Tsubasa replied.

"WHAAAATTT?!" the popular all exclaimed except, of course, for Hotaru and Natsume who still kept their stoic faces.

"Why?!" Anna asked frantically.

"I don't know. She didn't tell us the reason." Tsubasa said. "She's acting really weird."

"Guys, do you smell something fishy?" Koko asked his friends.

They all nodded and smirked.

"What are you guys up to?" Misaki asked.

"Let the reveal-Mikan's-secret mission begin!" Koko exclaimed as he lifted his fist in the air.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

_We must remove her shades at all costs. We might find her secret if we will be able to remove it. Wearing it everyday seems suspicious so I bet she's hiding something behind those shades._

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko shouted and went to the brunette who was sitting on a bench alone.

"What is it now?" Mikan growled.

"We just want to have a makeover. Wanna join?" Anna asked and smiled.

"No. Leave me alone. I want peace." Mikan said coldly.

"You're so mean Mikan-chan." Anna pouted.

"I brought the make-up kit so we can have our makeover here." Nonoko said and brought out a box filled with make-up. She then started to put her hands on the shades to remove it but Mikan quickly slapped her hands.

"I told you to leave me alone. Geez, where can I find peace in this place?" Mikan muttered and walked away.

The two girls Mikan left shook their heads in dismay towards the bushes, indicating that mission failed. Behind the bushes revealed the students involved in the mission. Koko spitted out leaves from his mouth which he had accidentally eaten when hiding behind the bushes.

"Eww. I didn't know you were a goat Koko." Sumire teased.

Koko just glared at her.

"Where's my stupid cousin?" Hotaru asked no one in particular.

"He said he wasn't interested and left." Ruka answered.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said. "Plan B."

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

It was time for their P.E. and the students were at the field of the academy to start their marathon.

"Sensei!" Sumire shouted and raised her right hand up.

"Yes Shouda-san?" the teacher asked.

"Isn't it wearing something else besides the academy's uniform is forbidden?" she asked.

"Yes that's right." the teacher replied.

"Then why is Mikan wearing shades?" Sumire asked again as she pointed her finger at the brunette.

Mikan was glaring at her though it wasn't obvious because of her shades.

"Ah, right. Yukihira-san, please remove your shades." the teaher said politely.

"No." the brunette replied.

"But Yukihira-san, it is against the rules to wear shades if there aren't any occasions." the teacher argued.

"No." Mikan said firmly.

"Oi Mikan. You should follow sensei's orders." Sumire said.

"I don't want to." Mikan said stubbornly.

"Why don't you just take those shades off?! You're the only one wearing it in the whole school!" Sumire growled.

"So?" the brunette asked as if nothing's wrong.

"I will tell the HSP!" Sumire threatened.

"Then tell him. I don't care." Mikan replied and faced the teacher. "My eyes are sensitive to the sun so I can't remove it."

"That's impossible! She's lying sensei! You don't even have proof!" Sumire exclaimed.

Mikan smacked a piece of paper on Sumire's face. Sumire read it and her eyes widened. The paper contained the proof that she really was allergic to the sun.

"This is fake." Sumire argued.

"Why don't you ask Subaru himself?" Mikan offered and started to run.

Sumire walked towards her friends and showed them the paper Mikan gave her.

"Let's go to the idiot." Hotaru said and the rest followed her.

They had excused themselves from the P.E. teacher and were now in the infirmary.

"Is this true?" Hotaru asked while holding the paper.

"Of course." Subaru, the academy's doctor, answered.

"What happened to her eyes? Why did it become sensitive to the sun all of a sudden?" Koko asked.

"Something happened when she got kidnapped." Subaru said.

"What happened?" Ruka voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"Not important." Subaru replied.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Hotaru, holding her baka gun, said threateningly.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

Mikan was walking. She saw Natsume and turned to the opposite way.

"Oi." Natsume uttered.

Mikan paused.

"Take it off." he ordered.

"Who are you to order me?" Mikan asked, irritated.

"Take it off." Natsume repeated.

"No. Why would I follow you?" the brunette uttered.

Natsume was now behind the brunette. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so that they were facing each other.

"Why are you wearing those?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." Mikan replied.

"Everything you do, eat and wear IS my business." he said.

He started to remove her shades slowly. Mikan slapped his hands and quickly put her shades back into place.

"What are you hiding?" Natsume asked as he narrowed his eyes on the brunette.

"You don't have to know." Mikan answered.

Natsume hugged Mikan tightly. After a few moments, he released her and swiftly removed her shades. He took her by surprise. Mikan's eyes widened the same with Natsume. Mikan quickly covered her right eye with her hand but it's too late. Natsume was already feeling weird.

"W-What is.. this?" he asked while clutching his chest.

"Tch. You're so persistent." Mikan cursed and ran away before anything could happen.

The popular came in time. They found Natsume kneeling on the ground.

"Natsume!" Ruka quickly ran to his best friend. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Mikan." Natsume uttered, still clutching his chest.

"Mikan? What happened to her?" Sumire asked.

"I saw.. her.. eye." Natsume tried to say.

"What about her eye?" Anna asked frantically.

"It's… gold." he uttered.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

Mikan was standing in front of the HSP's office.

'Why is that old geezer calling me now?' she asked herself. She was feeling depressed because Natsume had seen her and wanted to crawl under the earth and hide there forever. She wanted to tear her right eye if only she could.

She knocked at the door. She heard the HSP'S voice urging her to come in. She opened the door and was surprised to see the popular, the student council, the gay teacher, her little brother and the old geezer.

'Great. The right people I wanted to see the most.' the brunette thought and rolled her eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" Mikan asked furiously and faced the HSP. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Please calm down Mikan-chan." Narumi said. "Have a sit first."

"I'm leaving." she said.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Three hits aimed at the brunette's head. Mikan growled and glared at the suspect. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at the girl with short black hair and purple eyes.

"Sit." Hotaru ordered, an evil aura surrounding her.

Mikan obeyed unwillingly. She knew better than to argue with the black mailing queen. She sat in between Nonoko and Anna.

"Mikan, we already knew so there's no need to hide it anymore." Narumi said.

"I still can't remove it. I can't control my power yet so it's still dangerous." Mikan answered.

"So the rumors ARE true huh?" Tsubasa interrupted.

"What rumor?" Misaki asked.

"Didn't you know?" Tsubasa gave her an I-can't-believe-you look.

Misaki punched him on the head. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew idiot!"

"Okay. Okay!" he said as he rubbed his head.

"There's a rumor that every…" Tsubasa explained but he was cut off by Inchou.

"Every 100 years, there will be a person who will be given 'The Eye'." he said then continued. "It is said that that person can rule half of the world. It depends on the gender of the holder. If he's a boy, then he can make all girls fall in love with her with just a single eye contact. If she's a girl, she can make all boys do whatever she wants."

"Thanks for explaining Inchou. I can explain better you know." Tsubasa growled.

"Woah. That's so cool!" Koko exclaimed.

"No it's not idiot!" Sumire said.

"Anyway, there's also a rumor that a certain ritual can remove The Eye's power." Inchou continued.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Then Mikan-chan can be cured!" Nonoko exclaimed happily.

"It's not that easy." Youichi interfered.

Inchou nodded. "The ritual consisted of at least 100 sub-rituals. It is said that these rituals are very difficult and can even cost your own life."

"That's horrible." Ruka said.

"What is this ritual?" Mikan asked.

"It's the Alice Magic Ritual." Kazumi, the HSP, finally spoke.

"Alice Magic Ritual?" Mikan asked again.

"You have to complete all 100 rituals in order to complete the ritual itself." he replied. "Each ritual you'll manage to complete will lessen the power of your eye."

"That's it?" the brunette uttered.

"Like I said, it's not that easy." Youichi interrupted. "It consists of 100 difficult rituals and you need a partner which can help you."

"Partner?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Yes. You cannot complete the ritual without a partner. Some of the rituals need two people in order to complete them." the HSP said.

Everyone's eyes turned to Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, I think that everyone thinks that you are fitted to be Mikan-chan's partner." Narumi said.

"What? No! I don't need a partner especially if it's him!" Mikan protested.

"Hn." Natsume uttered, meaning he agrees.

"Perfect! Now, let's explain the first ritual shall we?" Narumi said while clapping his hands. He laid a large paper on the table in front of them.

"First ritual is, oh, this is quite difficult. Natsume should be able to withstand Mikan-chan's power. He should be able to look at her eye directly for about five minutes without getting affected by it." he said.

Everyone's eyes widened. They all knew how Natsume reacted when he first saw Mikan's eye and it's not that good.

"Tch. Now, we're doomed." Mikan said.

- xxx -

* * *

**I know that the name of the ritual is kind of lame but I couldn't think of anything better, sorry. I got the idea from Magico by the way.**

**Leave your REVIEWS PLEASE and FOLLOW/FAVORITE the story! Thank you very much! :)**

_**Next chapter will be the start of the first ritual! Will Natsume be able to accomplish it?**_


	15. Let The Ritual Begin!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of the riddles written in this chapter.**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 14**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Natsume! Stop!" Mikan shouted as she pulled him away from her. Natsume was cornering her on the wall and malice was carved on his eyes. They were now on the process of completing the first ritual but it wasn't going smoothly.

They were at their lounge. The popular were the only ones inside excluding the boys. They weren't allowed to come in except for Natsume. The student council was very busy of their work so they couldn't help. Kazumi, being the high school principal of the academy, was of course taking care of the academy. Narumi, on the other hand, has a busy schedule and Youichi had lots assignments to do.

"This is hopeless." Mikan uttered as she put her shades back.

"Try it again." Hotaru insisted.

"Can't we just get on with the other rituals first?" the brunette asked.

"No." Hotaru replied.

"The ritual should be completed orderly." Anna said.

"Isn't it Narumi-sensei already told you that? Geez. You're not even listening." Sumire uttered.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She removed her shades and went on with the ritual. It was now afternoon but they haven't succeeded yet. Within a second, Natsume would instantly fall for Mikan and tried to harass her.

"I've got an idea." Hotaru blurted.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Mikan said. "Why are you leaving us alone in my room?"

"It's already evening and it's dark." Hotaru said and continued. "The ritual only indicated that Natsume should look at you and in order for a person to fall under your power, that person should be able to see your eye."

"So?" Mikan uttered.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "As long as it's completely dark in this room, Natsume will be able to look at you directly without getting affected by its power."

"You're a genius Hotaru-chan!" Anna exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"I know." Hotaru grinned.

"We shall leave then. Good luck Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun." Nonoko smiled and went outside with the other three.

"I never thought of that. Well, here it goes." Mikan let out a sigh and slowly removed her shades. Natsume looked at her directly. The plan was working. Unlike before, Natsume wasn't trying to harass her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Is it already 5 minutes?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't answer. Instead, he leaned closer.

"N-Natsume?" the brunette uttered, worried that Natsume was going to harass her.

Natsume locked his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately but not aggressively. His tongue was asking for entrance and Mikan gladly opened her mouth. Their tongues collided. After a few moments, they pulled from the kiss to catch some air. Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko and Anna barged inside the room.

"Five minutes is over." Sumire said.

"First ritual, complete!" Anna exclaimed and high fived with Nonoko.

"The kiss wasn't necessary." Hotaru said and fired her baka gun at Mikan and Natsume.

"Y-You.. You saw?" Mikan asked while rubbing her head where it was hit by the gun.

"Yep. Don't even think that we'll leave you two alone without a hidden camera." Nonoko snickered.

Instead of glaring, Mikan blushed. Nonoko and Anna ran to her and crushed her into a hug.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! You're so cute when you blush!" Nonoko giggled.

"Mikan chan." Anna uttered. "You didn't have to act cold and distance yourself from us."

"We understand that you wanted to protect us but sometimes, it's better if you tell your problems to your friends." Nonoko said and continued. "Remember that we'll always be here to help you."

"Yeah. You're like a sister to us!" Anna exclaimed.

"Sorry guys." Mikan said. "And thanks."

"I don't want to ruin your lovely sister relationship but I really think we should sleep now. I'm tired. Let's just ask Narumi-sensei for the second ritual tomorrow." Sumire said.

"Goodnight Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and Anna both shouted and went outside with Sumire.

Hotaru grabbed Natsume's ear and dragged him outside. Mikan laughed. She then placed her fingers on her lips, remembering the kiss that they just shared.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" Anna greeted her cheerfully.

Mikan just woke up and came at the lounge. It was weekend so there were no classes. The popular were all at the lounge. They were permitted to use it for a while for the ritual.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"I can't find Narumi-sensei anywhere so I decided to play a game while waiting for him." Sumire answered.

"What game?" Mikan asked again.

"You will pick a name from this bowl." Anna explained and showed her a bowl filled with papers. "After picking, you will ask a riddle to the person you have picked."

"If that person wasn't able to answer, you will have the chance to give him/her a dare." Koko continued.

"If that person was able to answer your riddle, that person will be the one who will give you a dare." Ruka added.

"Sounds interesting." Mikan uttered.

"Let's begin. Who's next?" Sumire asked.

"Me!" Koko raised his hand like an elementary kid and picked a paper on the bowl. He sweat dropped when he saw the name written on the paper. "Why is it Hotaru of all people? Why am I cursed like this?! Crap. I'm doomed."

"Just give me the riddle." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Here it is." Koko said and took a deep breath before speaking again. "How many letters are in the alphabet?"

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid? Can't you think of anything more difficult?" Sumire laughed out loud.

"Eleven." Hotaru answered.

Sumire, Anna and Nonoko looked at her in disbelief. The others had already realized the answer but the three haven't.

"Why the hell would it be eleven?! And here I thought you're a genius." Sumire uttered.

"Correct." Koko said sadly. "There are eleven letters in "the alphabet". I should have asked you a more difficult riddle! Tsk."

"Oh, so that's it! Let's proceed to your dare." Nonoko said excitedly.

"Poke that idiot's forehead." Hotaru blurted as she pointed her finger at Natsume.

"WHAAATT?! NO WAY IN HELL!" Koko argued.

"It's a dare Koko. You HAVE to do it." Ruka interrupted and smiled. He was enjoying this.

"But..." Koko tried to complain but Hotaru cut him off.

"Just do it." Hotaru said.

Koko grunted. He slowly walked towards Natsume and gulped. He flicked his fingers on his forehead but not too hard. There was an awkward silence. Anna was the one who broke the silence first.

"Hotaru-chan, it's your turn to pick a name." she interrupted.

Hotaru picked a paper and smirked when she saw the name. Without even announcing the name, she quickly said the riddle to a raven haired lad with crimson eyes.

"It preceded God. It is more powerful than God, yet more evil than the devil. Poor people have it. Rich people don't need it. If you eat it, you will die." she said looking at the crimson eyed lad.

"Nothing." Natsume answered quickly.

"He doesn't have an answer for the first time! Woah, Hotaru! You really are a genius." Koko exclaimed.

"Correct. Your dare?" Hotaru uttered, ignoring Koko.

"Huh? What do you mean he's correct?" Koko asked, confused.

"Nothing is the answer idiot. Nothing preceded God. Nothing is more powerful than God yet nothing is more evil than the devil. Poor people have nothing and rich people don't need anything because they already have everything. If you eat nothing, you'll most likely die." Hotaru said in an irritated tone, probably not happy that she had spoken too much.

"Ohh…" Koko uttered, finally, realization had dawned to him.

"Hit yourself with your gun." Natsume ordered. He was finally getting his revenge for pinching his ear last night and for the dare a while ago.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uhmm Natsume, don't you have other dares rather than that?" Ruka asked nervously.

"No." he replied and smirked at his cousin. "Do it."

Hotaru gave him a deathly glare before doing the dare. She covered her face with her egg mask (one of her inventions) and hit herself with her baka gun. After doing it, she removed the mask, her face unharmed.

"You didn't say anything about not wearing protection." she smirked.

Natsume rolled his eyes. He then put his hand on the bowl and grabbed a paper.

"Ruka." the lad grinned and faced his best friend.

"You are trapped in a dungeon to which the only way out is two doors. One leads to freedom, one leads to certain death. Guarding the doors are two identical twins. One always lies and one always tells the truth. You are allowed to ask them one question only in order to figure out which door to go through. What is the question?" Koko uttered.

"Hey wait. Natsume should be the one giving the riddle!" Sumire protested.

"He told me to read his mind." Koko replied. "Seriously man, can't you say anything more than a sentence?"

"Answer." Natsume smirked at his best friend, ignoring Koko.

"Uhmm.. Hmm. Well.." Ruka started and guessed. "Where is the door to freedom?"

"Wrong." his best friend replied.

"What's the answer?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Kiss me first." Natsume grinned.

"Never mind." Mikan rolled her eyes and turned her head to hide her reddening face.

"What would your twin say is the door to freedom? That's the question." Koko said.

"Oh, Oh! I get it! The one who tells the truth will probably point the door which leads to death because he knew that his twin will lie and point the door which leads to death. So the door which wasn't pointed is the door to freedom!" Anna happily exclaimed.

"Woah. You got it! Unbelievable!" Nonoko said.

They all nodded in amazement. Anna wasn't that smart in academics much more when it comes to riddles.

"What's the dare?" Ruka asked nervously.

"Tell your girlfriend that she's an ugly, black mailing witch." Natsume smirked.

"What?! Natsume, she'll kill me! No! She'll torture me to death!" Ruka protested.

"Do it." Natsume commanded.

Ruka hesitated for a moment and started. "Y-You.. are.. an u-u-ug.. l-ly…."

"Say it properly stupid." Natsume uttered.

Ruka gulped and shouted. "Y-You are an ugly, black mailing witch!"

Right at that very moment, Ruka was sent to the infirmary. Hotaru had hit him not only with her baka gun but several things of her inventions. She mercilessly hit her own boyfriend even though she knew that it's just a dare. She left the lounge and stayed with Ruka at the infirmary.

"Natsume you idiot! You shouldn't have made Ruka do that!" Mikan shouted.

"Whatever." the lad replied.

"Poor Nogi-kun." Nonoko uttered.

"Well, let's continue the game. Since Ruka isn't here, I'll be the one picking a name." Sumire said.

"No fair! I want to pick first!" Anna protested.

The two argued. Unbeknown to them, Nonoko had already picked a name on the bowl while they were busy fighting.

"Oh, it's Mikan-chan." Nonoko snickered and proceeded with her riddle. "A man was found murdered on Sunday morning. His wife immediately called the police. The police questioned the wife and the staff and got these alibis: The wife said she was sleeping. The cook was cooking breakfast. The gardener was picking vegetables. The maid was getting the mail. The butler was cleaning the closet. Who was the murderer?"

Mikan thought for a while and answered. "It's the maid. She said she was getting the mail but there's no mail on Sundays."

"Ugh. You got it right." Nonoko said in dismay.

"Hmm. For your dare, what would be nice?" Mikan asked herself. "Ah! Bite Koko's ear for ten seconds."

"Hey!" Koko complained.

"What?! Eww, no way!" Nonoko protested.

"It's a dare so do it." she snickered.

Nonoko rolled her eyes and bit Koko's ear. Mikan, on the other hand, was taking photos. After ten seconds, Nonoko quickly pulled away from Koko.

"Why did you take pictures? Give me those!" Nonoko commanded as she tried to snatch the photos on Mikan's hand but unfortunately, she wasn't successful.

"Pay back time." Mikan grinned wickedly. "I'm going to give this to Inchou."

"Oh no you won't." Nonoko said confidently.

"Oh yes I will." Mikan smirked.

"Mikan-chan! Please! No!" Nonoko begged and almost cried.

Mikan laughed and patted her friend's head. "Just kidding. I wouldn't do that."

"Promise?" Nonoko said with puppy dog eyes.

"Promise." Mikan reassured her. She then fished out a paper on the bowl.

"Anna." the brunette turned to face her pink haired friend. "If you throw me from the window, I will leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door, and you'll see someone giving life. What am I?"

Anna placed her hand on her chin and thought for a couple of minutes.

"I give up!" she surrendered.

"The answer's letter 'n'." Mikan said and continued. "If you throw or remove the letter 'n' on the word 'window', it will result to 'widow' which meant the grieving wife. If you bring back the letter 'n' on the word 'door', it will give you the word 'donor' which is someone giving life."

"Ohhh.. That's tricky." Anna admitted.

"I want you to give me back all the tapes that you recorded with Hotaru." Mikan commanded.

"No way! Hotaru-chan will kill me. I don't want to be sent into the infirmary just like Nogi-kun." Anna replied.

"Give it to me. I know you have them." the brunette insisted.

"No." the pink haired girl firmly said.

"You either give it to me or I'll tell Misaki-sensei that you stole his polo shirt." Mikan threatened.

"You're unbelievable Mikan-chan!" Anna pouted and thought for a while. "Fine."

She handed half a hundred tapes to Mikan. Mikan's eye widened.

"T-This many?" her eyes started to blaze with fire.

"Most of them were taken by Hotaru." Anna defended.

Mikan rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. In a matter of seconds, the tapes were reduced to ashes. Anna's and Nonoko's eyes widened in horror. They knew that Hotaru would never let them live after this.

"Er, uhmm. I should pick." Anna interrupted and picked a paper on the bowl. "Sumire."

"Game." Sumire said.

"A six foot tall magician had a water glass and was holding the glass above his head. He let it drop to the carpet without spilling a single drop of water. How could he manage to drop the glass from a height of six feet and not spill a drop of water?" Anna asked.

"He used his magic?" Sumire guessed.

"Nope." Anna said.

"Uhmm, he levitated the glass?" Sumire guessed again.

"He didn't use any magic." Anna replied.

"Oh, right. What's the answer then?" Sumire asked.

"You sure you've given up?" Anna asked.

Sumire nodded and Anna said the answer. "The glass was empty. I only said it was a water glass but I didn't say that there was water in it."

"Good one." Koko snickered.

"I was just tired so I couldn't think straight. Anyway, it's my turn. Finally!" Sumire defended and grabbed a paper on the bowl.

"Oh, it's Mikan again." Sumire said. "This is a little creepy. I read this online."

"Wait, you're using your laptop again?" Anna asked.

"That's forbidden!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"I know." Sumire snickered.

"Wait. How'd you even get a connection?" Koko asked curiously.

"Well, I borrowed Hotaru's invention. It can connect to the internet." Sumire explained.

"Cool!" Koko grinned.

"As I was saying, I read this online." Sumire said then continued. "Studying to become a doctor is really hard work, but I scored 100% at my autopsy exam on Friday. I can't take all the credit though. My roommate was a huge help. I wish I could thank him, but he's no longer with us. RIP Jacob."

"Find the scary part." Sumire said.

Before Mikan could open her mouth and say the answer, a guy with blonde hair and purple eyes came barging in the lounge.

"Hello my dears!" the guy exclaimed cheerfully.

"You're late Narumi-sensei." Sumire grunted.

"Sorry, I was quite busy." Narumi explained and noticed there was something missing. "Where's Nogi-kun and Imai-san?"

"Hotaru's accompanying Ruka to his death." Koko joked.

"They're in the infirmary sensei." Anna said.

"We were having a game while waiting for you and Hotaru almost killed Ruka." Nonoko explained.

"Because of some jerk's fault." Mikan added as she glared at Natsume.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get on with the next ritual shall we?" Narumi happily said while clapping his hands.

- xxx -

* * *

**I purposely didn't write the answer on Sumire's riddle because I wanted you guys to solve it yourselves. Review me your answers and who knows? You might get it correct! I will reveal the answer on the next chapter so don't worry. This chapter is inspired by Kitty Cavallone's Riddles and Scary Stories.**

**I got the riddles from Ciara, locofro, Tammy on _wikianswers _and from _dailybrainteaser._**


	16. Out on a Trip

**I'm terribly sorry for the very late update. I didn't have the chance to write because of my busy schedule. Oh well, here it is! Please enjoy.**

_**A/N: I do not own GA or any of the scary stories written in this chapter.**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 15**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Really?! We're going to Okinawa?!" Koko exclaimed excitedly.

"Isn't it it's too dangerous for us to go outside the academy?" Sumire asked.

"I know but we don't have a choice. Mikan-chan should drink the water of the luminosity pool and it can only be found in Okinawa." Narumi replied.

"Luminosity pool? Is that a swimming pool of some resort?" Koko asked.

"No. It's not a swimming pool and it's not just a simple pool. It is rumored that drinking the water from the pool will cure any disease even the incurable ones. But no one was able to succeed in getting water from it because it is said that the pool was so bright it can make you blind in an instant." Narumi explained.

"Then Mikan-chan just has to close her eyes and drink water from the pool right?" Nonoko asked.

"It's not that easy. It is located in some forest and I heard that there are unknown creatures roaming around in that forest." Narumi said.

"Oh, tell me about it. I'm already used to wild beasts." Mikan uttered.

"We still don't know these creatures so we better be careful." Narumi said. "We'll need Sumire-chan, Koko and of course, your partner's help with this. Nogi-kun is injured and will probably stay in the infirmary for a couple of days and Imai-san will most likely take care of him so I bet they wouldn't be able to come with us."

"Can we come too sensei?" Anna and Nonoko both pleaded.

"But it's dangerous outside." Narumi said.

"Oh come on, please? We'll promise we wouldn't be a hindrance." Nonoko pleaded once again.

"Please sensei." Anna uttered with puppy dog eyes.

Narumi, who couldn't resist their cuteness, agreed. The two girls cheered and high fived.

"Pack your things sweeties! We'll be departing at lunch time." Narumi said and went outside the lounge.

"EH?! We'll be leaving today?!" Sumire shouted.

"It will take us two to three hours by plane." Mikan uttered.

"Yes! No classes!" Koko happily exclaimed and put his fist up in the air.

"Kyaah! We're going to Okinawa!" Nonoko and Anna both shouted and high fived again.

"Guys, this isn't a vacation remember?" Mikan said but her friends were too busy shouting so they didn't hear what she said.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Take care guys." Inchou said.

Narumi and the others were now at the gates of the academy. They were seeing off their friends before they leave.

"Ruka said he was sorry for not being able to come." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Uh, no problem." Mikan replied.

'Aren't you the one who's supposed to say sorry?' Mikan thought. She wanted to ask her that but kept it to herself instead.

"We'll be leaving then. We couldn't afford to be late on the flight." Narumi said.

The teenagers waved goodbye one last time and went inside the black limousine. They had arrived at the airport and were now boarding on a private plane.

"You should sleep. We'll need all your energies later." Narumi crashed into his seat and slept. Natsume sat on his seat and also slept while the others couldn't sleep because of excitement.

"Oi Mikan. You haven't answered my riddle yet." Sumire said.

"Oh right. He used Jacob for the autopsy." Mikan replied.

"Correct." Sumire shrugged. "What's my dare?"

Mikan was about to speak but Koko cut her off.

"Instead of continuing the game, how about we tell scary stories instead?" he suggested.

"That would be fun!" Anna happily exclaimed.

"Oh, Oh. I have one!" Nonoko said, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm out." Mikan said.

"Aw, you scared?" Sumire smirked.

"No!" the brunette shouted.

"Mikan-chan is scared of ghosts." Anna giggled.

"No I'm not!" Mikan complained and gulped. "Continue with the story."

Nonoko giggled before turning serious.

"There was a girl who woke up around 5:30 am due to a loud scream. Instead of checking what was going on, she used the bathroom first and attended to her personal necessities. After she had done her business, she took a peek outside the bathroom and saw blood on the carpet. She bolted back to her room and hid under her bed sheets, trembling. After a few moments, her bedroom door creak open and she peeked out from under the blankets to see what was going on. She could see a hairless creature with no eyes and no clothing walking like a caveman and dragging her parents into the room. Her parents were obviously dead because blood covered their bodies. The creature propped her father against the edge of the bed and made him face her. It then sat the mother down in a chair and positioned her towards the girl as well. Then, the creature started rubbing its hands along the walls, staining it with blood, drawing a circle with the devils pentagram in it. It then positioned itself under the girl's bed and waited to strike. The girl managed to peek and read the message on the bloodstained wall. It said." She paused for a second then continued. "I know you're awake."

"Woah. That's so creepy!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah. Mikan is trembling all over." Koko laughed.

"Shut up mind reader freak." Mikan glared at him but failed because she was indeed trembling.

"Hey! Stop calling me that!" Koko protested.

"My turn!" Sumire said, ignoring the two.

"A girl was babysitting two young boys at her friend's house. It was already night so she sent the two boys to bed. She went downstairs and watched T.V. while she waited for her friend to call. She noticed there was an almost life sized odd looking clown statue standing in the corner of the living room. The clown just stood there with an eerie smile on its face and a weird look in its unmoving eyes. She couldn't take anymore of the creepiness so she covered up the statue with a bed sheet. The girl quickly fell asleep after shutting the lamp light off. Suddenly, she woke up only to find out that the bed sheet had slid off the clown statue. It stood there looking at her the same way. Almost immediately, the phone rang and she answered it. It was her friend."

"Her friend asked if everything's alright. The girl said that everything's fine but mentioned the creepy clown statue in the living room. Her friend told her that they didn't have a clown statue in their living room. They never did. Her friend quickly told her to get out of the house. After the babysitter quickly grabbed the kids and ran out of the house, the police arrived just minutes later with the news of a possibly dangerous intruder. The babysitter learned that the criminal clown was an escapee, recently convicted of three murders from a neighboring city. The police searched the rest of the house and there was one thing missing that they found later on the clown person after he'd been arrested. It was a knife from the kitchen."

"Oh my gosh!" Nonoko shouted. "It's a good thing they had run away from the house or else the clown statue might have killed them!"

They all nodded except for Mikan who was covering her ears.

"I have one too." Koko interrupted.

"That better be good." Sumire uttered.

"There was a couple driving on their way home. It was dark and raining heavily. The car suddenly went out of gas. The boy told his girlfriend to stay in the car while he's going to look for a gas station. He told her to lock the doors and never go out of the car until he comes back. Her girlfriend nodded and the boy went out of the car, bringing the keys with him. After a few moments, a weird boy knocked on the window beside the girl. The girl freaked out. The guy was creepy and obviously crazy. He was wearing a mischievous smile on his face. Though the girl was scared, she tried to ignore the guy, hoping that he would go away eventually. The guy knocked on the window again but the girl ignored him. The guy knocked continuously. Irritated, the girl turned her head to give the guy a death glare but her eyes widened in shock and horror when she saw the guy holding her boyfriend's head."

"Kyaa! That's sooo scary!" Anna shouted. She was trembling a little.

"I'm not finished yet." Koko said. "The guy's mischievous smile even became more devilish. As he held her boyfriend's head on his left hand, he lifted his right hand for the girl to see that he got the keys."

As he said the last part, he lifted his right hand as if holding something and made a devilish smile.

"Okay. That's enough! I'm going to sleep." Mikan said and shut her eyes.

"Good luck. I hope you wouldn't dream anything scary." Koko grinned.

"Shut up." the brunette uttered.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

After two and a half hours, the group had arrived at their destination. Anna breathed in the fresh air.

"Stop that. You're going to suck all of the air." Sumire said.

"Oh shut up Sumire. Why don't you do it too? It's refreshing!" Anna suggested.

"Okay. We need to get a cab." Narumi said.

Soon, the group got a cab and headed for a hotel where they would stay for a while. It was starting to get dark already.

"Let's stop for a while at that store!" Anna said as she pointed at a small store.

"Why? I want to go to the hotel already and sleep. I didn't get enough sleep on the plane." Sumire complained.

"Please Narumi-sensei? It won't take long, promise." the pink haired girl pleaded as she made puppy dog eyes.

"Alright but just for a minute okay?" the teacher surrendered.

Anna cheered gleefully. The car stopped in front of the store and everyone get out even the driver due to Narumi's invitation. Sumire, on the other hand, stayed in the car claiming that she's tired and wouldn't waste her time going to the store.

"Don't forget to lock the doors. There might be a crazy guy roaming around." Koko grinned and ran to the shop before Sumire could say a word.

"Hmph. I'm not afraid of that stupid story. It's obvious that it's all made up." she said to herself.

After a few moments, a knock was heard on the window. Sumire looked to see who it was but saw no one. Another knock was heard on the other window. She quickly locked all the doors. A knock was yet again heard and this time a guy with a mischievous smile appeared, holding a key on his right hand. Sumire freaked out and shouted at the top of her lungs. The guy laughed.

"Argh! Koko!" Sumire raged as she went out of the car to torture the guy.

The prankster was laughing so hard. He was rolling on the ground.

"You ARE scared of my story after all." Koko said, still laughing.

"Shut up! Where did you get that key anyway?!" Sumire growled.

"This is not a real key. It's just a candy shaped as a key." Koko explained and bit a part of it. "See."

"Sorry guys! We took a little bit longer." Anna said as she ran towards the two.

"Let's just go already." Sumire said and glared at Koko before returning inside the car.

"What happened?" Nonoko asked.

"Nothing." Koko grinned and joined the green haired brunette in the car.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel. It wasn't that fabulous but you could still consider it as a high class hotel.

Narumi and the others went to the receptionist. It was a tall man with very pale skin, black hair and cold eyes. He was wearing all black and a lot of accessories.

"Is he a cross dresser?" Nonoko whispered to Anna. Anna just giggled.

"We reserved four rooms just this morning." Narumi said to the receptionist.

"I know." the man replied coldly and handed Narumi four cards.

_(A/N: As far as I know, high class hotels usually use cards instead of keys.)_

"Thank you. Where are the rooms located?" Narumi asked.

"Fourth floor. The number of your rooms are in the cards so just look for them yourselves." the receptionist said.

Instead of getting mad because of his rudeness, Narumi just smiled at him and headed towards the elevator followed by the teenagers. They were all inside the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor.

"He is so rude." Nonoko complained.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"The receptionist, duh." Sumire answered.

"Weird." Koko blurted.

"I agree. He's so weird. He's supposed to be friendly yet he acted cold. He doesn't suit for his job." Nonoko protested.

"No. It's not that. I accidentally read his mind." Koko said.

"What did he say?" Mikan asked.

"Finally, the target is here." he replied.

All eyes widened except Natsume's.

"As I thought, pursuers will come and capture Mikan to get a hold of her power but I didn't expect them to show up this early." Narumi said.

"What do we do sensei?" Anna asked.

"We need to finish the ritual tonight and return to the academy quickly." the teacher replied.

"What?! But it's already dark! How are we suppose to find the luminosity pool within a night?!" Sumire complained.

"Don't worry. I already know where it is located." Narumi said. "Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, I need you two to stay in the hotel and spy for possible pursuers and don't take your eyes off of the receptionist."

The two girls nodded. The doors of the elevator opened. The group stepped out and started their mission.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"KYAAAAHH!" Sumire screamed as she was being chased by a gigantic hairy creature.

Natsume set the creature on fire and it was burned to ashes within a few minutes.

"We need to be careful. There may be more wild beasts roaming around this forest." Narumi warned.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" Sumire protested while panting heavily.

"I did tell you guys about that this morning." the teacher said.

"We've only just entered the forest and yet they are attacking us already." Mikan uttered.

"Don't worry, Natsume is here to protect you." Koko teased and wrapped his arm around Natsume's shoulder.

Mikan rolled her eyes and started walking. Several hours had passed yet they still couldn't find the said pool. They seemed to be lost and they were being slowed down due to the constant attacks of several unknown creatures. Fortunately, they had successfully defeated them all. The group was tired so they decided to rest for a while.

"I'm going to find and get water." Mikan said.

"Wait Mikan-chan, you musn't go alone. I'll come with you." Narumi offered.

"No, it's alright. I can protect myself." the brunette said.

"But.." the blonde man tried to argue but Mikan shut him off.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute."

And with that, the brunette went off deeper into the woods. Several minutes had passed yet Mikan wasn't still back. Natsume stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Koko asked.

"I'm going to look for her." he replied.

The lad was about to leave when he heard a loud scream. Sumire was being wrapped around by a slimy substance. Koko and Narumi tried to help her but the two were eventually wrapped with the substance too. Before Natsume could make another step, the slimy substance covered his body, immobilizing him. The substance was slowly covering their bodies. The more it spread the harder it was for them to move.

"W-What is this thing?" Sumire asked, struggling.

"I heard about this but I can't remember what it is called." Narumi answered.

"Nevermind that! How are we going to remove this from our bodies?!" Sumire asked.

"I don't know." the teacher admitted. "But I do know one thing, if it covers our entire body, we will be dead in a matter of minutes."

"WHAT?!" Sumire exclaimed.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Hm. Weird. I kept on passing the same place." Mikan said. "I think I'm lost."

"No you aren't. You are just in the right place." a voice said.

Mikan turned her head to see the owner of the voice but she didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

A man stepped out of the shadows.

"You.. You're the receptionist!" Mikan said.

"My name is Persona. I have come to capture you." the man in all black said.

- xxx -

* * *

**Another chapter finished! BANZAI! :) I got the two stories from google and Koko's story from my friend. They're all creepy right?**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAVORITE the story!**


	17. The Mark of Death

**I'm so sorry for keeping you wait. I'm very busy these past few weeks so I wasn't able to update. Please don't hate me. Anyway, I'm free now so I will be able to update faster. Cheers! :D**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it.**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 16**_

- xxx -

_NATSUME'S POV_

"Kyaa! This is so disgusting! Get it off me! Kyaa!" Sumire shouted.

"As much as I want to, I can't." Narumi said sadly.

"We're stuck." Koko uttered.

"This is so disgusting!" Sumire repeated. "I can't breathe!"

"Shut up." I growled.

"I don't want to die like this!" she exclaimed.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!?" I shouted and glared deadly at the girl.

She quickly stopped and looked at the ground. I was very irritated due to her nonstop complaints. Being stuck with this stupid slimy substance also didn't help. I should be finding Mikan right now but I couldn't do anything. I tried to burn the substance wrapping us but it won't even budge. It will fade a while then quickly wrap our bodies again. We're stuck here while I'm worried like hell about Mikan. What if something happened to her? What if she got kidnapped again? What if she got hurt? Many what ifs are occupying my mind. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice shout our names.

"Narumi-sensei! Koko! Sumire-chan! Natsume-kun!" a blue haired girl shouted while running towards us with a pink haired girl trailing behind her.

They both stopped in front of us, breathing heavily.

"Sorry. We lost track of the receptionist." Anna informed, still panting.

"What?!" I shouted.

I know it's unusual for me to react but I couldn't help it. Like I said, I'm worried like hell. Everyone looked at me with their surprised faces. They also noticed me reacting was very rare. If this was just an ordinary day, they would probably make a big deal out of it. They would tease me or something but considering the situation we're in, they decided to ignore it.

"The moment you went out of the hotel, we immediately went downstairs to check on the receptionist but a new person was there instead." Anna said and continued. "We asked him about the receptionist with all black clothes but he suddenly trembled and got scared. We thought something was wrong so we followed you guys here. Good thing we were able to find you."

"What about the wild beasts?" Koko asked.

"There's none." Anna said.

"Oh, lucky for you. We probably finished off all the beasts living in this forest." Sumire grunted.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. Can you get us out of here?" Narumi asked politely.

"No problem sensei. Good thing I brought some chemicals with me." Nonoko answered and rummaged through her backpack.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed as she held up a weird looking glass filled with green boiling water. Wait, did I see that right? The stupid water was boiling!

"Uh, are you sure that's safe?" Koko asked nervously.

"Of course!" Nonoko replied and smiled.

"I don't think so. It's freakin' boiling!" Sumire shouted.

"Well, it's acid that I made. It can dissolve that substance!" the blue haired girl said and pointed at the blue green substance wrapping Sumire's body.

"Yeah and it can dissolve us too." Sumire replied sarcastically.

"Shut up. It won't dissolve you, trust me. My potions never failed." Nonoko said and started to pour the acid on the substance. Fortunately, it worked without getting them dissolved.

"Yes we're finally free! I thought I'm going to die back there of suffocation!" Koko exclaimed as he stretched his arms.

"Thank you Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. What would we do if you two hadn't come?" Narumi said and hugged the two.

I growled. How can these people relax when Mikan is gone? Stupid people. I was about to walk away to look for her when I heard a loud scream and to my horror, it was Mikan's voice.

"Shit." I cursed and quickly ran to the direction of the voice.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

_MIKAN'S POV_

"What do you want from me?!" I shouted at the person in front of me who was grinning mischievously.

"Do I have to answer that?" Persona mocked.

I cursed under my breath. I knew what he's after. He wants my power. Maybe he's going to imprison me or worse, examine me in order to obtain my power and eventually kill me after gaining it all for himself. I sighed. Why does everybody wants to rule the world anyway?

He ran to me swiftly and tried to grab my arm but I was able to dodge it although barely. I launched sharp bolts of ice at him but they quickly decayed. What? Did I just see that? It decayed! I never encountered an alice like his. I got distracted. I realized that he was already behind me. I was about to shot another bolts of ice but it was too late. He quickly grabbed my right foot and pain started to wrap it. I winced. I willed the ground under him to erupt. He released my foot and jumped on the other side to avoid my attack. I quickly inserted a flying alice stone inside my body and flew in the air but due to the unbearable pain I'm experiencing, I suddenly felt weak and before I knew it, I was falling. I hit the ground hard. Smoke of dust surrounded me. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was feeling really weak. It's like the instant he grabbed my foot, he drained all the energy I had. I looked at my right foot only to find that it has marks.

'Tch. Am I cursed now?' I thought to myself.

"You're pretty tough." Persona smirked as he walked slowly towards me. "You managed to launch an attack even though I was already using my alice on you. It's the first time I have met a person who was able to withstand the pain."

"What did you do to my foot!?" I growled as I glared daggers at him though I wasn't sure if he was able to see it because I was wearing shades.

"I have the Mark of Death alice. Anything that I touch will rot. Anyone that I touch will be left with marks on the part where I had touched them. Same goes for those who will touch me. It depends on me whether I will rot them in an instant or I will let them suffer from unbearable pain." he explained.

Then I suddenly remembered what he had done when I launched bolts of ice at him.

'Wait, so my foot will also decay? No! I don't want that to happen.' I thought.

I was inserting healing stones inside my body secretly but the pain would only subside a little and the marks weren't disappearing even one bit. I cursed for the _nth_ time. Seriously, I'm really fond of cursing now. I was thinking of many ways how to remove the marks when an idea flashed on my mind.

'I have the stealing alice. If I could steal it, then..' I grinned at the thought.

"You're still smiling even though you're at the verge of your death?" Persona said, a little amused and confused.

"You wouldn't kill me because you need me. No, to be exact, you need my power." I said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I will not torture you." he smiled wickedly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I guess you wouldn't be able to do that." I smirked.

Before he could say anything, I casted lightning. He fell on his knees. I was impressed how tough this guy could be. Normally, if you would be hit by lightning, you will be dead instantly but this guy was still breathing. I was able to stand. I looked at my foot. There were no traces of marks on it. It completely disappeared together with the pain and I was holding a dark alice stone.

'It worked! I'm such a genius!' I grinned, obviously proud of myself.

Then fire started to encircle the man. I was surprised. The fire didn't come from me.

"Mikan!" a familiar voice shouted.

I turned and saw my boyfriend. Well, my soon-to-be boyfriend. I didn't know if he really likes me or if he's just playing with me. Though all my friends told me that he's head over heels for me, I still couldn't believe them unless he's the one who told me that he loves me. I was just waiting for him to say those three magical words.

Without any second thoughts, I ran towards him, completely forgetting about Persona. We hugged. He was breathing heavily. I also saw Sumire and the others running towards us though they were quite far away. I noticed their horrified faces. They were shouting something but I couldn't hear them. They were pointing at my direction.

"Did you really think you can beat me that easily?" Persona growled with hatred.

I broke the hug and turned to face him, Natsume behind me. Persona spread his arms and before I knew it, Natsume quickly stepped in front of me and shielded me. Natsume fell on the ground, his whole body were filled with marks. I was too shocked. I fell on my knees and looked at Natsume. Heavy tears started to stream down on my cheeks.

_NORMAL POV_

Persona noticed the arriving party. He cursed because he knew that he was on his limit. He felt weak due to Mikan's attack. Before anyone could stop him, he quickly escaped.

"Stop!" Sumire shouted and was about to follow the man but Narumi stopped her.

"Don't." he said.

"But.." she tried to argue but she was surprised when she saw Natsume lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Natsume! Natsume wake up! No! Don't leave me please!" Mikan cried out loud.

- xxx -

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**REVIEW.**

**FOLLOW.**

**FAVORITE.**

**Please? Thank you! :)**


	18. An Old Relative

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 17**_

- xxx -

_MIKAN'S POV_

"Mikan-chan, stop crying. Natsume-kun's already safe so there's no need to worry." Nonoko reassured as she patted my back.

I was holding Natsume's hand who was lying on a bed in his hotel room. He was still unconscious. I had managed to steal Persona's alice on his body so the marks were already gone but I was still crying despite the fact that I already knew he's safe. I couldn't help it. I almost lost the most important person in my life!

"I'm going to kill him." I growled and stood up. I was about to walk towards the door when a hand stopped me.

"Mikan-chan, there's no time for that. We have to finish your ritual and go back to the academy as soon as possible. The longer we stay here, the riskier it gets." Narumi said.

"Sensei's right. We have to take Natsume-kun to the hospital of the academy right away. He still needs medication and besides, you don't know where that guy is." Anna added.

I nodded. Well, they've got a point. Natsume's safety was more important.

"Okay. We should be going now." Sumire interrupted.

"I'm going to stay here and take care of Natsume." Anna volunteered.

"Me too. I'm going to accompany Anna. I can't just leave a girl alone with an unconscious boy. It's too dangerous. You guys go." Koko offered.

"Alright. Nonoko-chan, come with us. We might need your help on this." Narumi said and faced Koko and Anna. "Be careful."

The two nodded and we left the room.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Sumire grinned.

"Yeah. We could have returned to the academy if only.." Nonoko paused and looked at me.

She didn't have to finish because I already knew what she wants to say. If only that bastard didn't show up, we could have returned to the academy safely, without putting anyone's life on the line. We were walking on our way to get a cab as I recalled what happened last night. It was the second worst night of my life. The first was the night when my parents got killed.

I cried as I saw Natsume's body lying on the ground. I thought that he was dead but fortunately, he was still breathing. I was frozen that very moment. My mind went blank. I thought that I was going to lose another loved one. My train of thoughts was interrupted by an old man.

"Mikan? Mikan!" an old man shouted.

I turned and was shocked to see my grandpa. I haven't seen him since the day the AAO adopted me.

"J-Jii-chan!?" That was the only word that came out from my mouth. I was too shocked. I never thought that I would see him again.

"Jii-chan?" Sumire asked, confused.

My grandpa crushed me into a hug.

"I miss you! I thought you're.." he stopped.

He thought I was dead. Yeah, I know. Well, who wouldn't? All my relatives knew that I was with my parents that night and I suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"How are you?" I asked him and forced a smile.

He released me and said, "I'm perfectly fine especially when I saw you." Then, he narrowed his eyes on my companions.

"Uh, my friends. Nonoko, Sumire and my teacher, Narumi-sensei." I introduced as I pointed my finger to them.

The old man nodded. "Let's have tea at my house."

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Since when did you move here Jii-chan?" I asked the old man who was sitting across me. We were now at his house sitting in the living room.

"Just a month ago." he replied.

"Why did you move?" I asked again.

"I think living here is better than living in Kyoto." he answered. "Mikan, do you mind if you prepare a cake for me? You know, as a present."

"Huh? Why? I'll go buy something instead." I offered.

"No it would only consume your time and I think you're quite in a hurry." he said.

"But I don't know how to bake or even cook, you know that!" I argued.

"You're already sixteen! You should know how to bake already! Now, get your butt on the kitchen little missy!" he scolded.

'Typical grandpa.' I thought.

"Sumire-chan, Nonoko-chan, why don't you help Mikan-chan too?" Narumi asked.

"Why?! I don't want to!" Sumire protested.

"Well, you have to prevent Mikan-chan from blowing up the kitchen right?" Narumi said and smiled.

When Sumire was about to complain again, Nonoko immediately grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen. I followed them.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Sumire exclaimed, clearly pissed off.

"I think they need to talk in private." Nonoko answered.

"Who? My grandpa and Narumi-sensei?" I asked and she nodded.

"Why? As far as I know, this is the first time they've met." I said.

"I don't know Mikan-chan." Nonoko said and changed the topic. "Shall we start?"

"Do you know how to bake?" asked Sumire.

"Of course! What's the purpose of always hanging around with Anna if I wouldn't learn how to bake?" she grinned.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Sumire! What are you doing?!" Nonoko shouted.

"Are you blind? I'm putting the icing!" Sumire shouted back.

"That's not the way you put it!" Nonoko exclaimed and took the icing away from Sumire.

Before I could witness their World War 47, I quickly walked out of the kitchen. I was about to check on Jii-chan and Narumi-sensei when I suddenly heard my grandpa shout. I stopped on my tracks and hid behind a wall.

"Why are you doing the ritual?! Do you know how dangerous it is?!" the old man shouted.

"I know but we didn't have a choice." Narumi replied calmly.

"If only they went to America immediately, this wouldn't have happened." the old man grunted.

'So that's why my parents were so frantic that night. They knew that the AAO were after me.' I thought.

"I will do my best to protect Mikan-chan." Narumi reassured.

"Are you doing this because of _her_?" the old man asked and narrowed his eyes on Narumi-sensei.

"Yes. Not only that, Mikan-chan is like a daughter to me." my teacher answered.

"Put this in mind. Mikan isn't your _real_ daughter. Yours is already dead." the old man said.

"Yes, I know." Narumi replied sadly.

'What? Narumi-sensei has a daughter? I can't believe it! Who's the mother then? Where is she?'

Several questions flooded my mind when suddenly a familiar voice called my name. I turned around and saw my two friends.

"Mikan-chan? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nonoko said.

"I-I'm fine." I answered.

"Let's take this stupid cake to the living room already." Sumire said impatiently.

"Right." I said and we went to the living room.

After we gave the cake to Jii-chan, I hugged him one last time, bid goodbye and left. We arrived at the hotel and immediately packed our things. Natsume was still unconscious. We went to the airport and rode a plane back to Tokyo. While we were on the plane, I kept on thinking about Narumi-sensei and my grandpa's conversation. How did they know each other? Why is it Jii-chan's mad at Narumi-sensei? Why did Narumi-sensei didn't tell us that he had a daughter? Who was his daughter? I wanted to ask these questions to him but decided to just let it off for a while. I focused my thoughts on returning back to the academy and on Natsume. I began to worry again. Natsume's still unconscious. I'm feeling guilty. I blamed myself all night of what happened even though my friends told me that it wasn't my fault. If only I killed Persona right away, this wouldn't have happened. If only I was fast enough to protect Natsume. I'm always causing trouble to my loved ones. My parents died because of protecting me and Natsume too almost died of protecting me. It's all because of me. I had decided that I would distanced myself from all of them in order to prevent another death because if I have witnessed another loved one die because of me, I don't think I would be able to handle it.

- xxx -

* * *

**A little short right? I know.**

_**Next chapter will be a spooky chapter. (Halloween)**_

**I would like to ask you guys a few questions because I'm writing a new GA fanfic.**

**1. Is it okay if Natsume is OOC? I mean he's still stubborn and arrogant but is NOT that cold and expressionless. He talks normally rather than his usual few words.**

**2. Would you prefer Koko to be the way he is or would you prefer him to be the bad guy?**

**Please answer these questions. I couldn't make up my mind so I really need your help.**

_**Note: The questions are for my new GA fanfic. They are totally unrelated to Unexpected Encounter.**_


	19. The Diary

**Thank you for those of you who answered the questions! It really helped me a lot.**

_**Mystique0831: You will know soon. ;)**_

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

**_Encounter 18_**

- xxx -

_MIKAN'S POV_

It's been two weeks since we came to the academy. Natsume's back to normal and was discharged from the hospital a week ago. We've already completed 24 rituals. I know. We're quite fast right? Well, those rituals were easy. Sticking to my decision, I still tried to avoid everyone.

I was walking on the grounds of the academy when suddenly, two girls blocked my way.

"Mikan-chan. Are you avoiding us?" Nonoko asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" Anna asked curiously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked and faked a laugh.

"Well, we noticed that you keep on staying away from us." Anna said. "You don't eat with us during lunch, you immediately leave the classroom during dismissal, you don't hang around with us anymore and you keep on shutting yourself in your room all the time."

"Really? I didn't notice that. Must be because I'm tired of the rituals. Doing rituals while studying is really hard, you know." I lied.

"Yeah. You must be having a hard time." Anna pitied.

I thought I had convinced them but Nonoko was narrowing her eyes at me.

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. What else could it be?" I said and acted innocent.

Nonoko sighed. "Fine. I get it. But you should still hang around with us from time to time."

"Uh, okay." I said and told them that I have something to do so I bid them goodbye and was about to walk away when..

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch." I said as I rubbed the back of my head where I got hit. I quickly turned and glared at the culprit.

"Hotaru!" I shouted in anger.

"Don't give me that tone." she said as she walked towards me. "You don't have the right to be angry."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Who doesn't have the right to be angry if they were hit?!" I growled.

"Come with me." she said and walked towards her laboratory. Yes, she has her own laboratory. Cool isn't it?

I didn't follow her. I just stood there, still glaring at her. She looked back at me and said, "Do you want another hit?"

I grunted and followed her unwillingly. Anna and Nonoko came too, though I didn't know why. They were probably curious what Hotaru will do to me.

The black haired girl led us to a room. We all went inside. Once I stepped into the room, the lights were instantly shut off. I yelped. A hand grabbed my arm and forced me to sit. The light coming from a light bulb was illuminated. I found myself sitting on a chair; my hands were tied at the back. The light bulb was just above me. I saw Nonoko and Anna looking at me with worried faces.

"What the-?" I tried to say but I was cut off by the famous black mailing princess. No, scratch that. I prefer calling her black mailing witch.

"Do you have any confessions?" Hotaru asked while holding her infamous baka gun.

"I have nothing to tell you." I growled and glared at her.

"Spill." she demanded.

"Like I said, I have nothing.." I stopped. Tears just started to flow from my eyes. I cursed.

'Why am I crying now?' I mentally scolded myself.

I forced back the tears but my eyes were betraying me. More tears just kept on rushing down my cheeks.

Anna and Nonoko ran to me and embraced me. They were crying too. Hotaru, on the other hand, cut the ropes which were tying my hands and softly smacked my head with her hand.

"Mikan-chan, I told you before right? If you have a problem or if something's bothering you, you should tell us." Nonoko said as she wiped her tears.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked softly.

I told them everything. The grudge that I'm still holding against Luna and Reo, my depression of my parents' deaths, my guilt of Natsume's almost death, my power, etc. After telling them everything, I felt that my chest lightened. The stress I've been holding back for the past few years were finally starting to disappear.

"You feel better now?" Anna asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No need. That's what friends are for right?" Anna smiled.

Nonoko nodded in agreement while Hotaru stayed emotionless but if you look closer, I could tell that her eyes were also approving.

I felt ashamed of myself. I kept on pushing them away. I didn't even consider their feelings. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Starting from now on, I've decided that I will protect them and this decision would never quiver.

"Do you already have your costume?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Costume? For what?" I asked curiously.

"For the Halloween party of course!" Nonoko exclaimed happily.

"Was there such a party?" I asked again, totally clueless.

The two looked at me in disbelief.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

It was already evening. The girls and I went to the hall where the party was being held.

"Yo!" Koko waved at us and quickly ran to us, dragging Ruka and Natsume with him.

"Nice to meet you black and white ladies." Koko grinned.

Anna was a white lady while Nonoko was a black one.

"Wow! You're the most beautiful witch I've ever seen!" Koko shouted as he saw Sumire.

"Shut up. Who are you? Superman?" Sumire asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily.

"Then why did you add K beside the letter S?" she asked.

"Don't you get it?" he snickered and took Sumire's hand. He then let her point the letter K on his costume.

"K is for Koko, me." he said and moved Sumire's finger on the letter S.

"And S is for Sumire."

Sumire's face instantly went red. She quickly pulled her hand out of Koko's grasp. I couldn't help but giggle. Sumire's so cute when she blushed. I couldn't believe the two. They've been dating for about two years but they weren't still a couple. Koko was clearly showing his feelings for Sumire but Sumire haven't even once told him that she loved him. According to Nonoko, when Koko asked Sumire to a date, she just agreed and they've been like that until now. I couldn't quite get what's Sumire's purpose. I mean, she clearly has feelings for Koko but I guess, it's just her stubbornness and pride that's why she kept on refusing. Poor Koko, I pity him.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" Anna exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "Hotaru-chan's a vampire princess while Nogi-kun's a vampire prince! Mikan-chan's a princess while Natsume-kun's a prince!"

"What do you mean coincidence? Don't act innocent. I know you planned this. You gave us these costumes knowing the boys' costumes." I growled.

"It's look like we've been caught." Nonoko giggled together with Anna.

"Again." I added and rolled my eyes.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"I'm so tired!" I exclaimed.

I was now inside my room together with Nonoko and Anna. We were sitting on my bed. The party had just ended. We already changed into our casual clothes. The two had decided to hang in my room for a while.

"What's that?" I asked as I saw Anna holding a small book on her hands. It was covered in dust and the cover was tattered. Overall, it looked old.

"I don't know." she said. "I found this outside my room just a while ago when I tripped on it."

"You're clumsy as always." I snickered.

"I am not!" she pouted.

"Let's read it." Nonoko suggested.

Anna nodded and opened the book.

_September 16, 2001_

_My boyfriend gave me this diary as a present for our first anniversary. He told me to write here all the wonderful moments we had. He's so sweet! I promised him that I will treasure this with all my life._

"So it's a diary." I said.

"Aw. I envy her." Nonoko said.

"Me too." Anna agreed and flipped the next page.

_October 5, 2001_

_It's been a long time since I've wrote here. We're going to graduate soon but I haven't had much time with my boyfriend because he's been busy with his studies lately. When I saw him yesterday, I quickly asked him for a date but he said that he has something to do. I don't get him. Before, he's the one who always approach me and ask me to go out but now he's the one refusing me. Every time I ask him, he would always say an excuse. I feel like he's avoiding me._

"Now, I pity her." Nonoko said.

"He must've another girl!" Anna exclaimed.

I took the diary away from Anna and started to skip the other pages until I noticed a disturbing page.

_November 1, 2001_

_I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE CHEATED ON ME! HE WAS DATING ANOTHER GIRL ALL ALONG! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!_

"Woah. I'm right. He did cheat on her." Anna said with a shocked tone.

I quickly flipped the next page to see what happened next but the page was torn. I scanned the last pages but it was all blank until I reached the last page. I dropped the diary. My eyes were wide in horror and my hands were trembling.

_Since you already knew my secret, I'm going to kill you too just like what I did to my boyfriend and to that whore._

Nonoko and Anna were just as shocked as me. It's dated in the year 2001 and the girl said that they were graduating so that means the girl isn't in the academy anymore. I tried to calm myself.

"Uh, I guess someone's playing a prank on us." Nonoko said, trying to convince us but she herself seemed not convinced with her statement.

"But if this was true, the girl wouldn't be here in the academy anymore." Anna said.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. We almost jumped because of nervousness. The two looked at me and I looked back. After a few minutes of arguing who's going to open the door, I finally gave up and jumped down my bed. I slowly walked towards the door and turned the handle. I found Sumire standing in front of me, breathing heavily. She had a panicked look on her face. If I wasn't scared of what I read just a while ago, I would've laugh at her but the message really freaked me out.

"What happened? You look.." I paused as I tried to decipher the right word. "Horrible."

She didn't answer. She quickly closed the door behind her, grabbed my arm and led me to my bed.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked, confused.

Normally, she would retort or roll her eyes but she just ignored my statement. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down.

"T-There was blood.. on the wall of m-my room." she said.

Nonoko covered her mouth with her hands.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

Sumire nodded.

"D-Do you think it's the girl?" Anna asked nervously.

"Did she kill herself too?" Nonoko asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, the lights went out. We all screamed. I was about to cast fire when the lights went back. Nonoko screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

She lifted her trembling finger behind me. I quickly turned and my mouth instantly flung open. There was a message on the wall painted in blood.

It read: 'RUN.'

We immediately obeyed and threw ourselves outside the room. We were running blindly along the dark hallways. After a few minutes of running, we finally stopped, panting heavily.

"I think we're safe." I said.

"We should call the teachers." Anna suggested.

Everyone agreed. I lit a small ball of fire on my right palm to serve as our light. We were walking on our way to the teachers' dorms when a drop of blood poured down my cheek. I removed the blood by my hand and quickly looked at the ceiling. There was a writing.

It read: 'TURN LEFT.'

Out of curiosity, I turned left with the others trailing behind me. After a few steps, I found an isolated room. It was located at the end of the hall. I found another writing on the door.

'YOU WILL FIND ME IN THIS ROOM.'

Anna tugged my shirt and I turned to face her.

"Mi-Mikan-chan. I don't think this is a good idea. We should call the teachers." she said.

I nodded. We were on our way back to the hallway where we were before but after a few minutes of walking, we were still in the same hallway where the isolated room was located.

"Weird. Are we lost?" Nonoko asked.

"We were walking for five minutes already." Sumire complained, somehow she's back to herself.

"No. I don't think so. We could've returned immediately in a few minutes but I think someone's misleading us." I said.

"I-Is it t-the g-g-ghost?" Anna asked nervously.

On the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a misty figure passed by. I turned in order to confirm if what I just saw was real but there was nothing.

"D-Did y-y-you s-see t-t-t-that?" Sumire asked as she pointed her finger in front of us.

We all looked at where she was pointing but we didn't see anything, only pure darkness.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"I only saw her for a second but I had managed to see a girl wearing a tattered school uniform, covered in blood. I didn't see her face because her hair was covering it." she replied.

"Must be your imagination Sumire." Nonoko said and faked a laugh.

"But I really saw it!" Sumire argued.

Woah. Was that the misty figure I saw a while ago? Sumire couldn't be wrong. Even if it's just for a second, her eyes were as sharp as a cat's. Now, I could really feel my whole body trembling with fear. Suddenly, all of us screamed when something jumped on us.

"Usagi!" a blonde boy came running towards a bunny.

"Nogi-kun?" Anna uttered.

"What are you doing here? Are you the one responsible for this?" I growled.

The lad managed to get back the bunny on his arms while another lad came out from the shadows.

"We've already been found out! Aw, I was having so much fun but Usagi just have to jump suddenly." Koko faked as if he was disappointed.

"KOKO!" Sumire raged and charged towards him.

Koko was about to run but Sumire was faster so the poor lad wasn't able to avoid his death. Normally, we would stop them but we were too angry for they played a horrible prank on us. Just when Sumire was on the process of bringing Koko to the depths of hell, another boy came out from the shadows.

"Stop it! Please!" the boy shouted.

"Inchou?!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Sorry. It's partly my fault. I was thinking of a nice event for Halloween and Koko suggested to play a prank on you guys so I agreed." he explained.

"A nice event huh? Well, that's very nice." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Sorry." Inchou said. "We only drag Nogi-kun here but he's got nothing to do with this and Natsume-kun, well, he's not interested."

"Where's Hotaru?" I asked all of a sudden.

"She's in her laboratory. She was asked to make an invention." Ruka answered.

"Was there a price?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"I thought so." I said.

"But you were really scared. Your faces are priceless!" Koko interfered and started to laugh.

Sumire had finished torturing him. Despite all the lumps that had formed on his head, he was still laughing. What an optimistic guy.

"So the blood on the walls was just all an illusion?" Anna asked and Inchou nodded.

"Even the writings?" I asked once again and he nodded.

"How about the diary?" This time, Nonoko was the one who asked.

"I made it! I didn't really think that you would fall for it, but you did! Hoho! I'm such a genius!" Koko exclaimed and emitted an I'm-the-best aura.

We all glared daggers at him.

"Relax." he said and raised both of his hands in surrender but still grinning.

"So the girl too was just an illusion huh? I thought I'd seen a real ghost. Jeez, it totally freaked me out." Sumire said.

Inchou gave her a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

"All I did was the illusion of the blood on the walls. I didn't make an illusion of a girl." Inchou said.

"Are you kidding me? Stop messing around." Sumire said.

"No. I'm not joking." he said in a very serious tone.

We all looked at each other and instinctively ran.

- xxx -

* * *

**Whew! This is the longest chapter I've made so far. Was it scary? Please tell me what you think. I totally just made this up. I hope it scared you even just a little. I've been reading a lot of scary stories these past few days and I got inspired, (if that's what you call it), so I decided to make this chapter a spooky one.**

_**NOTE: Any similarities with other stories are totally coincidental.**_


	20. Birthday Blast

**My new GA fanfic is out! Wheels of Fate. Please check it out. :)**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounter **

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Encounter 19**_

- xxx -

_NORMAL POV_

"Mikan-chan, do you want to come with me at the Central Town?" Nonoko asked.

"Okay. I'll go change first." Mikan replied and went to her room.

After a few minutes, she's already fixed and the two girls took a bus which was headed to Central Town.

"Ah, Nonoko! Mikan-chan!" Anna exclaimed and waved at the two brunettes.

Nonoko and Mikan quickly ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"It's about time." Sumire grunted.

"Oh, you're here too." Mikan said and also noticed the others.

The popular, the student council and even Youichi were all present except for Natsume and Ruka.

"Where's Natsume and Ruka?" Mikan asked when she didn't see the two lads.

"Idiot. Of course Ruka had distracted Natsume. How are we going to buy presents if he's here?" Sumire said.

"Presents?" Mikan asked once again.

They all looked at the brunette in disbelief.

"Mikan-chan, its Natsume's birthday today." Inchou informed.

"WHAT?!" the brunette shouted with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Sorry, I thought you already know." Anna said.

"Nevermind that. At least you already know now. Let's not waste our time, okay? We still have to prepare the party." Misaki interrupted.

After a few hours of shopping, the group hurriedly went back to the dorms. They invaded (literally) Natsume's special room and organized the party.

"Hello?" Hotaru uttered while pressing her ear piece that looked like a mushroom.

"Okay." she said and faced the people inside the room. "They're on their way."

Everyone nodded in understanding and hurriedly prepared the remaining things which were unfixed. Mikan, on the other hand, placed a small pouch on a table and headed towards the door.

"Mikan-chan! Where are you going?!" Nonoko shouted.

"To the restroom! I'll be right back!" she shouted back and left.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed as soon as Natsume opened the door with Ruka behind him.

Instead of being shocked, the lad still remained emotionless.

"Why are you in my room? Get out." he ordered harshly.

"Oh come on Natsume. Don't be like that. We prepared all of this for you." Tsubasa said as he put his arm around the lad's shoulder. Natsume immediately shook his arm, glared at him and sat on a chair.

"Happy birthday Natsume-kun! Here's my present for you." Anna said happily as she gave him a box of chocolates.

"Are you confessing or something?" Sumire scrutinized.

"No I'm not! I couldn't think of any good present so I decided to make him chocolates!" Anna defended.

"Hmph. Guilty." Sumire muttered while Anna looked at her in disbelief.

Suddenly, something hit Natsume's head. Everyone sweat dropped. Natsume took the 'thing' and realized it was a pair of glasses with a few scratches.

"It's Mikan's. I borrowed it from her since she's not using it anymore." Hotaru, who was standing in a corner, spoke.

"I think the right word is 'stole'." Ruka interfered.

Hotaru glared at her boyfriend and aimed her gun at him. Ruka apologized quickly, put both of his hands up in surrender and sweat dropped.

"Speaking of Mikan-chan, where is she?" Inchou interrupted.

"She went to the restroom." Nonoko answered.

"But she's taking too long!" Misaki complained.

Natsume noticed a small pouch on the table beside him. Nonoko seemed to notice he was looking at something so she followed his gaze.

"Ah, I think that's Mikan-chan's gift for you." she informed.

Natsume took it and fished out a medium sized stone from the pouch. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Is that-?" Nonoko tried to say but was interrupted by a certain gray haired boy.

"An alice stone." Youichi confirmed, who by the way spoke for the first time.

"Woah. What's this? A proposal? I didn't know that Mikan could be so blunt." Koko grinned.

_(A/N: I guess you already know about the alice stone exchange legend but I'll still explain for those of you who don't. There's a legend in Gakuen Alice that if two alices exchange alice stones, they're practically engaged or something.)_

Natsume stared at the orange stone in his hand and to everyone's shock, he fell on the floor.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" a dirty blond haired boy with large brown eyes shouted as he ran towards the brunette.

"Inchou. What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, a little bit surprised.

"Nat-Natsume-kun…" he said breathlessly.

"Natsume? What about Natsume?" she asked frantically.

"Uhmm…" he started but he couldn't seem to voice out the words.

"What happened to Natsume?!" the brunette demanded, increasing the pitch of her voice.

"H-He… He collapsed all of a sudden." Inchou said and continued. "He's in the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Mikan panicked and instantly teleported herself and Inchou to the hospital.

She ran towards the receptionist and asked Natsume's room location. She quickly ran in full speed to the lad's room while Inchou trailed behind, panting heavily. She barged inside the room and saw everyone standing with worried looks painted on their faces.

"W-Where's Natsume?" she asked worriedly.

They didn't answer. Instead, they gave way in order for Mikan to see the lad. The brunette walked slowly towards Natsume who was lying on the hospital bed with his eyes closed.

"N-Natsume…" she uttered, her voice trailing off as tears started to flow.

"Natsume!" she cried as she hugged the lad tightly.

Everyone looked at the brunette sadly. Nonoko and Anna started to cry even Sumire, although she was forcing herself not to. Everyone's mood was lonely except for a certain spiky blond haired boy who was biting his lips trying hard not to laugh. Eventually, he didn't manage to stop himself so he laughed out loud. Everyone turned to him. Some looked at him as if he was crazy. Some looked at him in disbelief and some glared daggers at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Sumire asked furiously.

"S-Sorry… Haha. I-I.. just… couldn't help it. Haha." Koko said in between laughs.

Everyone stared at him as if he became insane.

"Mikan, I think you should let go of Natsume now or else he'll suffocate." Koko said, ignoring everyone's stares.

Mikan did what she was told.

"Natsume, stop acting already. She's here. You got what you want." Koko snickered.

Everyone looked at Koko then at Natsume and vice versa.

"Tch. You just couldn't shut that stupid mouth of yours." Natsume grunted and sat up on the bed.

"N-Natsume? Y-You're alive!" Mikan happily exclaimed and hugged him again.

"Can't breathe." the lad uttered.

"S-Sorry.." the brunette released him, looking embarrassed.

"Wait. So that was all an act?!" Misaki asked, finally realizing the situation.

"Yup." Koko answered.

"And you knew this all along?" Sumire asked, frustrated.

"Yup." Koko grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Sumire raged.

"Cause it will spoil the fun." Koko simply answered. "Natsume didn't tell me. I just accidentally read his mind."

"Accidentally. Yeah, right." Sumire muttered.

"Why did you do that?!" Mikan exclaimed. She was now angry at the lad.

"Cause you weren't in my room." Natsume replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"And I know that you're still avoiding me so I made you come to me instead." he smirked.

"Jerk." she muttered while putting her head down trying to hide her reddening face.

"So I guess everything's settled then! Let's continue the party!" Tsubasa interrupted while some cheered.

_**Back to Natsume's room.**_

"CHEERS!" everyone exclaimed as they all held their glasses up in the air.

Sumire accidentally spilled her drink on Nonoko.

"What the hell?! Look what you've done bitch!" Nonoko shouted furiously.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll wipe it for you." Sumire repeatedly bowed, grabbed a tissue and wiped Nonoko's skirt.

"Stop it! You're only making it worse!" Nonoko shouted rather harshly.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry." Sumire apologized again and again while bowing.

"Is this for real?" Youchi asked, amused.

"Oh, I think it's because of the cake." Tsubasa said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What about the cake?" Youichi asked, glaring at Tsubasa.

"Uhmm, I kinda put some unwanted ingredient on the cake." Tsubasa laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Spill." Youichi demanded.

"Well, whoever ate the cake will be out of character." he explained. "They will act in a total opposite of their original personality."

Misaki who just put a spoonful of cake into her mouth spilled it the moment she heard Tsubasa. She coughed as she hit her chest repeatedly. Inchou offered her a glass of water. After she had settled, she smacked Tsubasa's head.

"Ow." Tsubasa muttered while rubbing his head.

"Why did you do that dumbass?!" Misaki raged.

"I was only playing a prank since this is a party. It would be boring if there's no fun!" Tsubasa defended himself. Misaki hit him again.

"When will the medicine wear off?" Misaki asked, trying hard to calm herself.

"After three days." Tsubasa replied and Misaki smacked him again, unable to control her anger.

"Who ate the stupid cake?" Youichi asked, looking at the others.

"I haven't eaten it yet." Inchou answered.

"Oi Tsubasa! I'm going to kill you for this." Ruka shouted and glared daggers at him.

"No! Don't do it Ruka-kun!" Hotaru exclaimed while holding Ruka's arm.

Mikan laughed out loud. "I can't believe it! This is so hilarious! Haha! Ruka-kun? Seriously?"

"Mikan-chan, you're not affected?" Inchou asked.

"Nope. I didn't have an appetite." she answered.

"That's a relief." he sighed.

"So, who else?" Youichi asked again but no one spoke.

"We'll just figure it out tomorrow who are the victims and wait for three days for the medicine to wear off. After that, we'll kill Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan suggested.

"Agreed." Youichi nodded.

"Are you seriously going to kill me?" Tsubasa asked panickly.

"Of course! It's better than torturing you slowly right?" Mikan grinned mischievously.

"Oh God, help me." Tsubasa pleaded.

"Serves you right. It's your fault anyway." Misaki said.

"You're not going to be lonely if I die?" Tsubasa asked.

"No." Misaki simply answered.

"You're not going to miss me?" he asked again.

"Definitely not."

"But you're going to be a widow!"

"Shut up! We're not married, airhead!" Misaki exclaimed as she hit Tsubasa again.

"My wife's abandoning me!" Tsubasa faked a cry.

"Want me to kill you myself?" Misaki threatened and he pouted.

"I'm having a feeling that the next three days will be one hell of fun." Mikan snickered.

- xxx -

* * *

**I intended to make this chapter a little longer and add the next ritual but I haven't decided on what the next ritual will be so I ended it with this. Any suggestions on the ritual? Anything will do.**

**One thing's for sure. Next chapter will be filled with OOCness. Haha! Is that even a word?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for not updating. Well you see, I'm REALLY busy with school. I'm going to graduate when the school year ends and I have to focus on my studies so I wouldn't be able to write for a while. I had to put my stories on hiatus. :((((**

**BUT I wouldn't abandon my stories of course! I will still update when I have the time. I'm very sorry. This is tough for me. I had to choose between my stories and school and I had to choose the latter because it's more important. -_- Anyway, I hope you guys understand.**

**I'm going to miss you guys!**

**I'LL BE BACK SOON! :D**


End file.
